Inmortal
by TheRealRogue
Summary: Don Diego de la Vega y una chica llamada Josefina (OC). Basado en la serie de Disney de 1957.
1. Capítulo 1: La tienda

Nota: ¡hola! Este pequeño fanfic está basado en la serie del Zorro de 1957, protagonizada por Guy Williams. Creo que la mayoría de los fics de esta sección son de otra versión (si no me equivoco), pero lo posteé aquí porque no encontré una sección para ese Zorro de los años 50. Otra cosa: tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir en español, normalmente lo hago en inglés para otro fandom (mi fandom principal), pero en estos días he estado haciendo maratón del Zorro y mi mente se vio obligada a poner mis imaginaciones en palabras. De hecho, empecé en inglés, pero como la serie la veo en español latino, pues se me hizo más lógico escribir esto en español. Algo más: en este fic me he permitido ser un poco… no quiero decir "cursi", pero, digamos, eran otros tiempos, ¿no?, diferentes a los actuales. He tratado de ambientar la historia en el estilo de la época. Igualmente, traté en lo posible de usar términos de la época, pero si hay algo que no concuerda, disculpen de antemano.

Capítulo I

La tienda

El miércoles 3 de abril de 1816 a las 11:26 de la mañana, Josefina Iglesias vio por primera vez a Diego de la Vega. Es decir: lo vio, escuchó su voz cálida y se enamoró, todo al mismo tiempo y sin aviso.

"Buenos días, señorita", fue lo que dijo él.

Aún hoy, tantos años después, puede revivir infinitamente en su memoria esas tres palabras, pronunciadas letra a letra por esa voz:

_Buenos días, señorita._

_Buenos días, señorita_.

Nadie le decía señorita; le decían _niña, muchacha_ o _moza_. Pero él sí lo hizo.

"Buenos días, señorita. ¿Se encuentra don Pedro?"

La escoba se quedó suspendida en el aire a medio trazo, cuando Josefina alzó la mirada hacia ese rostro que le sonreía desde arriba de un caballo, como desde cien mil metros de altura.

"¿Señorita?"

"¿Don Pedro?"

"Efectivamente, busco a don Pedro. ¿Se encuentra acaso en la tienda?"

"Sí".

Al apenas dejar caer la escoba e ir deprisa en busca de su tío, Josefina ya se estaba odiando a sí misma. Debió decir algo más; algo como "_desde luego, señor, permítame un momento por favor y le llamo a don Pedro. En seguida vuelvo, pero le ruego, entre a la tienda y tome asiento, que hace mucho sol"_. Pero fue como si algo dentro de ella hubiera entrado en pánico ante semejante aparición y no hubiera podido hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo como una niña. Bien, de hecho era prácticamente una niña en ese entonces, eso lo reconocía, por lo que hacía bastante tiempo que se había perdonado su estupefacción.

"Don Diego, honra usted de nuevo mi negocio con su visita".

Don Diego.

Diego.

"Le aseguro que el gusto es todo mío, don Pedro".

"Su pedido está casi listo. Venga por acá."

Así, barriendo y rebarriendo el mismo punto, aferrándose a la escoba con las manos heladas, Josefina supo que don Alejandro, el padre de don Diego, estaba bien de salud; que su pedido consistía en un par de botas del mejor cuero argentino; y que este don Diego no tuvo reparo alguno en ayudar a su tío a recoger unas cuantas monedas que se le desperdigaron por el piso.

"Hasta pronto, señorita."

"Adiós, señor" pudo decir, luego de practicarlo en su mente unas cuantas veces.

De este modo, se apeó de nuevo en su caballo y se alejó al trote por las calles del mercado, dejando a Josefina ardiendo en fiebre por el resto del día.

(...)

Los ricos se sentaban adelante. Josefina, tío Pedro y tía Caridad, estaban atrás junto a los demás mercaderes, peones y sirvientes. No siempre había sido así. Ella también se había sentado adelante cuando niña, al lado de una pila bautismal enorme, aunque en otra iglesia, en otro lugar y hace mucho tiempo.

Habían tenido suerte de encontrar asiento ese día. Y desde allí, sus ojos atravesaban el mar de cabezas, velos y peinetas y alcanzaban el perfil de una nariz y la mitad de un bigote; una oreja o un hombro enchaquetado en azul celeste.

Era él, don Diego. Josefina y don Diego. ¿Necesitaría un _doña _o _señora_? ¿Se diría _Josefina de De la Vega_, con dos _de_? Mientras el cura impartía enseñanzas con las cuales evitar el chisporroteante infierno, Josefina se veía a sí misma abrazada a la espalda de Diego, él guiando el caballo con gallardía y ella apretada contra él, tan cerca como fuera posible. ¿Se iría al infierno por esos pensamientos?

Los domingos se sumergía en ensoñaciones sobre bodas y paseos a caballo. Los jueves se incendiaba de pies a cabeza con el _buenos días, señorita,_ siempre puntual a las 11:30 y _hasta pronto, señorita,_ siempre con esa sonrisa sincera que le partía el alma en cien pedazos. Y una mañana, fue más que eso:

"Hace un espléndido día, ¿no cree?"

Su tía se estaba tardando en la trastienda. Josefina desempolvaba los estantes y cerca estuvo de lanzar un grito de terror y alegría al oírlo dirigirse a ella.

"Sí." La sonrisa le salió como la de una muñeca de cera mal hecha o derretida: "Espléndido. Día."

Ahora él sonreía de nuevo. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella? ¿Se habría dado cuenta-

"Ajá, sabía que lo había puesto por aquí". Tía Caridad había vuelto con un cinturón para don Alejandro.

No, él no se reiría de ella. Era demasiado amable para eso, demasiado caballero, demasiado…

"Hasta pronto, señorita."

"Adiós, señor."

Todavía se deleitaba los oídos en los últimos trotes de caballo que alcanzaba a percibir, cuando tía Caridad habló:

"Es muy guapo el joven De la Vega, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Le parece?"

"¡Bah! Yo podré estar vieja, pero no tonta ni ciega. Veo cómo se te van los ojos y cómo tiemblas como una gallina cuando él llega."

"¡Tía! Por Dios, está imaginando cosas."

"Ujum. La que debe dejarse de imaginaciones eres tú, Josefina. Los De la Vega son una de las familias más pudientes de todo Los Ángeles. Lo digo por tu bien, hija. No quisiera verte sufrir por una cosa imposible. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"Claro que estamos de acuerdo. No tiene de qué preocuparse."

Nada de lo que dijo su tía era novedad, ella bien lo sabía. Pero aún así, ¿cómo arrancarse el torbellino que la deshacía cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Cómo no buscarlo con la mirada durante la misa y alejarse abatida a la salida, al verlo rodeado de una o dos señoritas elegantes que de seguro también morían por él? ¿Cómo no añorar los jueves y esperar los domingos con ansias? ¿Cómo no?

(...)

Ese jueves entró de puntillas a la pieza de sus tíos y le robó a la tía una untada de la única y reseca pintura de labios que tenía. De vuelta en su cama, con un trozo de espejo y un rectángulo de luz de luna que aún entraba por la ventana, se puso la boca más roja y las mejillas más rosadas. Solo un poco, suficiente para que tío Pedro no lo notara con su mala vista.

Tía Caridad salió temprano a hacer un recado, así que solo quedaba esperar. Barrer aquí, desempolvar allá, poner cachivaches en orden. Ya eran las 11 y con cada minuto, las palmas de las manos se le hacía agua. ¿Y si hoy le decía que estaba bonita? Ya había practicado un _es usted muy amable, señor, _que de seguro se le quedaría atorado en la garganta.

Ya las 11:30 en el viejo reloj de madera. Ya casi oía el familiar galope y casi lo veía a él, desmontando el caballo de una zancada, todo alto y perfecto, con su _buenos días, señorita. _

Pero el tiempo fue deslizándose hacia abajo por una pendiente oscura y luego hacia un agujero. Las 12. Las 12:30. La 1. Las 2. Hora de almuerzo y nada.

La comida le supo a heno mojado con astillas de madera como aderezo.

Luego de varios días de tormentos indecibles, apareció don Alejando De la Vega.

Y lustrando quinientas veces un pisapapeles que ya no era posible que diera más brillo, Josefina supo que don Diego, ¡su don Diego!, había partido a España a estudiar en la universidad por varios años.

Los oídos le zumbaron y el suelo se alejó. Se vio a sí misma flotando o, más bien, tratando de flotar en una laguna de brea. No hay suelo. No hay aire. No hay más don Diego ni su sonrisa. Mucho menos algún _buenos días, señorita_.

Así estaban las cosas entonces, con 15 estúpidos años y enamorada hasta los huesos de un hombre de 21 o 22, que era además inalcanzable en todos los sentidos. Tonterías de niña, diría tía Caridad. Pero el dolor, ese era real.

_(...)_

Nota: sé que el tema de la chica pobre que se enamora del chico con dinero es más viejo que la humanidad. De hecho pensé en escribir una historia diferente, tal vez en la que la chica, tipo Anna María, también de la alta sociedad, está comprometida con otro hombre y pues ella y don Diego se enamoran. Pero no era esa la historia que quería contar. Quería contar más mi propia admiración, jeje, hacia Don Diego y Guy Williams. Y lo igualmente inalcanzable que es ese personaje de Diego/Zorro. ¡Ok! Estoy disfrutando bastante el escribir esto y sería genial me digan su opinión en un review. ¡Gracias!


	2. Capítulo 2: La taberna

Capítulo II

La taberna

A un sentimiento le pueden pasar tres cosas distintas en cuatro años, dos meses y dieciocho días: puede apagarse poco a poco, que _el tiempo lo cura todo_ y _hay que darle tiempo al tiempo_, más otras frases con la palabra _tiempo_ a las que tía Caridad era asidua; puede convertirse en obsesión, en fijación que rige todos los aspectos de la vida y que busca esperanzas en cualquier rincón o sombra; o puede incrustarse en la memoria más en forma de recuerdo que de emoción, como si se hicieran las paces con él. A Josefina le pasó esto último. No se puede negar que hubo noches de llanto amortiguado por la almohada y tardes enteras de domingo leyendo los poemas más trágicos, todos en su mente dedicados a él. Pero el dolor fue menguando, las lágrimas dejaron de venir, los poemas la empezaron a aburrir y la tristeza dio paso a la aceptación. Según alguna novela caballeresca que cayó en sus manos, es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. Pues bien, ella había amado de verdad y eso formaba parte de ella. Eso la hacía estar viva. Y, ¿por qué no?, de vez en cuando recordar la sonrisa honesta y gentil de Don Diego de la Vega, le hacía sonreír a ella también.

Eso no fue lo único. Con la muerte de tía Caridad y la enfermedad de tío Pedro, la tienda no pudo sostenerse más y no por primera vez en su vida, Josefina se encontró (casi) sola y (prácticamente) en la ruina, por lo que debió tomar un nuevo trabajo. A tío Pedro no le gustaba, pero lo cierto es que era lo único con que se mantenían los dos.

"¡Josefina! Más vino para la mesa tres."

"¡Enseguida!" Cosecha del año anterior, se estiró en puntas de pie para alcanzar una de las botellas alineadas en la repisa. "Con permiso, caballeros."

"Adelante, bonita."

El tinto empezaba a caer en el primer vaso, cuando una voz como una campana resonó a su espalda:

"¡Don Diego de la Vega! Sea usted bienvenido."

Con solo oír ese nombre y ese apellido, con todas sus letras y sus mayúsculas, Josefina se sintió de pronto expuesta, como si alguien hubiera podido desenterrar cada idea ridícula y pensamiento absurdo que alguna vez tuvo acerca de él, y los hubiera exhibido en el centro de la plaza a la vista de todos.

Servía el segundo tarro cuando otros más se unieron al saludo:

"¡Enhorabuena! ¡Bienvenido, Diego!"

"¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!"

Los soldados a quienes servía decían bromas y reían. El tercer vaso estaba casi lleno. Entonces, lo escuchó:

"Muchas gracias, señores. Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa y más en tan excelente compañía."

No había ningún problema, nada fuera de lo normal. Era solo cuestión de buscar un vino mejor, uno de 1813 tal vez, que de seguro los recién llegados caballeros apreciarían. Seria agradable ver a don Diego, interesante, incluso gracioso pensar que por él había llenado unas cuantas páginas con intentos fallidos de poesía que no lograba rimar.

"¡Josefina! Nuestro mejor vino para-"

"-para la mesa uno", completó ella la frase de don Theo.

Él no la recordaría, de eso estaba segura, y eso más bien la aliviaba; si tía Caridad había notado su nerviosismo patológico en sus visitas a la tienda, quizá él mismo se había dado cuenta. Era mejor así: dos extraños en una taberna, cada uno en un lado distinto del río.

"Buenas noches, caballeros. Nuestro mejor vino."

"¡Y no podía ser menos! Todo en honor del hijo pródigo."

Josefina no pudo evitar una sonrisa de cortesía, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Sirvió uno, dos, tres, cuatro vasos de vino.

Y al fin, lo miró a la cara.

"Muchas gracias, señorita."

En ese instante, se abrió un agujero en el tiempo que la arrancó de un jalón y la plantó de un solo golpe en la entrada del negocio de sus tíos, con la escoba en la mano, mirando embobada al príncipe en su corcel, quien le recitaba un _buenos días, señorita_, frase que había sido creada en el mundo únicamente para ella.

Era el mismo, por Dios que era él, y que la cuelguen si no estaba incluso más guapo. Más adulto, más sabio, como alguien que sabe qué hacer en cada situación y cómo resolver cualquier problema. Más… ¿se atrevía a pensarlo, a ponerle palabras?: menos muchacho y más... hombre. Cargaba un traje azul oscuro y la misma mirada inteligente y aguda.

"A sus órdenes, señores."

Josefina había logrado dominarse; estaba segura de que no había temblado como una gallina, como dijo su tía aquella vez. Esto, en lo externamente visible. En lo invisible, de los ojos hacia adentro, comenzaba a forjarse una lucha, una pelea entre bandos que aún se encontraban difusos.

El resto de la taberna comenzó a girar alrededor de ese punto fijo que era don Diego de la Vega. Sirviendo vino aquí y allá, Josefina logró captar algunos retazos de conversación:

"Pero hombre, cuéntanos acerca de nuestra madre España. Tengo años que no voy."

"España es un magnífico lugar, en especial para aprender literatura e historia. Las gentes son amables y-"

"En especial las señoritas, ¿eh? Apuesto a que dejaste más de un corazón roto por allá."

"Las gentes son muy cultas y amables, don Antonio."

_Al menos no regresó casado. _

_ ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?_

_ Realistamente nada, pero me agrada la idea. _

_ Tú lo has dicho, la palabra clave es esa: realista. Ser realista. _

Los dos bandos comenzaban a tomar forma y a entrar en guerra en la mente de Josefina.

"...universidad militar, ¿no? ¿Tácticas de combate, esgrima?"

"A decir verdad, no eran materias de mi interés. En parte por eso regresé a California. Prefiero una buena lectura y…"

"¡Josefina! Más vino para la mesa cinco."

_A mí también me gusta la lectura. _

_ Espero te guste servir vino y lavar trastes. Mesa cinco, andando._

(…)

Unas veces iba a la taberna con aquel sargento García, quien a no ser porque don Diego pagaba, no hubiera podido beber una gota de vino: su crédito se había agotado hacía meses; otras veces con su criado, un tipo sordomudo que le sonreía a todo y a todos; en ocasiones, con su padre o algún amigo. O solo. Desde la barra, Josefina lo veía entrar con un libro bajo el brazo y dirigirse siempre a la mesa uno, si estaba libre, para sentarse un par de horas a leer. Y a observar, ella se daba cuenta; a los que entraban, a los que salían, a los que jugaban a las cartas o al ajedrez. Parecía siempre estar escuchando a su alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien, o esperando alguna cosa. Y en esos casos, rara vez tomaba vino.

"Su té, señor."

"Gracias, señorita."

"¡Eh, muchacha! Más vino." El individuo de la mesa dos ya se había tomado dos botellas él solo.

"Enseguida, señor."

Cosecha de hace un par de meses. A este punto, no se daría cuenta.

"¿Cuánto?"

"La botella, dos pesos. Si es solo un vaso-"

"Eso no."

El tipo la miró de arriba abajo. Ah, era uno de esos. Aunque no con mucha frecuencia, cosas así pasaban de vez en cuando; era solo un borracho más.

"En esta taberna solo vendemos vino y comida, señor."

"Estás muy bonita…" Josefina se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el hombre la sostuvo bruscamente por un brazo: "¡Oye, te estoy hablando!"

"Más le vale soltarme de inmediato."

"Dame un beso aunque sea-"

"¡Señor! Ya escuchó a la señorita. Suéltela y ofrézcale una disculpa."

Jesús en el cielo, era él. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, siempre era todo cortesía y amabilidad, pero esta vez había alzado la voz. Estaba visiblemente molesto. ¿Por ella? ¿Por ayudarla a ella?

"¿Y usted qué va a hacer? ¿Pegarme con su libro?"

"Le aseguro, señor, que no querrá averiguarlo."

El tipo la soltó y por un segundo pareció querer increpar a don Diego. Pero apenas le llegaba a los hombros en estatura, así que retrocedió.

"Lárguese de aquí" le espetó Josefina: "¡Fuera!"

El hombre dudó otro momento, como tratando de entender, por encima del alcohol que le obnubilaba la mente, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Mis disculpas, excelente señorita" dijo con una reverencia burlona.

"¡Y no vuelva!" dijo ella, cuando él ya se dirigía a trompicones hacia a la puerta.

Alrededor, los que habían presenciado la escena volvieron a sus asuntos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien. Y le agradezco mucho, no debió molestarse."

"No es molestia. A algunos hay que enseñarles cómo comportarse ante una dama."

Finalmente, su mirada se suavizó. Josefina sintió que esos ojos le atravesaron el pensamiento como antes. Como siempre.

"Nuevamente, le doy las gracias, señor."

Ya se iba a (intentar) continuar con las labores de la taberna, cuando él prosiguió:

"¿Cómo se encuentra su tío?"

El corazón le empezó a tronar en los oídos.

Él se acordaba de ella.

"¿Mi tío?"

"Don Pedro es su tío, ¿cierto? Escuché que está delicado de salud."

"Sí… bueno, en estos días ha estado algo mejor. Ya camina un poco y va a comer a la mesa."

"Me alegra mucho. ¿Podría enviarle mis saludos y mejores deseos?"

"Por supuesto. Gracias por preguntar por él."

Se acordaba de ella. Se acordaba de ella. No había olvidado su cara, ni siquiera porque se encontraban en un sitio diferente.

_Solo está siendo cortés. Seguro necesitó algo de la tienda y al no conseguirla más, preguntó y le dijeron sobre tío Pedro. _

_ Ese es tío Pedro. Esta soy yo. Me reconoció a mí. ¿Qué pensará de mí? _

_Que eres una muchacha más de la servidumbre. _

_ Se acuerda de mí. Se acuerda. Se acuerda. No soy una más. _

_ Que sí. _

_ Que no. _

"¡Josefina! Haz el favor de pegar este cartel en la puerta."

"Sí, don Theo."

Josefina ni se fijó en que el cartel anunciaba una recompensa por la captura de un tal Zorro del que la gente estaba hablando últimamente. Uno de los bandos de su mente se había silenciado por el momento. El otro, casi no podía creerse lo que pasó esa tarde.

_Ya escuchó a la señorita. Suéltela y ofrézcale una disculpa._

Se acordaba de ella.

_¿Se encuentra bien?_

Se acordaba de ella.

_Don Pedro es su tío, ¿cierto?_

Después de más de cuatro años, se acordaba de ella.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir.

Nota: para este capítulo, me inspiré del episodio del Zorro donde aquel chico llamado Rodolfo defiende a una mesera de la taberna en una situación similar, y lo retan a duelo. Nuestro querido Zorro lo ayuda, por supuesto. Por fa, ¡no se vayan sin dejarme un review! ¿Por fa? ¡Gracias!


	3. Capítulo 3: La bodega

Capítulo III

La bodega

Ella le ofreció su mano. Diego la tomó y mirándola a los ojos, dio un beso breve a sus nudillos blancos.

"Señorita, estoy a sus pies."

"Tan galante, Diego. Como siempre."

"Sé que ustedes se la llevarán muy bien de nuevo" anunció don Alejandro: "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a saludar a unos amigos."

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Magdalena?"

"Muy bien, llegamos…"

Josefina no escuchó más; debía ir a la cocina a buscar el resto de la comida que faltaba servir. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir escuchando. Su entusiasmo del día anterior había probado ser tanto efímero como infundado, rayando en lo ridículo, eso hoy lo veía con claridad. Lo de defenderla ante aquel tipo, eso lo hubiera hecho don Diego por cualquier otra mujer sobre la Tierra, y lo de preguntarle por su tío, había sido por educación. Seguramente, al indagar acerca de su antiguo vendedor y reparador de objetos de cuero, alguien le había dicho que la sobrina ahora trabajaba en la taberna, él sumó dos más dos y supo que la niña que solía barrer aquel rincón oscuro de la tienda, era la misma que hoy le servía el vino y el té.

_Era de esperarse. Ahora, a mantener la compostura. _

La otra voz no dijo nada. Estaba aún muda ante lo bonita que era esa Magdalena, la forma en que se miraban ella y Diego, lo mucho que conversaban y reían, sin separarse ni un momento durante la fiesta. Y menos cuando llegó la hora de bailar. Mientras servía canapés, Josefina los veía con el rabillo del ojo, como una especie de auto tortura medieval: reverencias, palmas, vueltas, tomarse de las manos, la hermosa mantilla negra de encajes que la seguía y giraba con ella.

_ Espero que con esto te quede claro. _

_Más claro que el agua. _

No había olvido, pero tampoco había esperanza.

(…)

Pasó una semana hasta que lo vio de nuevo por la taberna. Llevaba traje y corbata café y camisa color crema. Para acercarse a servirle el vino, tuvo que armarse de valor:

"Buenas tardes, señor."

"Buenas tardes, señorita." Josefina tenía los ojos clavados en el vaso que llenaba, cuando ocurrió lo que ella menos hubiera esperado: "¿Puedo preguntar si le dio mis saludos a su tío?"

Para su fortuna, logró tragarse la sorpresa y responder con la mayor naturalidad de que era capaz:

"Desde luego. También les manda muchos saludos a usted y a su padre."

"¡Josefina! Cena para la mesa cuatro."

"¡Enseguida! Con permiso, don Diego."

"Adelante."

Josefina sirvió la cena que se le había pedido, llevó más vino a las mesas dos, tres y seis, lavó vasos y platos, pero si le hubieran preguntado qué labores había hecho, no habría sabido responder. Todo lo hizo como en un trance, su mente volcada en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un lado, don Diego le habló, le preguntó algo, cualquier cosa, como continuando la conversación del otro día. Por el otro, le cayó encima un balde de agua fría. O de agua hirviendo, de cualquier cosa que la calara hasta los huesos o se los escaldara. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¿Por qué no agregar algo más a su respuesta? Algo como: _mi tío también le manda muchos saludos a usted y a su padre, y le invita a visitarlo apenas tenga oportunidad._ Pero la idea llegó cuando ya era demasiado tarde y no, realmente su tío no había invitado a nadie a casa, pero él no estaba muy al tanto de la realidad, no podía recordar qué había dicho y qué no.

_Querías aprovecharte de tu tío enfermo, ¿eh? Lo que faltaba. _

_ Aprovecharme, no. Solo-_

_ Y no te has dado cuenta de lo otro. _

_ ¿Qué otro?_

_ Le dijiste _don Diego_ por primera vez. Ahora él sabe que sabes su nombre. _

_ Aquí todo el mundo sabe el nombre de todo el mundo. _

_ Igual. _

Sensatez y sentimiento se enmarañaron en esta pelea durante el resto de la tarde. Razones iban y venía, y lo más probable es que don Diego solo estuviera siendo amable, mientras ella le armaba una historia a cada paso o cada respiración que él daba.

_Absurdo._

Venía de la cocina con un par de platos para la mesa cinco, cuando lo oyó: primero los acordes de una guitarra, luego una voz:

_Tus ojos negros me matan_

_ cada vez que los veo,_

_me dicen cosas extrañas_

_y me ciegan de lejos. _

_Tus ojos negros me atrapan_

_cuánto brillo y destello,_

_de tantos ojos que he visto_

_con los tuyos me quedo._

Todos los asistentes, tabernero incluido, disfrutaban de la música, mirando con agrado al que cantaba o llevando el ritmo con la cabeza. Josefina sirvió la cena a la dama y al caballero de aquella mesa, quienes se veían muy felices juntos, y fue a refugiarse detrás de la barra.

_Y al tratar de decirlo mejor,_

_en tu ausencia no hay nada,_

_un planeta sin agua,_

_una noche sin luna._

Los vasos quedarían bien secos, ella se ocuparía de eso. Cualquier cosa para tratar de no mirarlo, para que los ojos no se le fueran hacia él, hacia sus manos diestras que rasgaban las cuerdas o hacia esas cejas ligeramente alzadas que le hacían unas arruguitas en la frente.

_Todo el aire que viste tu andar_

_engalana el espacio. _

_Yo te quiero despacio_

_y con toda mi vida._

La miró.

Fue solo un segundo, no, mucho menos, algo así como la duración de un parpadeo.

Todos aplaudieron.

"Gracias, damas, señores, pero ha llegado el momento de retirarme."

Don Theo también vino a secar vasos:

"Con clientes así, el negocio florece. Aquel caballero es amigo de don Diego, el que está con la señorita. Le pidió crear un ambiente más romántico para conquistar a la dama."

Podía ser que el Rey de España le hubiera pedido a Diego tocar la guitarra y cantar esa canción. Pero ni la reina de Francia resucitada podría negárselo a Josefina: él la miró.

(…)

No encendió ni una de las lámparas del almacén; con la poca claridad de luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente: Josefina conocía bien cada pasillo, estante y repisa y sabía de memoria dónde iba cada traste, pues para don Theo todo debía estar siempre en su santo lugar.

Aquí, los platos pequeños, esa canción sobre _ojos negros_, ¿los de ella, tal vez? Allá, las servilletas bien dobladas, su interés por el tío, ¿tendría alguna pizca de interés hacia ella? Más acá, los platos grandes, ¿acaso estaba viendo fantasmas, procedentes, a su vez, de un fantasma que volvía para atormentarla? Los vasos-

Hubo un ruido y como un forcejeo. A esa hora no debía haber nadie más en la taberna o la cocina, mucho menos en el almacén.

Pasos, voces apagadas.

Josefina pegó la espalda contra la pared, al fondo, entre dos estantes.

"Si aprecia su vida, entrégueme el documento."

Silencio.

El otro habló:

"Cuando mi jefe sepa que no lo tengo, me matará."

"Por eso debe irse usted del pueblo. Voy a darle esa oportunidad. Váyase y no regrese nunca, ¿entendido? Lo voy a estar vigilando."

Pasos que se alejaron con prisa, hacia la taberna o la posada. Pero el otro se había quedado, el que lo amenazó de muerte.

"No se acerque."

_Si vas a empuñar una pistola, más vale estar dispuesto a usarla_, le llegaron desde muy lejos las palabras que su tío, conocedor de cinturones, cartucheras, cartuchos y armas, había dicho alguna vez, quién sabe a quién. Seguramente la misma lógica se aplicaba a un cuchillo para deshuesar pollo.

"Señorita, no voy a hacerle daño."

Con el puño apretado alrededor del mango de madera, se atrevió a dar un paso más y fue cuando logró distinguir mejor a esa figura alta envuelta en un traje oscuro, que la miraba desde detrás de un antifaz negro.

"Usted es el Zorro."

"Eso dicen. Y usted es Josefina."

"¿Y cómo sab-"

Voces y ruido, adentro en la taberna.

"Si le parece, le responderé esa pregunta en otra ocasión."

No esperó a que bajara el cuchillo. Simplemente se acercó a ella y, por ende, a la ventana, con pasos cautelosos, como si cada uno debiera confiar en el otro.

Y no era poco lo que ella había escuchado acerca de este supuesto forajido; sabía que si él hubiera querido quitarle el cuchillo, fácilmente lo habría podido hacer. En lugar de eso, lo que hizo fue dar un salto, aterrizar en el alfeizar de la ventana y con un:

"Hasta pronto, señorita", desaparecer entre las sombras de los tejados.

Josefina logró deshacerse del cuchillo en cualquier sitio justo antes de que un grupo de soldados irrumpiera por la puerta del almacén:

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Pues sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"¿Ha visto por aquí a ese delincuente que se hace llamar el Zorro?"

"¿El Zorro, aquí? No, no he visto a nadie."

"¿Segura?"

"¿Me está llamando mentirosa?"

"No, por supuesto que no, disculpe."

Las palabras le salieron de la boca sin pensar, como impulsadas por mero instinto.

Diez minutos después, ya atravesaba el umbral de la casa. Tío Pedro estaría en el séptimo sueño, todo estaba tranquilo y callado.

Y entre lo espeso de la oscuridad y el silencio, tres palabras revoloteaban detrás de su frente, vibraban en sus oídos, hacían eco contra las paredes y el techo:

_Hasta pronto, señorita. _

Esa voz.

No era posible.

¿O sí?

Nota: ¡Hola! Quería comentar que la parte en que nombro a "sensatez y sentimiento", por supuesto que es una pequeña referencia al libro de Jane Austen, "Sense and sensibility". La fiesta al inicio de este capítulo está inspirada en las múltiples fiestas que salen en la serie del Zorro, sobre todo cuando sale Magdalena. Lo de Josefina con el cuchillo, lo tomé de Anna María (segunda temporada). La canción que coloqué, no es de esa época obviamente, pero bueno, me gustó como quedaba (es de un cantante llamado Ilan Chester, aunque realmente es sobre ojos verdes). Lo del tipo al que el Zorro perseguía y el documento, no tiene que ver con alguna historia específica de la serie. En este fanfic, no quise detallar tanto por qué el Zorro persigue a este o pelea con el otro. Josefina verá esas cosas de forma más que todo tangencial. Esta es una historia de amor, más que todo (*insertar corazón*) Espero tengan un buen día y me dejen su review :-)


	4. Capítulo 4: La biblioteca

Capítulo IV

La biblioteca

Su profesora de música siempre le dijo que tenía muy buen oído. Claro, eso cuando tenía profesora de música, hace mucho tiempo. La señorita Clara le había enseñado a diferenciar el _do_ del _re_, el _mi_ del _fa_ y el _sol_ del _sol bemol_. Algo de eso le había quedado, o quizá era en parte una habilidad natural. De cualquier manera, el resultado era el mismo: lo que escuchó hace ya varias noches le era demasiado familiar, aunque él haya tratado de cambiar su voz, de hacerla más grave. Y si había alguien que podía jactarse de conocer esa voz, de haberla capturado para repetírsela en la imaginación una y otra vez; de haber estudiado cada palabra (¡y más esas tres palabras!) hasta desgastarlas y casi hacerlas perder su significado y convertirse en una evocación casi tangible de su presencia; quién más que ella, podía reconocer el matiz, el timbre, el tono, las inflexiones, los sostenidos y bemoles de cualquier _hasta pronto, señorita_ pronunciado por él.

Eso, o se estaba volviendo loca y ahora lo veía y escuchaba en todas partes.

_Me inclino por la segunda hipótesis. _

_ Cállate. Necesito pensar en otra cosa. _

"El padre Felipe manda decir que pase usted a la biblioteca, que él va enseguida y le disculpe."

"Gracias, Pepe."

Josefina atravesó el jardín central de la Misión, con una rústica fuente en el centro donde había varios peces y algunas tortugas secándose al sol. Tenía varias semanas, quizá meses incluso sin venir, pero todo estaba tal como lo había dejado la vez anterior, como cubierto con una capa de polvo de siglos de antigüedad.

La biblioteca no era muy grande, pero la pared del fondo estaba repleta de libros de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Libros con lomos opacos o descascarados; con letras o números que intentaban ser dorados, con páginas resecas que sobresalían; libros más grandes y más pequeños, y Josefina los escrutaba uno a uno con la mirada, acá, más abajo, más arriba, buscando alguno que le acomodara. Nada de romanticismo, que de eso ya ella misma se había plagado el cerebro. Más bien algo de aventuras y, ¿por qué no?, desventuras tragicómicas. Desde hacía tiempo tenía pensado leerlo y sabía que lo había visto por aquí, entre las Biblias en varios idiomas y los tratados de filosofía o teología.

"Ahí estás."

Era un número encuadernado en cuero de un color ocre o quizá rojizo, ya no se podía saber.

Arrastró una banqueta de un peldaño y se subió, para entonces empinarse y estirar el brazo todo lo que pudo…

Casi, pero no. Necesitaría algo con que alcanzarlo o…

Todo estaba en silencio, el padre aún no venía. Era solo cuestión de apoyar el pie derecho en el travesaño de madera del estante, solamente un segundo, para alzarse un poquito más y-

"¿Le ayudo?"

Lo inesperado de tal pregunta, más la altura, más el hecho de que alguien la viera trepándose como un mono, la hicieron perder el equilibrio y ya no supo dónde poner manos o pies. El libro, que justo había logrado asir, salió volando y Josefina casi se precipita al suelo junto a él. Casi, porque un par de brazos la sostuvieron justo a tiempo.

"¡Señorita! Bien vale la pena arriesgarse por Don Quijote pero no quiero que se haga daño por mi culpa."

Josefina hubiera podido jurar que su corazón, de pronto convertido en tambor de los indios, comenzó a retumbar en toda la misión. Tal vez fue esa adrenalina la que la impulsó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió:

"¿Y usted de dónde salió?"

"Más recientemente, de ese sillón".

Es cierto que infinidad de veces se había imaginado abrazada a él en un caballo. Pero nunca creyó que algo así pudiera hacerse real: algo como apoyarse en sus brazos, sentir la tela de su chaqueta, una mano de él que la sostenía a mitad de camino entre la espalda y la cintura.

Mejor separarse, antes que llegue el padre y piense-

"¿Ah sí? ¿O sea que estuvo todo el rato espiando en lugar de ayudar?"

"Estaba seguro de que usted encontraría la manera de alcanzarlo." Diego recogió el libro del suelo y se lo ofreció: "Ya ve que así fue."

"¿Y por qué estaba tan seguro?"

"Una corazonada." dijo él. De cerca, sus ojos eran más de un color como entre avellana y café: "Y siento haberla asustado. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para resarcirme?"

"Pues podría alejar a los borrachos que molestan en la taberna… ah no, eso ya lo hizo." Él le sonrió con esos dientes blancos: "No, no se preocupe."

"Permítame insistir. No pude evitar notar que ese es el segundo tomo de Don Quijote. ¿Ha leído ya el primero?"

"La verdad no, pero este es el único que hay aquí, creo."

"Pues bien, si está de acuerdo, me gustaría prestarle la primera parte."

"¿Usted la tiene?" Pregunta estúpida y de respuesta obvia, pero fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"Así es. ¿Estaría bien si se lo llevo mañana a la taberna?"

"Sí. A ver si así lo disculpo."

"Me tendrá en ascuas."

No tuvo tiempo de planificar lo que iba a decir, tampoco fue necesario. Al contrario de lo que ella hubiera esperado y en clara contradicción con sus ataques de pánico cada vez que lo veía, en la tienda antes y luego en la taberna, por primera vez, no hubo contexto que los definiera. No era la mesera o la barrendera que debía limitarse a cumplir con su trabajo, ni él, el don señor caballero que no se esperaba tuviera muchas palabras que intercambiar con el servicio. No había nada ni nadie alrededor, o tal vez había todo lo que era realmente importante: pensamientos, ideas, historias. En el instante en el que logró comprender que quien la estaba sosteniendo era él, algo como un relámpago la atravesó del cráneo a los tobillos, con una especie de euforia que le permitió, simplemente, ser. Mirarlo, sonreír cuando se le antojara, bromear, de igual a igual.

El padre Felipe llegó con unos manuscritos que quería analizar con Diego (ahora, al menos en su mente, le diría Diego siempre y no _don Diego_), así que ella agradeció al cura por prestarle el libro y se excusó para retirarse.

"Hasta pronto, padre. Don Diego."

Bien, sí hubo una cosa que la hizo flaquear en sus recién adquiridos poderes; menos mal que ya iba de salida: Diego dio un par de pasos hacia ella, tomó su mano acostumbrada a lavar trastes, en la suya, acostumbrada a las riendas de caballo; la acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos sorprendidos:

"Hasta muy pronto, señorita."

Josefina dio media vuelta y se fue, pálida y ruborizada, con la mano tiesa y temblando.

(…)

Si alguien hubiera entrado a su alcoba esa noche, la habría encontrado con el dorso de la mano izquierda apretujado contra la cara.

_Aquí estuvieron sus labios, en estos nudillos. _

_ Es solo un saludo, una muestra de cortesía. _

_ Mi mano en su mano además. _

_ Él es un caballero. Es una forma… caballeresca de despedirse. _

_ ¿Sí verdad? Un caballero… me encanta eso. _

_ A mí también_. _No debería, pero… a mí también_.

La idea de que él pudiera ser el Zorro había pasado a un segundo plano. Lo más seguro es que su mente le haya jugado un truco, haciéndola oír la voz de Diego en la persona menos esperada. Lo importante ahora era que ella existía para él, que la sostuvo al caer, que quería prestarle un libro.

Todo a su alrededor seguía dando vueltas cuando empezó su turno en la taberna al día siguiente. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, el estómago le daba un salto, _(no va a venir, sí va a venir, no va a venir, sí va a venir, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, lo prometió, técnicamente no lo prometió, sí va a venir)_ pero no fue hasta casi la hora de cerrar, cuando solo quedaban un par de clientes en una mesa y Josefina les retiraba los platos de la cena, que escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas:

"Buenas noches, señorita."

_Sí vino_. _Jesús. _

"Buenas noches, don Diego." Él se había instalado en su lugar de siempre: "¿Le sirvo vino? ¿O té?"

"Un té estaría bien por hoy, pero no es por eso que vine."

"¿Y se puede saber a qué vino entonces?" Mientras pasaba un trapo a la mesa, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos se iba a deshacer en sonrisas.

"Pues me gusta cumplir mi palabra y ayer prometí (_¡prometió!) _que iba a traerle este libro a una señorita."

Los destartalados volúmenes del padre Felipe hubieran sentido envidia de este tomo encuadernado en cuero negro reluciente, con letras que parecían de oro real.

Ya no había más que limpiar en la mesa.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué señorita es esa?"

"Una señorita que conozco desde hace tiempo. Cabello castaño, hermosos ojos negros, le gusta treparse a los estantes también. No sé si la ha visto por aquí."

Seguramente la cara se le puso más roja aún. No importaba.

"¿Treparse a los estantes? No, no me suena. Pero si la veo, con gusto se lo daré."

"Muchas gracias."

"Gracias a usted."

Los últimos comensales se retiraron. (Josefina no escuchó que hablaban acerca de unos bandidos que el Zorro había entregado a la justicia esa misma tarde). Ahora solo existían ellos dos. Él se puso de pie:

"Josefina, quisiera rogarle que por favor se siente. No me parece correcto que esté usted de pie y yo sentado, ¿sabe?"

"Pero usted es cliente de aquí y yo-"

"Bien, nos quedaremos de pie los dos", cruzó los brazos.

"Está bien, solo un momento."

_Y para que no me vayan a fallar los pies o las rodillas al tenerlo aquí enfrente._

"¿Quedo perdonado entonces?"

Esto era lo que se sentía. Si bien durante bastante tiempo había estado deslumbrada por él, pese a una pausa de varios años; si bien le gustaban él, su voz, la forma en que hablaba, cómo exudaba confianza en sí mismo sin ser egocéntrico o pedante, su rostro, su modo de caminar, todo… nunca le había puesto un nombre a ese sentimiento. Pero era justo esto. Ahí, sentada a la mesa con él, que la miraba expectante y con esa media sonrisa… ahí le llegó como desde el techo la palabra: estaba _enamorada_ de él y ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Eso depende."

"¿De?"

"De Cervantes."

"En ese caso-"

"¡Josefina!" Se puso de pie de un salto para encontrarse con un don Theo que no parecía nada feliz: "¿Qué no sabes que las mesas son para los clientes?"

"Sí don Theo disculpe es que-"

"Don Theo, es mi culpa". Pese a lo incómoda de la situación, Josefina se sintió flotar un poquito en el aire, al verlo venir en su defensa. De nuevo. "Le hice un par de preguntas a Josefina acerca de los vinos de la casa y por amabilidad le pedí sentarse, lamento haber sido inoportuno."

"¿Sobre los vinos, eh?"

Diego procedió a explicar con lujo de detalles, cómo pronto ofrecería una fiesta en honor de un primo lejano que venía de visita al pueblo, quien era experto en vinos y rones. Para tal evento, qué mejor lugar que la taberna, pero primero quería enterarse acerca de la disponibilidad de la bodega y la calidad de las cosechas. Josefina los escuchó desde detrás de la barra, secando vasos, ella misma casi convencida de que la fiesta era real, dada la elocuencia de don… de Diego, se corrigió, sonriendo para sus adentros. Luego, mientras don Theo sacaba botella tras botella de vino, para que el otro pudiera darle un vistazo a contraluz, se puso a barrer y lavar el piso. Se avergonzó un poco de sí misma al recordar que cuando chica, precisamente le daba vergüenza que él la viera limpiando, no tener nunca la posibilidad remota de ser una señorita que pudiera ir del brazo de alguien como él. Ya no. Él le había hablado, le había prestado un libro, diablos, ¡había besado su mano!, sin importarle eso. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle a ella?

"¿Todo eso es verdad?" le preguntó en voz baja ya sabiendo la respuesta, luego de que don Theo fuera a recibir una mercancía que acababa de llegar.

"No. Y ese vino tampoco es de 1789." Qué fácil era reírse los dos juntos. "Lamento haberla hecho pasar un mal momento. Otra vez."

"Hablando en serio: no tenga cuidado. Yo me senté por mi propia voluntad."

"Es mejor que me vaya." Dudó por una fracción de segundo y entonces se decidió: "No quisiera incomodarla en su trabajo de nuevo. ¿El próximo miércoles también irá a la Misión?"

"Sí". La sílaba salió de la boca de Josefina sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que decía.

"¿Le parece si ese día continuamos hablando de Cervantes? ¿A la misma hora de ayer?"

"Sí."

"Bien." Diego tomó su mano nuevamente, que esta vez tenía restos de agua jabonosa. Un beso mirándola a los ojos. La iba a matar si seguía haciendo eso. "Buenas noches, señorita."

"Buenas noches."

Lo vio caminar hasta la puerta y salir. Graciosa que es la vida: en la otra mano aún sostenía la escoba.

Nota: Woo! Este capítulo me tomó un poco más de tiempo escribirlo, la verdad siempre me cuestan un poco más los diálogos que los monólogos internos. Además, tuve varias dudas e indecisiones acerca de ciertos detalles o pequeños caminos que podría tomar la historia; espero que haya quedado bien así. Lo de la fuente en el centro de la Misión, con los peces y tortugas, lo tomé de una museo/monasterio que hay en mi ciudad. Como siempre, traté de adaptarme a la época, pero no creo lograrlo siempre: por ejemplo, no sé si la gente conocía los monos en California en esa época, o si alguien hubiera dicho "técnicamente, no". Pero, qué diantres, disfruté escribirlo así. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 5: La misión

Capítulo V

La Misión

"A ver, hijo," el padre Felipe se quitó los anteojos endebles y los puso sobre el escritorio repleto de libros y papeles: "Si entiendo bien, me estás pidiendo permiso para encontrarte acá en la Misión con la señorita Josefina. ¿Es así?"

Diego asintió: "Exactamente."

"Ajá. ¿Y con qué propósito? Y no me digas que para discutir de literatura, que estoy ya muy viejo como para que se anden por las ramas conmigo."

"Créame, no buscaría esconderle algo así a usted, que a los 9 años me tomó la confesión de robar dulces de la cocina y de mentirle a mi padre sobre lo que pasó con el jarrón de porcelana del estudio."

"Ah, con el carácter de Alejandro, no es difícil de entender."

Era un día caluroso. El sol de mediodía irrumpía por el ventanal y pegaba de frente al globo terráqueo de la biblioteca, al que le faltaban algunos nombres y un par de continentes.

"Padre" dijo Diego con una expresión ahora seria: "no son pocas las señoritas que he tenido el gusto de conocer, muchas de ellas a instancias de mi padre, y todas encantadoras, sin duda. Pero Josefina es… diferente. Hay algo en ella que no quiero dejar pasar."

"Vaya. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que algunas personas no verían esto con buenos ojos. Al no ser ella, digamos, de una familia de renombre."

"Lo sé, pero créame que eso me tiene sin cuidado. Me interesa ella, no su abolengo".

"…"

"Le aseguro, padre, que mis intenciones son completamente honorables."

"¿Y cuáles son esas intenciones?"

"Es lo que quiero descubrir."

El padre se reclinó en su sillón sin dejar de estudiar el rostro de Diego. Recordó que cuando era apenas un adolescente, a los 13 o 14 años, le había confesado haber hecho trampa en una carrera de caballos. Es decir: había hecho trampa para ayudar a otro chico a ganar, solo con el propósito de darle una pequeña alegría al padre de este, que estaba enfermo y próximo a morir.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Diego, a ti y a tu familia, tuve el privilegio de conocer a tu señora madre, Dios la tenga en su gloria. Por eso y porque sé que eres un hombre de palabra, tienes mi bendición." El cura vio el alivio en la cara del otro: "Pueden verse acá y conversar de libros o de lo que quieran-"

"Se lo agradezco-"

"-siempre recordando que esta es la casa de Dios."

"Pierda cuidado, padre, así será."

"No tengo duda."

"Y gracias."

En la torre de la capilla, Pepe hizo repicar las campanas: las dos de la tarde.

(…)

Josefina ya veía la entrada de la Misión cuando las campanas anunciaron las dos de la tarde. La expectación le hizo dar un respingo, luego unos pasos más y enseguida esconderse detrás de un árbol.

_Respira. Respira. Calma. Es solo Diego. _

_¿'Solo' Diego? ¡¿'Solo' Diego?!_

_Sabes lo que quiero decir. _

_No. Explícate. _

_Qué cabeza dura eres. Es obvio: si bien eres propensa a ponerte histéricamente nerviosa en su presencia, recuerda cómo hablaron ese día en la Misión y luego en la taberna. Él te hace sentir que todo está bien, que no tienes que demostrarle nada ni aparentar nada. Que disfruta tu compañía. _

_¿Tú crees?_

_Pues claro, si no, no te hubiese citado aquí. _

_¡Cita! Esto es una cita. ¿Esto es una cita?_

_No empecemos de nuevo con eso. Cállate, cállanos y anda._

Luego de respirar profundo una vez más, salió de su escondite y siguió andando hacia la misión, como caminando en sueños, mirando bien las cosas

_pasto, flor, roca, puerta_

para asegurarse de que fueran reales, de que no estuviese dormida y fuese de repente a despertar.

_tierra, árbol, fuente, Diego_

_Oh_.

"Señorita". Al apenas verla aparecer en el patio central, vino a su encuentro y besó su mano derecha.

_¿Qué hago?_

_No pensar. _

Josefina le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, sin disimular, así mismo como le salió.

"¿Cómo está, don Diego?"

Aún mirándola a los ojos, al fin dejó ir su mano:

"Ahora estoy mucho mejor. Pero por favor ya no me diga 'don'. Solo 'Diego' a secas. ¿Le parece?"

"Solo si usted me tutea también."

"Solo si… ¿'usted'?"

No hay que obligarse a esconder la risa. Ya no.

"Solo si me tuteas también… Diego."

Él asintió de esa forma tan suya y le ofreció su brazo.

Josefina gritó para sus adentros.

Fueron a sentarse en un banco bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol enorme, poco común para la zona.

"Eso sí: en la taberna tengo que decirle… decirte 'don'. A don Theo no le gustará que tutee a los clientes."

"Entiendo. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando ahí?"

"Desde que mi tía murió, hace dos años."

"Lamento lo de doña Caridad. La recuerdo desde que era niño, a don Pedro también. Y un día de pronto apareciste tú."

"¿En serio te acuerdas de eso? ¿De mí, en esa época?"

"Claro. Recuerdo que fui a buscar unas botas y en lugar de don Pedro o doña Caridad, estabas tú en la entrada."

"Y cuando me hablaste, salí corriendo."

"¿Te acuerdas _tú_ de eso?"

Que si se acordaba.

"Me acuerdo."

"Lo que nunca supe fue de dónde saliste. ¿De otra ciudad?"

"Monterrey. Allá vivía con mi padre hasta que él murió y me quedé sola…"

"Lo siento."

"…y vine a vivir con mis tíos. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente no es tanto."

"El tiempo es muy poco constante, creo yo. A veces se hace eterno. Otras, es como si-"

"Se nos escapara de las manos."

"Ahora, por ejemplo."

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora. Sé que este momento terminará en algún… momento. Y no quisiera que fuera así."

_Dilo. _

"Yo tampoco."

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, sentados así uno junto al otro. La sensación de estar soñando, de estar imaginando su cabello oscuro bien peinado, excepto por un solo mechón que a veces quería caerle sobre la frente; sus ojos, su boca, hasta su nariz, todo él, la hizo sentir desorientada por un instante. Pero no. Él era real. Este instante era real y por Dios que tampoco quería que terminara jamás.

Una pelota de trapo llegó volando de entre los arbustos. Corriendo a buscarla, vino un niño.

"¡Buenas tardes!"

"Buenas tardes, Pepe. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Muy bien, señor. Señorita. Oiga señor, ¿no quiere jugar conmigo? Solo un momento, ¿por favor?"

"Oye, yo también sé jugar."

"Pues mejor. ¡Ahí va, señorita!"

Josefina cogió la pelota en el aire.

"Magnífica atrapada, señorita" concedió Diego, a la vez que se situaba más lejos.

"A ver si usted la supera, señor."

(…)

Los dos días siguientes los pasó evocando incansablemente lo que se sintió andar tomada de su brazo, aunque solo hayan sido unos 10 metros de paseo. Y luego, que le haya preguntado de su vida, que haya querido saber de ella… hay que reconocer que la aparición repentina de Pepe fue algo inoportuna por un instante, pero los dos supieron sacar el mejor provecho, jugando a la pelota con él un rato y después, como el niño parecía no tener intenciones de irse (¿lo había enviado el padre?), Diego le contó una historia de caballeros en armadura. El pequeño escuchaba con ojos brillantes, mientras Josefina amaba más a ese hombre con cada palabra sobre dragones, doncellas en apuros y batallas lejanas.

"¿Por qué sonríes, muchacha?"

"¿Ah? No, por nada, disculpe usted."

Una anciana viuda estaba de visita en Los Ángeles por unos días, hospedándose en la posada. Josefina le llevaba la cena a su habitación y, por petición de la señora, le hacía compañía un rato.

"He visto esa cara antes. Muchas veces."

"¿A qué cara se refiere?"

"Pequeña, tú estás enamorada. Enamoradísima. Y lo sabes."

Josefina abrió la boca para responder, pero no se vio en la capacidad de negarlo:

"Pues… pues sí."

La dama rió con ganas:

"¿Lo ves? Hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse en esta vida: la luna, el sol y el amor."

De pronto, unos gritos. Golpes, ruidos. ¿Un disparo?

"¿Qué es eso, por el amor de Dios?"

"Voy a ver. Quédese aquí y no abra."

Josefina salió y cerró la puerta con llave, no fuera a ser que unos bandidos estuvieran atacando la taberna. Lo que se encontró en el pasillo la dejó en el sitio: el Comandante Monasterio y el Zorro enfrascados en una pelea a espadas, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder. Se encogió contra la pared y permaneció inmóvil, mientras los últimos clientes de la taberna, allá abajo, huían del lugar, probablemente espantados por la detonación.

En plena batalla, el Zorro le daba la espalda a ella la mayoría del tiempo. A pesar de esto, a momentos le pareció que sonreía a la vez que se jugaba la vida.

_¿Será posible? Es tan alto como él. _

Al fin, el _forajido_ logró dejar sin arma a Monasterio, quien además cayó rodando y dando tumbos por las escaleras.

En el momento en que una tropa de soldados de asomaba por la puerta de la taberna, el Zorro corría como una exhalación hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón principal.

La cerradura, hecha de hierro, no cedía ni ante el sable.

Josefina no lo pensó dos veces. Tal vez ni una.

Siempre llevaba el manojo de llaves prendido a su chal blanco tejido, así no se le perdían o las dejaba en algún sitio. Eran las llaves de la puerta principal, de la bodega, la cocina, las habitaciones de la posada. El balcón.

"¡Zorro!" Hizo una bola con chal y llaves y se la lanzó, así como había lanzado la pelota de Pepe unos días atrás: "Es la más grande."

Los soldados ya alcanzaban el segundo piso cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió.

Una reverencia con la mano en el sombrero y desapareció.

"¡Lanceros! Tú y tú, por el balcón, ustedes por la puerta delantera y los otros…"

Josefina no oyó más.

Todo era un déja vu en su mente. No escuchó su voz esta vez, cuánto hubiera dado por oírlo decir al menos una palabra para quitarse de la mente de una vez por todas la idea de que Zorro y Diego pudieran ser uno y el mismo.

_¡Las llaves! ¿Qué le dirás a don Theo?_

_Uno y el mismo…_

Nota: ¡hola! Disfruté bastante escribir este capítulo, en especial la parte de la cita, sobre todo porque pensé que se me haría más difícil escribir esa parte, de hecho tenía un poco de miedo de hacerlo, y la verdad me gustó como quedó. La parte de la taberna y el Zorro, no sé, nunca se me ha hecho fácil escribir escenas de acción. Pero ahí está. Por cierto, no sé si eso con lo que pelea el Zorro es espada, sable, florete o qué. Sé que hay diferencias entre ellos, pero disculpen si le dije de un modo que no es. Y otra cosa, la cita "hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse: el sol, la luna y el amor", realmente dice "y la verdad", pero me gustó más así; atribuyamos el cambio a la viuda extravagante, ¿sí? ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6: El campo

Capítulo VI

El campo

"¡El último en llegar tiene cara de burro!"

Armado con una caña de pescar, el padre Felipe echó a correr hacia el lago. A sus casi 70 años, aún le quedaba jovialidad de sobra para este tipo de cosas. Por su parte, y cargado con el resto de los implementos, Pepe se fue tras él refunfuñando:

"No se vale padre Felipe, ¡espéreme!"

Josefina los vio alejarse, una brisa ligera pegándole en la cara. Revolviendo el viejo baúl de la tía Caridad (que en paz descanse), había dado con un sombrerito de viaje, sencillo pero muy lindo, que se anudó debajo del mentón. Nunca había usado algo así. Y es que nunca había ido de día de campo con Diego de la Vega.

Se acomodó sobre la manta, junto a las cestas que Bernardo acababa de traer del carruaje.

"¿Te gusta este sitio?" le preguntó Diego, sentándose a su lado.

_A mí me gusta el mismo infierno si tú estás. _

De cualquier modo, sí, claro que le gustaba:

"Es muy bonito. La verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no salía de paseo y aquí se está muy bien."

En uno de los canastos había panecillos dulces, pan salado, jamón en rodajas, uvas y manzanas. En el otro, platos, tazas, té, una jarra, servilletas de tela y mermeladas. Ocupada como estaba en sacar y acomodar las cosas, no vio cuando Diego le lanzó a Bernardo un paquete de carnada, otro de anzuelos y un rollo de hilo de pescar y, con un movimiento de cabeza, quedó claro para el _sordo_mudo que su presencia sería mejor recibida en otros lares. Así, no tuvo más remedio que irse, no sin antes posar una mano sobre su corazón y hacerla latir de prisa, con cara de ensoñación. Diego hizo además de arrojarle alguna cosa, a la vez que el otro ya se iba trotando y riendo para sí.

"¿Me permites?" De pronto, sus manos entre las de él, quitándole con gentileza la servilleta que estaba doblando. "Josefina, no tienes que preocuparte de servir la comida, entre Bernardo y yo nos encargaremos."

"Bueno pero al menos déjame servir el té."

"Debo insistir."

"…"

"…"

"De acuerdo. Si lo haces bien, tal vez te contratemos en la taberna."

"Si eso significa que voy a estar a tu lado todo el día, ¿dónde firmo?"

Todavía no podía creer que él le dijera una cosa así. A ella. Al contrario de los poemas desgarradores que antes, y aún a veces, solía leer, ¿realmente podía ser correspondido el amor? ¿Él la amaba? Tal vez sería muy pronto para siquiera pensar en esa tremenda palabra, pero estaba segura de que Diego no era de traer a cualquier señorita (sea princesa o duquesa, barrendera o mesera) a un día de campo con el cura del pueblo. Esto era en serio y le estaba sucediendo a ella. Era como para no creérselo. A veces le daba miedo tropezarse por error con la película invisible que rodeaba esta especie de cuento de hadas, y verla deshacerse en el aire hecha polvo.

Pero tales eran ideas de cosas irreales o de miedos infundados. Esto era real: el olor a tierra mojada, la luz del sol abriéndose camino tenazmente entre algunas ramas del árbol que los protegía, la presencia de Diego que lo abarcaba todo.

"¡Oiga, don Diego! ¿No viene a pescar con nosotros?"

"Muchacho, Diego no pescaría una ballena en un barril," rio el padre.

"No me hagan ir allá y enseñarles a pescar a los dos, ¿eh?"

Fuera cuento, sueño o una realidad, nunca se había sentido tan rematadamente bien.

"_Confiture de fruits: framboises et grenades..."_

"_Comment_?" soltó él.

"_Confiture de fruits: framboises et grenades_," repitió ella, mostrándole el frasco de mermelada: "_Vous aimez la confiture_?"

"_Bien s__**û**__r. Et vous__ parlez Fran__Ç__ais_?"

"Hablarlo, no creo, aunque me gustaba mucho. Solo recuerdo un poco. ¿Puedo?"

"Por favor."

Josefina destapó el frasco y probó una cucharada: sí, frambuesas y granadas.

"Mi madre amaba el francés, siempre quiso que yo aprendiera. Murió cuando yo tenía tres años, pero mi padre se aseguró de cumplir su deseo y me puso una profesora de francés. Eso, claro, hasta que lo perdió todo en apuestas: el rancho, el dinero, todo. Luego murió él también. Yo lo encontré. Estaba prácticamente bañado en alcohol. Disculpe, disculpa que te cuente esto, es un día muy hermoso como para hablar de esas cosas."

"No, Josefina, no te disculpes. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Y aunque no sirva de nada decirlo, lamento que todo eso te haya pasado."

"Sí sirve. En realidad… nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Es raro, siento que me quité un peso de encima."

"Entonces me alegra ayudarte a cargarlo."

"¡Creo que picó algo!" oyeron gritar a Pepe: "¡Padre, Bernardo, ayúdenme!"

(…)

De ida, ella fue la última a la que pasaron buscando, así que fue con Bernardo en el asiento de atrás del carruaje, y Pepe agazapado en la parte trasera con los canastos. Sin embargo, de regreso, el padre Felipe se disculpó por lo que llamó su "anterior rudeza", y rogó a Josefina que se sentara adelante, junto a Diego.

Así, el viaje de vuelta fue de cerca de una hora, pero a ella le pareció medio minuto. Recordó sus fantasías de adolescente, en las que iba a caballo con aquel inalcanzable don Diego. Esto era infinitamente mejor. Esto era de verdad.

"Bien, aquí estás de regreso, sana y salva" anunció él, una vez se hubieron detenido frente a su casa: "¿Segura que tu tío sigue indispuesto?"

"Sí, anteayer recayó un poco y esta mañana lo dejé en cama. Creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar."

"Bien".

_Ahora no me vengas con que es por cortesía. Sacó a pasear a la sobrina y pues quería dar la cara ante el tío. ¿Hay algo que él no haga bien?_

_ Me rindo, me rendí hace tiempo: no. _

Lo vio descender del carruaje, rodearlo y venir hasta ella. Esto también se lo había imaginado quién sabe cuántas veces: él ofreciéndole sus brazos, ella apoyándose en sus hombros, él sosteniéndola mientras baja, después los dos mirándose a los ojos…

"Hasta muy pronto, Josefina".

Beso en los nudillos, sentir sus dedos en los suyos propios. Era demasiado.

"Hasta pronto. Diego."

Se despidió de los demás y entró a la casa casi levitando.

(…)

"_Ésta, sin duda, Sancho, debe ser grandísima y peligrosísima aventura, donde será necesario que yo muestre todo mi valor y esfuerzo"._

"_¡Desdichado de mí!" respondió Sancho; "si acaso esta aventura fuese de fantasmas, como me lo va pareciendo, ¿adónde habrá costillas que la sufran?"_

"_Por más fantasmas que sean" dijo don Quijote: "no consentiré yo que te toque en el pelo de la ropa; que si la otra vez se burlaron contigo, fue porque no pude yo saltar las paredes del corral, pero ahora estamos en campo raso, donde podré yo como quisiera esgrimir mi espada…"_

Josefina dejó caer el libro sobre su regazo y marcó la página del capítulo 19 con un trozo de cinta. El paseo del día (su único día libre a la semana) la había dejado como encandilada, y ahora se le mezclaban en la mente el Diego, el Zorro y el Quijote. La extraña comparación la hizo soltar una risita, pero el tema de la espada y…

Un par de golpes en su puerta.

"Tío, ¿qué hace de pie? ¿Quiere que le lleve más sopa?"

"La vecina vino hace un momento."

"¿Y usted le abrió la puerta? Debió quedarse en la cama, siéntese."

"No, no… me dijo que todo el pueblo te vio en un carruaje con una gente de dinero." Bien, esto no se lo esperaba: "Con un señor de dinero, para ser más exactos."

"Estaba el padre Felipe también y Pepe, y un criado y-"

"No, no, no, no, no. No quiero saber nada. No quiero saber ni quién era."

"¡Tío, e-"

"Déjeme hablar y no me levante la voz." No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había hablado así: "No sé si usted tiene idea de lo que un paseíto así parece, cuando se trata de un señor con dinero y de la mesera de la taberna. ¿La tienes? ¿Tienes idea?"

Tuvo que tragar grueso para poder responder: "Pues no sé qué ideas tenga la gente o tengas tú, pero yo sé que no estaba haciendo nada malo, además andábamos con el padre Felipe-"

"Deja de nombrar al cura, eso no te exime, a-" Le dio un acceso de tos tan fuerte, que tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera: "Solo quiero lo mejor para-"

No había manera. Josefina lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo metió en la cama y lo tapó, lo ayudó a tomar agua y le hizo un té, todo esto con el tío tosiendo y tosiendo sin parar. Una vez que entró en una especie de sopor, entre dormido y despierto, le secó el sudor de la frente, se fue a su cuarto y se recostó, abrazada al primer tomo de Don Quijote y obligándose a pensar en los panes con mermelada, los rayos del sol entre las ramas y un paseo en carruaje por un lugar muy lejano, para intentar no llorar.

(…)

Era ya tarde. No había logrado ni dormir ni moverse del punto donde estaba, cuando… algo… estaba segura de que lo había oído. Pero tal vez no, tal vez…

De nuevo: dos claros golpecitos en la ventana.

Salió de la cama de un salto y se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar, para escuchar mejor. Silencio, el ladrido de un perro a lo lejos y de nuevo los golpecitos. Con el corazón a mil, echó mano de un viejo candelabro que hace ya mucho había visto su última vela, y se acercó paso a paso, con el mayor sigilo que sus ya alterados nervios le permitían.

"Parece que usted y yo siempre nos encontramos en medio de alguna clase de pelea", le dijo la silueta oscura y alta desde el otro lado de la ventana. "Pero le suplico, señorita: envaine el arma."

El _arma_ casi se le cae. Tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos y ponerla en algún lugar.

"¿Y qué hace usted aquí?"

"Vine a devolverle esto."

Su chal blanco y el manojo de llaves. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que en una parte de su mente siempre había sabido que él buscaría la manera de devolvérselos. Y lo sabía, porque lo conocía. Porque era él.

"Ah…"

"Y a darle las gracias por supuesto, por haberme ayudado ese día."

Josefina puso las llaves junto al candelabro. El chal se lo echó sobre los hombros y se acurrucó en él, aunque no hacía frío.

"De nada."

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Era una noche sin luna, la penumbra era prácticamente igual tanto adentro como afuera. Aun así, se atrevió a dar otro paso, más cerca, lo suficiente como para distinguir la máscara, el sombrero, la capa, hasta el bigote.

"Sí."

"¿Segura? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"No, estoy bien."

Él no parecía convencido, pero no era mucho más lo que podía hacer.

"Entonces me retiro. Gracias de nuevo. Y hasta pronto."

Si hubiera podido detener el tiempo para pensar fríamente las cosas durante unos minutos al menos, probablemente hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que no debía hacerlo. Quizá en algún momento, más adelante, si las cosas seguían avanzando de esa forma tan increíble en que lo venían haciendo, él mismo se lo diría. No hubiera querido… ponerlo en evidencia o presionarlo en revelar algo así. Si se hubiera detenido a sí misma, si se hubiera tapado la boca con ambas manos, ¿qué habría sido diferente? No lo sabremos. Porque lo que pasó fue que las dos voces de su cabeza confluyeron en su garganta, para pronunciar con un hilo de aire una sola palabra, cuando ya él se había dado la vuelta para partir:

"¿Diego?"

Ahí está, lo dijo.

Él se volvió hacia ella nuevamente:

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Diego" repitió, ahora con seguridad.

"¿Por qué me llama así?"

"Porque… porque sé que eres tú." Se lanzó. Lanzó al aire todo lo reunido en cinco años de _buenos días, señorita, _de verlo de lejos, de enamoramiento; de supuesto olvido, de verlo de nuevo y reenamorarse, de enamorarse ahora de verdad: "Porque sé que tú ayudarías a la gente como lo haces, como lo hace el Zorro, que es un forajido, se supone, pero la gente lo aclama, sé que tú harías eso, Diego. Porque conozco tu voz, desde que estaba en la tienda y te veía llegar y oía tu voz, no puedes esconderla, y conozco tus ojos, aunque esté oscuro, son los mismos del paseo de hoy, los mismos que me miran... así. Porque te conozco y sé que… eres tú."

Por unos momentos eternos, él no habló. Cierto es que ella no le había preguntado nada, él no tenía que responder sí o no. Tal vez esto solo se quedaría así.

"Señorita, lamento decepcionarla pero-"

Josefina tomó el rostro de él en sus manos. Nunca se habría atrevido a algo así, pero esta noche… y no era solo la noche, eran él y ella, aquí y ahora.

Intentó bajarle la máscara.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

No había una razón. Solo estar cerca de él.

De inmediato, él la detuvo, tomó las manos de ella en las suyas enguantadas en negro. Un beso en un par de nudillos, en la punta de los dedos, en el dorso de la mano helada. Ahora en la otra.

Ella no insistiría. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo había intentado.

Y ahí estaba él, llevando de nuevo las manos de ella a ambos lados de su cara.

Más que verlo, lo sintió asentir, casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Qué cambiaría esto? De inmediato lo supo: nada. Lo amaba igual, Zorro o no Zorro. Diego o don Diego. Era el mismo, antes, ahora y siempre.

Le bajó la máscara y se echó llorar, de nuevo las manos en sus mejillas, manos que él las besaba una y otra vez, sosteniéndolas por las muñecas.

"Tú estás loco."

"Lo estoy si no hago esto."

Y la besó.

_Nota: tomé la idea del día de campo de las salidas de Diego, primero con Magdalena, el sargento García y la tía de ella (doña Inés); y luego con Ana María y Ricardo, cuando él estaba practicando esgrima para su duelo con el Zorro. De hecho, lo del sombrero que se puso Josefina, como se podrán imaginar, lo pensé estilo el de Ana María. En cuanto a los métodos de pesca, como caña de pescar y afines, no sé si en esa época eran así, así que, como con todo lo referente a 1820, me disculpo si hay algo que no tenga coherencia. La cita del libro, es de Don Quijote por supuesto, y Cervantes. Ahora, sé que lo del Zorro dejarse quitar la máscara es algo extremo, pero quería que esta escena fuera así, la imaginé desde antes de empezar a escribir la historia. Espero concuerde con el resto de lo que ha pasado. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews :-) _


	7. Capítulo 7: La casa

Capítulo VII

La casa

"Tienes razón. Soy yo." Por fin tenía su rostro tan cerca, escuchaba su voz como ocupando todo el espacio. Un beso… diversas descripciones tantas veces leídas en novelas más o menos melodramáticas. Esas eran puras letras en papel, puros pálidos intentos. Esto, los labios de Diego en los suyos, su respiración, sus brazos que la rodeaban… esto… era… total. "No voy a esconder más esto de ti."

No estaba segura de si podría hablar. Lo intentó:

"Lo que haces… es peligroso, Dios, hay una recompensa por ti, vivo o muerto."

"Tengo que hacerlo."

"Lo sé, yo sé que sí, sé que es parte de quien eres, pero… igual me da miedo que algo malo te pase."

"Escucha." Ahora fue él quien tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos: "nada malo me va a pasar. ¿Me crees?" Josefina asintió. Tenía que creerle. Él continuó: "Cuando llegué estabas preocupada o triste por algo. ¿Qué era?"

Ya hasta se había olvidado de eso:

"Nada, no importa."

"Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa. Además, creo que ya nos podemos decir todo, ¿no?"

Viniendo estas palabras de un Zorro desenmascarado…

"Pues sí, es verdad."

Le contó acerca del regaño de tío Pedro.

"Entiendo su punto de vista y creo que tiene algo de razón. Eso vamos a tener que solucionarlo pronto."

"¿Cóm-" De pronto, un ataque de tos desde la otra habitación, intentos de llamar _¡Josefina!,_ sin lograr del todo armar el nombre. "Parece que lo invocamos."

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Eso le pasa de noche siempre, tengo que ir y…"

"Por supuesto." Puso el antifaz negro en su sitio. Era el Zorro de nuevo.

"Hasta muy pronto, señorita."

"Hasta pronto..."

Un beso más, que les dure hasta la próxima vez.

"¡Ya voy, tío!"

(…)

El día siguiente fue un día común y corriente en la taberna. Vino que servir, platos que lavar, un par de nuevos huéspedes a quienes mostrar sus habitaciones en la posada, otra habitación que limpiar y ordenar, cambiar las sábanas y sacudir. Y nadie lo sabía, nadie podía imaginarlo siquiera; que la muchacha de falda azul y blusa blanca que andaba invisible de aquí para allá, se había besado con el hombre que amaba por primera vez la noche anterior, hace horas apenas, tan pocas, que aún podía oírlo y sentirlo frente a sí. Tal vez su amiga, la señora viuda, se habría dado cuenta y algo le habría dicho; pero se había ido de la ciudad hace un par de días. Entonces eran ella sola y su secreto, y vaya secreto. Diego era el Zorro, ahora le parecía obvio. ¿Quién podía interesarse por quienes más lo necesitaban y querer ayudarles, como él? ¿Quién podía saltar por los tejados, pelear a sable limpio, desafiar a la autoridad, ser tan valiente, sino él? Ahora todo tenía sentido, desde que lo vio por primera vez en la tienda de sus tíos, hace ya más de cinco años: él no era un hombre común. No hubiera podido no enamorarse de él.

No lo vio en todo el día. Sin embargo, los asistentes de la taberna comentaban que el Zorro había salvado a dos jóvenes vaqueros de ser ahorcados. Luego hubo una persecución por las montañas, donde los ayudó a escapar, además de finalmente probar que eran inocentes del crimen que se les achacaba. Josefina escuchó todo esto tratando de hacer calzar la idea de que ese Zorro del que hablaban, don Diego de la Vega y el hombre que la noche anterior había estado en su ventana eran uno y, sí, el mismo.

Y lo eran. Así de simple.

El viernes a mediodía, el corazón casi se le sale por la boca al verlo entrar en la taberna junto al Sargento García.

"Buenas tardes, señores. ¿Vino?"

"¡Oh sí, sí! Muchas gracias."

"Buenas tardes, señorita."

"Don Diego", continuó el soldado: "Qué bueno que nos hemos encontrado hoy. Quería contarle de un nuevo proyecto que…"

Los dejó conversando, contenta de verlo aunque sea un momento y aunque sea así.

"Josefina." Don Theo también vino detrás de la barra, a secar vasos junto a ella. Le dijo en voz baja: "Voy a atender yo la mesa uno, si no te importa. Me parece más adecuado."

Ella alineó un vaso seco junto a los demás. Tomó otro y siguió secando:

"¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Yo no quiero decir nada. Solo que no me gusta que la gente hable de mis empleados. Haz el favor de llevar eso a la bodega."

Casi no podía respirar de la rabia, mientras organizaba las bandejas allá atrás.

(…)

No eran exageraciones suyas: don Theo la había hecho trabajar más que de costumbre y ella sabía bien por qué. Pero no se quejó ni una vez; hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y hasta pudo salir relativamente temprano. Lo malo fue que no se enteró cuando Diego se fue. De cualquier manera, ya estaba reprimiendo la sonrisa de nuevo, al revivir el recuerdo de aquellos besos, cuando abría la puerta para entrar a casa. A don Pedro lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones desteñidos y comidos por la polilla:

"Tío, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Se tomó el caldo que-"

_¡Por las sandalias de Moisés!,_ como decía tía Caridad.

En el otro sillón estaba Diego, poniéndose de pie al verla entrar.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿La ayudo con eso?" Le quitó la cesta de verduras, que siempre le permitían tomar de lo que había sobrado del día: "¿Sobre aquella mesa está bien?"

"…"

Fue el tío quien respondió: "Sí don Diego, está bien, gracias."

Josefina no sabía a dónde mirar, dónde poner las manos o qué hacer. Era una pintura más que inesperada, poco común: un De la Vega, con su traje traído de España (que le quedaba tan bien, valga decirlo), que medía como dos metros y era todo galantería, en la salita pequeña y oscura de una casita común y corriente ubicada hacia el lado más rústico del pueblo.

Y sin embargo, tenía sentido.

"Le estaba diciendo a su tío que ya es un poco tarde y no quisiera importunarlo más, pero no quería irme sin despedirme de usted. Así que me retiro. Hasta pronto, señorita" explicó como si nada, tomando su mano derecha para besarla.

"Hasta pronto" logró articular ella.

"Don Pedro, muchas gracias, ha sido un gusto verle de nuevo después de tanto tiempo."

"El placer es mío, don Diego. Hasta pronto" el tío se levantó y le dio un apretón de mano; tenía buen aspecto hoy, aunque una cara como de no dar crédito a sus ojos.

"Gracias de nuevo."

Otra inclinación de cabeza y se fue por donde mismo Josefina acababa de entrar.

"Bueno, yo me voy a la cama."

"¡Tío! Dígame qué fue eso, ¿qué le dijo Diego, don Diego?"

"Ah, conversamos bastante rato."

"…"

"…"

"¿De qué?"

"Cosas de hombres."

"Pero tío-"

"¡No sea entrometida! Ya me voy a dormir." Y con eso, se fue a su dormitorio arrastrando los pies.

(…)

Había un par de teclas que se quedaban abajo luego de tocarlas; había que tomarse un instante para devolverlas a su lugar, pero aun así, el viejo piano de la Misión era mejor que nada. Josefina no recordaba muchas piezas y tampoco tenía partituras. Solo una memoria entre táctil y auditiva, que le permitía conocer esta sonata con claridad. A momentos era triste, a veces mágica, luego como ir caminando, o como un arroyuelo.

Y sabía que él llegaría en cualquier momento, tal vez ya la estaba escuchando. Cada nota lo llamaba, como si se tratara de su propia voz, que lo buscaba desde siempre.

Sus dedos se detuvieron. Habría que arreglar este par de teclas de alguna manera.

"Eso es muy hermoso, Josefina."

"La pieza, sí. Pero me acuerdo hasta aquí, ya no me sé la última parte."

Vino a sentarse a su lado en la banqueta, produciéndole como un escalofrío cuando sintió su brazo contra el suyo: "No sabía que tocabas el piano. Parece que siempre tienes alguna sorpresa."

"¿Yo? ¿Yo, tengo sorpresas?"

Nunca imaginó estar con él en el pequeño nicho que forma un piano, que siempre le había parecido tan solitario, sonriendo los dos por un secreto compartido.

"Sorpresas agradables, sí, siempre."

"Por ejemplo" prosiguió ella: "Fue bastante sorprendente llegar a casa y encontrarte en la sala con tío Pedro."

"Te dije que debíamos solucionar eso y ya ves, está solucionado."

"Ah. ¿Tú lo solucionas todo?"

"Hago lo posible. E intento lo imposible. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Puedes tocar eso de nuevo?"

"¿Te confieso algo? Siempre me daba algo de… vergüenza, el tocar frente a otras personas. Tal vez sea absurdo porque un instrumento siempre va a ser escuchado por otros."

"Bueno, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día."

"No. Eso era antes o con otras personas. Contigo no me da vergüenza."

Empezó a tocar la pieza tantas veces repasada, pero le parecía algo completamente nuevo. Sentir los ojos de Diego sobre sus manos, sobre sus brazos desnudos, tenerlo tan cerca que su codo derecho chocaba contra él cada vez que se requerían notas más agudas, la enviaba como a otra especie de dimensión.

Él la escuchaba, la veía, quería besarla de nuevo, ella lo sabía.

Hasta recordó la parte final de la sonata y pudo tocarla por primera vez en años.

(…)

El último sereno del día, el que anunciaba la medianoche, había pasado hacía unos minutos. Debían ser las 12:10 más o menos. 12:15 era la hora pautada. Josefina estaba en la ventana ya lista, con su otro chal, el oscuro, cubriéndole la cabeza y una mezcla casi tangible de emoción, susto, nervios y cuanto sinónimo de estos exista. Seguro que algo así no estaba incluido en el permiso concedido por el tío.

_Eso qué importa. Aquí voy de todos modos. _

La verdad es que hacía rato que las dos voces se habían combinado en una.

Los cascos de un caballo, muy lejos; luego, cada vez más cerca, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho a igual velocidad. Al fin, se detuvo en su ventana: el Zorro, vestido de negro, en su corcel de igual color; Diego en su caballo, así como lo vio en la tienda hace un millón de años, hace nada.

"Buenas noches, señorita. ¿La llevo?"

Con un salto del que no se habría creído capaz antes, Josefina salió por la ventana.

"Qué amable."

La ayudó a subir a Tornado y un instante después, ya partían a toda velocidad.

Y volaban. Bueno, no literalmente, pero así lo sentía ella sin asomo de dudas. Era un abandono completo y feliz, saber que no tenía control sobre nada, que él llevaba las riendas del caballo a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y que así, nunca en su vida había estado tan segura.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Es otra sorpresa."

Tornado no dio ni un paso en falso mientras atravesaban los caminos y las colinas áridas. Finalmente se detuvieron. Él descendió primero y la sostuvo al bajar.

"Aquí estamos."

Era noche de luna clara y estaba despejado. Se encontraban en un risco y, abajo, el desfiladero era profundo y las paredes escarpadas a los lados se extendían tal vez por kilómetros. En el fondo había un río en alguna parte y a lo lejos, más montañas. Era un espectáculo rocoso y colosal, como salido de otro planeta. Y había como cincuenta mil estrellas, más de las que normalmente se veían desde el pueblo o de las que nadie se acordaba de mirar.

"A veces vengo aquí, cuando hay muchos lanceros en los caminos y el Zorro no puede volver a casa aún. Creo que nadie más conoce este sitio, tal vez los indios llegaron en algún momento pero nadie más."

"Es increíble, mira cuántas estrellas y mira, hacia allá… no hay nadie más en el mundo. Somos los únicos."

"Somos los únicos" repitió él.

Josefina se volvió hacia él: "Quiero preguntarte… ¿por qué confiaste en mí? Para decirme, ya sabes... eso."

Se quitó la máscara. Ahí estaba su rostro.

"Josefina…" tocó su mejilla, su cabello oscuro que quería escaparse del chal, y prosiguió: "hay cosas que solo _sabes_. Puedo enumerar razones o inventar argumentos, pero sé que no los necesito. Porque lo siento."

Ahora estaba muy cerca, cerca otra vez, tanto, que podía oler su piel, morirse ahí mismo en su presencia.

"Diego…" Amaba pronunciar su nombre, así en voz alta. Y amó sentir su boca en sus labios otra vez.

No había nada más, eso era seguro, ni montañas ni estrellas, solo este beso, en todo el universo.

"Te amo, Josefina."

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No había por qué luchar contra ellas.

"Yo siempre te he amado."

"¿En serio?"

"Pues claro."

"Qué bueno, porque quería preguntarte algo."

_Algo._

¿Algo como qué?

Algo como verlo arrodillarse, hincarse en una rodilla.

Algo que tenía entre sus manos, una cajita.

Algo… se quita un guante y lo deja caer, y en la cajita hay algo que brilla.

Algo que le dicen sus ojos, siempre se lo dicen todo.

¿Algo como qué?

Como esto.

(…)

Nota: ¡bien! Aquí está. Por cierto, después de escribir esto, me quedó la duda de si la luz de la luna sería suficiente para poder ver el paisaje, ¡ja! Imaginemos que sí. Además, quería comentar que lo de que el Zorro mide como dos metros, lo tomé literalmente de un comentario en un video de Youtube, en el que una persona dice que un día en los años 80 se encontró en una calle de Argentina a Guy Williams, que "medía como dos metros" (en realidad medía 1.90 m, cerca) y que se quedó sin habla al verlo (yo también me habría quedado así). Otra cosita: no sé si es muy rápido que ocurra lo de la última parte de este capítulo, pero en esos tiempos era así, ¿no? Recuerdo un capítulo en que Diego tenía como uno o dos días de conocer a Magdalena o Rosarito, no recuerdo cuál de las dos (aunque a las dos las conocía de la infancia, pero bueno, las volvía a ver después de años), y don Alejandro le preguntó que si ya anunciaban el compromiso. Así que… ¡saludos! Y gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8: El risco

Capítulo VIII

El risco

_Antes:_

"Hijo, querías hablar conmigo. Aquí estoy."

Diego dejó el puro en el cenicero al ver a su padre entrar a la sala y sentarse frente a él, al otro lado de la mesita usualmente destinada para duelos de ajedrez o damas.

Esperaba que lo de hoy no terminara en enfrentamiento.

"Sí, sé que hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente con lo del ganado nuevo, pero esto es importante."

Don Alejandro asintió: "Soy todo oídos."

Diego no recordaba la última vez que había vacilado acerca de cuál sería la mejor forma de empezar a decir algo. Siempre tenía la palabra pronta y precisa para todo, pero esto era diferente. Lo mejor sería entonces irse sin rodeos:

"Padre, muchas veces me has insistido en que debería casarme."

"Así es."

"Bien." ¿Cómo ponerlo? Sí: la pura verdad: "Me contenta decirte que he encontrado a la mujer indicada."

El rostro de don Alejandro, serio por lo general, se iluminó: "¡Hijo! Qué alegría me das, ¿no estás bromeando?"

"No, claro que no."

"Ya sabía yo que este día llegaría." Hasta le dio un abrazo: "Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿vino?, no, champaña, ¡Bernardo!, no, ya se fue a dormir, no importa, el vino servirá." Destapó la botella y prosiguió, mientras servía dos vasos de cristal de Venecia: "Ya pensaba que me iba a ir de este mundo sin ver nietos, pero dime, ¿es Magdalena? ¿O Rosarito? Ella está viviendo en Monterrey pero no importa, podemos hacer dos fiestas de compromiso, una allá y otra aquí. ¡Salud! ¿Es alguna de ellas? ¿O acaso Elena Torres?"

Tomó un trago: "No, ninguna de ellas. Se llama Josefina."

Don Alejandro pasó revista en su memoria, sin éxito:

"No creo conocerla, ¿de quién es hija?"

"La verdad no le he preguntado el nombre de sus padres, no me ha parecido de importancia."

"Bueno pero ¿de qué familia es? ¿Cuándo la conociste, dónde?"

Diego puso la copa sobre la mesita, junto al cenicero: "Padre, Josefina es sobrina de don Pedro, el que tenía el puesto de artículos de cuero en el mercado. Ella ayudaba en la tienda pero como cerró, ahora es mesera en la taberna."

El padre se quedó mirándolo de par en par por unos momentos, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

"Ah." Vino a sentarse de nuevo. "Mesera. En la taberna."

"¿Hay algo de malo en eso? ¿O de indigno?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca."

"Tienes razón. Discúlpame, es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Sé que esperabas a la hija o nieta de alguno de los hacendados. Pero es ella con quien quiero estar."

"Hijo, no digo que esta muchacha tenga nada de malo, pero habiendo tantas jóvenes de familia… a Magdalena no le eres nada indiferente, bien lo sabes."

"Sí pero tienes que conocer a Josefina. No solo es hermosa, es inteligente, cuando estoy con ella solo quisiera que el tiempo se detenga y estar-"

"¿No la habrás dejado embarazada o sí? Te hablo con franqueza, eres mi hijo."

"Y solo a mi padre le permitiría preguntar algo así acerca de ella, el hecho de que sea mesera no quiere decir que sea-"

"Está bien, está bien, pero tienes que admitir que la pregunta no es descabellada."

"Si se tratara de la hija de uno de tus amigos, ¿me preguntarías eso?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero a ellas sé cómo las criaron, sé quiénes son sus familias."

"Y yo sé quién es Josefina."

Los vasos de vino estaban los dos sobre la mesita, a medio tomar.

Había que seguir intentando:

"Escucha padre, solo date la oportunidad de conocerla y te aseguro que verás lo que yo veo. Una mujer valiosa, dulce y valiente a la vez, honesta, además cuida a su tío que está enfermo y-"

"¿Me dejas pensar un momento?"

Fue más una orden que una petición.

Don Alejandro abrió el estuche de madera donde se guardaban los puros y tomó uno. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba o debía tomar una decisión.

Por un rato, el reloj de péndulo fue el único sonido en la sala del rancho De la Vega.

Al fin, el más viejo de los presentes habló:

"Eso que dijiste, de querer estar con esa muchacha siempre… me recuerda a como me sentía cuando conocí a tu madre. No era suficiente hacerle la visita media hora al día. Quería… eso, que el tiempo no pasara." Siempre que hablaba de su fallecida esposa, lo cual no ocurría muy a menudo, parecía que sus ojos viajaban al pasado, a ver algo que solo él, y nadie más, podía ver. Entonces volvió al presente: "Hijo, si hay algo que los hechos me han demostrado, es que un padre no podría estar más orgulloso de su hijo, de lo que yo lo estoy de ti. Y no lo digo solo por el Zorro sino por todo. La verdad es que si me muriera justo ahora, moriría feliz con la certeza de que eres un hombre hecho y derecho, con integridad y buen criterio, cuyas decisiones siempre han probado ser las justas, a veces en contra de mis propias ideas, anticuadas tal vez. Si de verdad quieres a esa muchacha, a Josefina-"

"La amo."

"Entonces yo no tengo nada que objetar. Salud."

(…)

_Después: _

"La primera vez que te vi después de que llegué de España, tú no me viste a mí. Venía justo entrando al pueblo y el carruaje se detuvo. Y entre la gente del mercado, te vi a ti y de inmediato te recordé de la tienda. Estabas en un puesto de frutas esperando para pagar, creo, y… le estabas hablando a un perro."

Por lo visto, era posible llorar y reír a la vez. Ya no sabía ni dónde estaba parada ni si esto estaba pasando de verdad o era otra de sus fantasías.

_Es real…_

_¿Estás segura?_

_Sí._

_Qué bueno…_

Diego continuó: "Parecías tener una conversación muy interesante con él. Tu rostro, y qué bonito rostro, tenía todas estas distintas expresiones, como si le estuvieras contando alguna historia. Entonces el perro se fue y te quedaste sonriendo un rato. Y yo también. Me dije que había que ser muy pura de espíritu para hacer algo así, solo porque te salió hacerlo, como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Y desde entonces he estado así: viéndote, después buscando hablarte y siempre queriendo estar más cerca de ti. Porque no hay nadie como tú en este mundo, Josefina."

Ella le apretó la mano.

_Sí, es real. _

"Contigo no tengo que aparentar nada, contigo solo soy yo, y aunque la vida que llevo, como bien dijiste, tiene sus peligros, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y lo que no también, para que esos peligros no te alcancen a ti, y te protegeré siempre y te amaré siempre como te amo hoy y más aún si es que es posible, si te casas conmigo."

¿Había algo que pensar?

"Sí", dijo simplemente. "Sí. Con peligros o sin ellos, no me importa, estoy contigo para todo" respondió entre lágrimas, besando sus labios de nuevo.

Luego le mostró la cajita de madera pulida: "Era de mi madre. Y antes, de mi abuela. Fue el anillo de compromiso de las dos. Ahora es tuyo. ¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió repetidas veces.

Diego tomó su mano izquierda, la mano del corazón, que le temblaba como si hubiera mucho frío, y le puso el anillo: era de plata, con tres piedras brillantes, la del centro más grande.

"Disculpa que llore tanto, es que…"

"Está bien." La abrazó. El chal se le había deslizado hasta los hombros. Besó su cabello oscuro: "Está bien. Yo también estoy feliz."

"Te amo, Diego" dijo contra su pecho.

"Y yo a ti, Josefina. Te amo."

(…)

A eso de las tres de la mañana estaba de vuelta en su alcoba, que le parecía muy pequeña, minúscula, para contener dentro de sí todo lo que a Josefina se le desbordaba por los poros.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, se estiró, rio, admiró otra vez el anillo en su mano, que aún en la oscuridad lograba robar luz de algún lado y refulgir. Había sido de su madre, de su abuela… algo tan significativo para él, seguro para don Alejandro también. Y, Jesús Sacramentado, ahora estaba en su mano como símbolo de…

"¡De amor! Amor, amor, amor, te amo, te amo, te amo…" murmuró como cien veces. Le pasó por la cabeza toda una vida junto a él, desayunando, almorzando y cenando juntos todos los días; conversando, tomando decisiones y, por qué no, discutiendo, todo juntos, y hasta recordó que su tía Caridad, hace ya tiempo, le había explicado, con la menor cantidad posible de detalles, cómo es que los esposos y las esposas hacen los bebés.

Y rio de nuevo. Y lloró y rio, para al fin escuchar los primeros trinos de los pájaros al amanecer.

(…)

"Don Theo, ¿puedo salir más temprano hoy?"

"¿A qué hora?"

"¿A las cuatro podría ser?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si me disculpa, es algo personal."

El tabernero echó un vistazo alrededor antes de contestar: "En más de dos años que tienes trabajando aquí nunca habías pedido permiso para llegar más tarde o salir más temprano. Y casualmente, ahora que andas… enredada por ahí, necesitas salir más temprano por _algo personal_."

"Yo no estoy ningún enredada por ahí" dijo con la mayor calma que fue capaz: "¿Puedo o no?"

"Puedes. Solo por esta vez."

"Gracias."

"Mira. Josefina, en todo este tiempo te he tomado cariño, por eso me permito darte un consejo, por eso y porque estas canas no son de adorno. El joven De la Vega siempre ha sido ejemplar, un caballero. Pero los que son como él, de dinero y buena familia quiero decir, nunca buscan nada serio con muchachas que no son de su nivel. Ten eso en mente."

Lo que tenía, pero oculto debajo de la blusa y contra el pecho, era el anillo de las señoras De la Vega, colgado del cuello con hilo de tejer con triple vuelta y cuádruple nudo. A cada momento acercaba la mano para sentirlo, para asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

"Le agradezco la preocupación, don Theo. Voy a llevar el almuerzo a aquellas mesas."

Y de verdad se lo agradecía; aunque incómodo el comentario, sabía que el posadero no tenía sino buena intención, igual que su tío la había tenido.

Es solo que la vida de pronto nos sorprende a todos.

(…)

El vestido azul agua serviría. De hecho, es el único con el que podía contar, porque al rosa le habían salido como unas manchas de tanto estar guardado. No es que con frecuencia tuviera oportunidad de ponerse ninguno de los dos, y su ropa habitual siempre era falda y blusa. El cabello le quedó bastante bien, sencillo pero un poco diferente a como lo cargaba siempre en la taberna, las horquillas de metal habían ayudado. Su par de zarcillos de perlas, que habían pertenecido a su madre, los únicos que había logrado salvar de las casas de empeño y las apuestas de su padre. Una cinta como gargantilla.

"¡Tío!" asomó la cabeza fuera del armario, el baúl a un lado, desbordándose de trapos de toda época y tipo: "¿No ha visto el chal que era de mi tía? El que es de seda con la flor bordada."

"¿Qué? Yo no sé de eso."

"Creo que alguna vez lo vi por aquí pero no sé cuándo…"

"Josefina."

"…tengo el blanco pero ese-"

"Josefina de Jesús, venga para acá."

Años sin que le dijera por su nombre completo.

Ahí acomodado, en su silla de leer que ya poco usaba y vistiendo su único traje, tío Pedro le pareció hasta más joven:

"Una consulta: ¿Diego de la Vega le pidió matrimonio porque usted cargaba un chal de seda?"

Su propia respuesta, más el aspecto que seguramente tenía ahí parada y descalza, se le hicieron ridículos: "No pero-"

"Pero nada. Él la quiere y punto. Eso me quedó más que claro la tarde que abrí la puerta y me lo encontré ahí y me pidió permiso para cortejarla, y me pidió su mano de una vez, si es que usted aceptaba. Así que déjese de necedades y de chales de seda, que él la quiere sea vestida de mesera o vestida de princesa." Al viejo se le quebró la voz; a Josefina, un poquito el corazón: "La quiere vestida de novia…"

Josefina se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó:

"Yo sé, es que… la verdad me pone muy nerviosa conocer a su padre. Bueno, ya lo he visto antes, pero no así. Quiero causarle una buena impresión."

"La buena impresión, hijita, se la causas con esto" se señaló la sien con un dedo nudoso: "Y con esto", ahora, la mano sobre el corazón.

Más ridícula se sintió ahora, pero a la vez se alegró de tener a alguien que le hiciera ver algo tan transparente y tan cierto.

"Es verdad…"

"Además, de todos los dones y señores que pasaron por la tienda durante todos esos años, don Alejandro siempre fue uno de los más sensatos. No puedo negar que tiene su carácter-"

"Ay…"

"-pero ya verás que te va a querer." El viejo le pasó una mano por el cabello, cosa poco común: no era de muchos sentimentalismos: "Caridad estaría muy contenta de verte así."

"Gracias, tío. Gracias por todo. ¿Está seguro de que puede venir?"

"Sí, hoy me siento como nuevo. Bueno. Vaya y termine de acomodarse que ya son las 5:30. ¿Dónde está el anillo?"

"Ahí lo tengo. Me lo pongo, ¿no?"

"Usted como que tiene aserrín entre oreja y oreja."

"¡Tío! Es que era de la esposa de don Alejandro y de su mamá además, y no sé si a él le guste que de pronto una desconocida-"

"Usted no es una desconocida, es la prometida de su hijo. Y si Diego te dio el condenado anillo, es para que te lo pongas y porque su padre estuvo de acuerdo. Si no te lo pones, más bien sería un desaire."

Josefina abrió los ojos hasta donde ya no más:

"Tiene razón, ¿qué haría sin usted, tío?" le dio un beso en la calva y se fue dando saltitos.

"No, muchachita. ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti?"

Una vez en su alcoba, se calzó los zapatos. Cortó el estambre en el que había cargado el anillo todo el día y se lo puso en el dedo. Lo admiraba por enésima vez cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Nota: si parece muy absurdo lo de la duda de Josefina sobre el anillo al final, la verdad me puse en su lugar y algo así se me habría ocurrido a mí, por absurdo que sea. Las personas a veces somos absurdas, qué se hace. Gracias por leer. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9: El rancho

Capítulo 9

El rancho

Doña Luisa corrió a asomarse a la ventana al apenas oír el carruaje acercarse y detenerse frente a la casa de don Pedro, tal como la otra vez. Ya estaba preparando el cuento y poniéndole color (la sobrina escapándose con el joven De la Vega, los dos solos y a horas ya casi de la cena) cuando su extrañeza se convirtió en incredulidad y finalmente en asombro, al ver a tío y sobrina, los dos, subir al carruaje con don Diego y partir.

No es que se fuera a guardar el secreto, ella no era escaparate de nadie.

(…)

_Eres la prometida de Diego. _

_ Vamos a su casa a conocer formalmente a su padre. _

El vértigo y la euforia le recorrían las venas y se hicieron casi sólidos, en cuanto se encontraron frente a la entrada principal del rancho De la Vega.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó él. Atrás, Bernardo ayudaba a don Pedro a descender.

"Sí." No podía decirle ni el uno por ciento de una mentira a este hombre: "Más o menos. Quiero que todo salga bien."

"Y así será" le dijo, con un beso en los nudillos capaz de derretir a una plancha de hierro: "Estoy seguro de que le vas a gustar."

"¿Y cómo sabes?"

"Porque me gustas a mí. ¿Vamos?"

Sin chales de seda.

Solo ella, del brazo de Diego, y la verdad.

"Yo nací en esta casa. Corría por este patio y trepaba a esos árboles cuando era niño."

"Pero ya se dejó de esas aventuras, según he oído" dijo el tío con buen humor.

Los otros dos compartieron una mirada fugaz.

"Es verdad. Ahora me dedico a ayudar a mi padre con el rancho y con los negocios, a la lectura y pronto al matrimonio."

Para su sorpresa, se sintió más tranquila de pronto. ¿Cómo no, con él a su lado y diciendo esas cosas?

Bernardo abrió la puerta de la casa. Del otro lado: don Alejandro de la Vega.

"Josefina" la saludó, tomándole ambas manos.

"Don Alejandro, muchas gracias por invitarnos."

"La gente siempre dice que es un gusto ver a alguien, como mera formalidad. Pero yo te lo digo de corazón: qué gusto saludarte y qué gusto que estén en casa tú y tu tío."

El viejo comerciante y su antiguo cliente se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

"Don Alejandro", continuó el tío una vez estuvieron sentados en la antesala: "Tal como dijo mi sobrina, quiero agradecerle por la invitación, verdaderamente es un honor."

"Le aseguro que no hay nada que agradecer. Ahora vamos a ser familia, ¿no es cierto?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se hicieron diferentes comentarios y distintos temas salieron a colación. Josefina se esforzaba en centrar toda su atención en la conversación, para no dejarse sobrepasar por la idea de lo surrealista de la escena. En cierto momento, vio que el padre de Diego (¿su suegro? ¡Era su suegro!) le daba un vistazo a su mano izquierda, en la que brillaba la joya que iba ya por la tercera generación.

"¿Puedo?" Don Alejandro le tendió la mano. Ella se la dio. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la tenía helada? "Pasó 26 años guardado, este anillo, en el fondo de un baúl, triste por haber perdido a su anterior dueña, pero esperanzado de que un día llegara otra mujer digna de llevarlo. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, Josefina, pero si Diego dice que tú eres esa mujer, yo le creo."

_No te vas a poner a llorar aquí. _

Se tragó las lágrimas que apenas habían empezado a humedecerle los ojos:

"Gracias, don Alejandro. Sé lo que representa para su familia y créame que lo estoy llevando con mucho respeto y lo llevaré siempre con… con todo el amor que le tengo a su hijo."

"Bueno. Pero ya no tiembles, ¿eh?" le apretó la mano suavemente: "Repito: estamos en familia."

Bernardo trajo vino. La cena estaría lista pronto.

(…)

La biblioteca estaba toda cubierta en madera, con libros y más libros donde fuera que uno pusiera la vista.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Josefina vio libros de historia, otros de poesía, un método para aprender francés que eran siete tomos como de mil páginas cada uno.

"Es increíble, tenía años sin ver tantos libros juntos."

"Espero te vayas acostumbrando, porque esta va a ser tu casa."

_Vivir con él._

_No te vas a desmayar aquí. _

"¿Nuestra casa?"

"Exactamente, nuestra casa" convino él y le echó un ojo a la puerta abierta: desde el comedor llegaban un par de voces que conversaban sobre caballos. No había moros en la costa, un besito no estaría mal.

Bernardo puso un pie en la biblioteca y al encontrarse con aquello, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció, cargado con la bandeja con las tazas de té, la tetera, el azúcar y la miel.

Ella ni lo notó. Tenía los cinco sentidos en ese beso.

"Sabes que he pensado acerca de dejar a tío Pedro viviendo solo. Tendría que visitarlo-"

"No tienes que visitarlo si él se viene a vivir para acá."

"¿Es en serio?"

"Esta casa es demasiado grande, hay toda un ala que ni se usa. Tendríamos nuestro espacio y él también."

"De todos modos es muy apegado con sus cosas. No lo imagino mudándose a otro sitio."

"Bueno, hagamos algo: hazle el ofrecimiento y si no quiere, buscamos a alguien que vaya y lo ayude con la casa y tú lo visitas cuando quieras. ¿Te parece?"

Mirando recto, los ojos de Josefina le llegaban a él casi al mentón. Ahí podía ver su piel tan cerca, hasta sus poros. Hasta podía tocar con dos dedos, como examinando, el hueso de la quijada, la sombra casi invisible de su barba.

"Quiero ver si eres de verdad" respondió ella a su mirada interrogativa: "Eres un príncipe."

Él le tomó los deditos y se los besó.

"Príncipe no. Zorro." Otro beso. Esta vez, no hubo Bernardo que se asomara. Luego, prosiguió: "¿Te gusta la idea de la fiesta de compromiso? Creo que mi padre se emocionó tanto que ni te preguntó."

"Sí me gusta. No me intimida para nada que los invitados sean todos hacendados y sus familias, capitanes, gobernadores y no sé, ¿el Rey también?"

"De hecho, sí es costumbre mandarle invitación, aunque se sobreentienda que no venga por lo lejos."

"Ah, eso me tranquiliza. No, sabes que estoy bromeando. Aunque sí me intimida un poco, ellos son parte de tu vida y donde estés tú, ahí quiero estar. Para todo."

"Para todo y para siempre. Y… quería preguntarte otra cosa y espero que no lo tomes a mal."

"¿Qué podría tomar a mal?"

"Promételo."

"Lo prometo."

"Si la boda es en un mes, ¿no crees que ya no es necesario que trabajes? Vas a ser mi esposa y sé que es tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo si decides no volver a la taberna."

"…"

"Prométeme que no lo estás tomando a mal."

"Claro que no, es solo que…"

"¿Sí?"

"…"

"Nos decimos la verdad siempre, ¿no?"

"Es que no quiero que nadie piense que estoy contigo por…"

"¿Hm?"

Era difícil decirlo. Pero él tenía razón: sin secretos, sin tomar las cosas a mal.

_Sin chales de seda._

"…por tu dinero. Sabes que no es así."

"Tú misma lo acabas de decir: yo sé que no es así. Eso es lo que importa. Si la vecina o el socio de mi padre o quien sea piensan otra cosa, me tiene sin cuidado."

"Sí pero además, mi tío, el sueldo de la taberna es lo único que lo ayuda a él también."

"¿Te refieres a_ mi_ tío Pedro?" le dijo con un guiño y añadió: "Para todo."

Otra cosa de Diego: olía siempre bien. No creía que fuera perfume, tal vez era jabón, o los puros, o todo. Tal vez era él.

Otro toquecito en la quijada. Ah, sí: era de carne y hueso.

"Voy a trabajar un mes más. Hasta antes de la boda. ¿Sí?"

"Como tú digas. Y quiero darte otra cosa."

"¿Más?"

"Apenas comienzo."

(…)

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Josefina?"

Desde su habitación, en pijama y recostado entre varias almohadas, don Pedro veía a un montón de extraños cargados con baúles invadiendo su sala: "¡Josefina!"

"Tío" se asomó por la puerta: "Recuerde que le dije que iba a venir una gente."

"¿A qué?"

"A traer unos vestidos, parece. Mire, voy a cerrar aquí."

"¿Vesti-"

Eran ocho baúles, un par de percheros de madera y un espejo de cuerpo completo, los que ahora casi no dejaban espacio para caminar en la salita. Al fin, una dama extremadamente elegante y bonita hizo entrada triunfal:

"Tú debes ser Josefina. Yo soy Graciela y por lo que veo, tenemos bastante trabajo por delante."

Lo primero fue tomarle las medidas para el vestido de novia. No le tomaban medidas desde que hizo la primera comunión, hacía más de diez años. Doña Graciela y su ayudanta (los que cargaban los baúles habían salido) la hicieron despojarse de falda y blusa y le midieron hasta las pestañas, anotando todos los datos muy cuidadosamente en un libro muy gordo.

"…este tiene el velo bastante largo, necesitamos un velo largo; este tiene un encaje español muy rico y detalles de satén, mientras este otro tiene unos vuelos color perla…"

Ahí, a medio vestir, Josefina no lograba enfocarse por más de cinco segundos en alguno de los diseños a carboncillo que le pasaban frente a la nariz.

"La verdad quisiera algo más bien sencillo." Rescató una página que se traspapelaba entre las demás: "¿Qué tal algo así?"

"Demasiado llano para mi gusto, pero reconozco que tiene unas líneas muy puras. Te irá bien."

Y si llegó a pensar que la hora de estar encuerada se había terminado, estaba muy equivocada. Ahora, a sacar vestido tras vestido de los baúles y probarse el amarillo oro, el violeta lavanda, el verde esmeralda y el azul plomo. Y otros cien más. No recordaba la última vez que alguien la había ayudado a vestirse, ni la última vez que se había visto en un espejo de cuerpo entero. No, eso sí lo recordaba. Había uno que era de su madre, con los bordes y la base blancos. Las imágenes que tenía de ella eran nebulosas por lo general, pero una de las más recurrentes solía ser de las dos sentadas frente al espejo, ella sobre sus rodillas, ambas riendo.

Seguro su mamá sonreía ahora también.

(…)

Diego leyó rápidamente la nota que Bernardo le acababa de traer:

"Mira, Ricardo quiere que nos encontremos en la taberna para firmar lo del contrato. Yo no puedo ir para allá."

"…"

"Sabes bien que ahí está Josefina, no quiero hacerla pasar un mal rato con su jefe ni nada parecido."

"…"

"No, no creo."

"¡Diego!"

"Ricardo. Qué _agradable _sorpresa."

"Ya ves que me adelanté. Aquí tengo los papeles, vámonos a la taberna."

"Sí pero-"

"Vamos, tengo ganas de un buen vino" y con eso, Ricardo del Campo se encaminó al local, que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

A Diego no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, con la convicción de firmar el bendito papel e irse lo más pronto posible.

"Diablos, dejé el segundo documento en el carruaje, ya vuelvo."

No había caso. Ya en el sitio, no podía sino sentarse a la mesa uno, como siempre.

(…)

Durante los días anteriores, Josefina había percibido algunas miradas sobre sí. Miradas y posteriores cuchicheos, para ser más precisos, pero nadie le había dicho nada de frente. ¿Qué había que decir, de todos modos?

Era ya tarde y había poca gente cuando de pronto se le apareció, en la mesa uno, por supuesto.

Después de que lo vio ahí mismo, recién llegado de España, todo listo para trastocarle las neuronas otra vez; después de cada vez que se sentaba ahí, y ella lo miraba con los oídos, con ojos detrás del cuello y hasta con los codos; después de todo eso, ¿quién podría adivinar que llevaba su anillo prendido del pecho?

Josefina le sonrió desde lejos y más a cada paso:

"Buenas noches, señor."

"Buenas noches, señorita."

"¿Qué le sirvo?"

Era interesante esto, y raro. Como si a la pared que antes los separaba ambos le hubieran caído a palos, y le hubieran abierto boquetes para pasar de un lado a otro; y sin embargo, en este instante, estaban de nuevo uno a cada lado, mirándose por una rendija.

"La verdad nada, solo estoy esperando al brillante de Ricardo para firmar un papel e irme."

A ella la sonrisa se le disolvió:

"¿Te incomoda verme aquí?"

"Me incomoda que tengas que servirme como si fuéramos unos extraños, cuando dentro de nada vas a ser mi esposa."

En realidad, ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer en esto. Él se fijó en ella no por ser una indefensa damisela. Quería que él supiera que siempre sería la persona de quien se enamoró.

"Diego, aquí me conociste."

"De hecho te conocí en el mercado."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Además, no quiero que don Theo te vuelva a decir algo por mi culpa. Quiero que estés tranquila, cómoda, no que tengas que trabajar."

"No tengo que trabajar, lo estoy haciendo porque quiero, ¿no?" Al fin logró sacarle un atisbo de sonrisa. Sí: sabía que pese a estar contrariado, le gustaba su determinación. "Solo son tres o cuatro semanas más."

"Pues me rindo ante esa lógica. De todos modos, si cambias de opinión solo tienes que decirlo."

Le miró la mano desnuda. Ella se la llevó al pecho, le mostró donde se asomaba el cordel.

"¿Qué te sirvo?"

"Lo que tú quieras."

Le gustaban las arruguitas que a veces se le hacían a los lados de los ojos. Dios, ¿cómo podía gustarle absolutamente todo de alguien?

"Aquí está", Ricardo dejó caer los papeles faltantes sobre la mesa y acercó una silla para sí: "espero perdones mi despiste, había olvidado felicitarte. Esta mañana llegó a casa la invitación para tu fiesta de compromiso."

"Gracias, espero vengan todos, tú y tu familia."

"Ahí estaremos. Oye, algo que nos dio curiosidad: mi padre se jacta de conocer a todas las familias de California, pero no sabemos de dónde sacaste a esta afortunada dama de apellido Iglesias. ¿De España, acaso?"

"Te aseguro que el afortunado soy yo. Y no, de aquí mismo de Los Ángeles."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde la tienes escondida, eh?"

"Con permiso."

Dos vasos aparecieron sobre la mesa; los llenaron de vino.

"Gracias, bonita."

Diego apretó los dientes. Para su desgracia, conocía bien a Ricardo, quien no disimuló en comerse con los ojos a Josefina mientras se alejaba de la mesa:

"Eso no te lo discuto, las mujeres de este pueblo son muy hermosas y para muestra un botón."

"¿Sí verdad? En efecto, es ella."

Ricardo parece que no oyó bien, o que le hubieran hablado de otra cosa.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella es Josefina Iglesias, mi prometida."

El otro miró alrededor.

"¿Quién?"

"Ricardo, no veo de qué otra manera pueda estar más claro, pero voy a intentar explicártelo mejor: la señorita que trajo el vino es mi prometida."

La cara de no entender nada y acto seguido, la carcajada.

"Y luego dicen… que el bro… que el bromista soy yo… una muchacha así… para pasar el rato está bien pero-"

Cualquier otro hubiera hecho un desastre de papeles, vino y vidrio al halar por las solapas de la chaqueta a Ricardo, pero claro que el Zorro tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sin siquiera hacer la mesa tambalearse un milímetro.

"Por respeto a tu padre no voy a partirte la cara, pero si vuelves a hablar de Josefina de esa manera o a mirarla así, te juro que te vas a arrepentir."

Lo soltó de un empujón que lo mandó de nuevo a su silla. Josefina justo había ido a la bodega a buscar algo, así que no presenció la escena.

Diego se acomodó la chaqueta y tomó asiento de nuevo ante un atónito Ricardo: "¿Dónde tengo que firmar?"

(…)

Notas:

\- Lo de la vecina que "no es escaparate de nadie". No sé si en otro país tengan esa expresión, pero en el mío, si dices que no eres escaparate de nadie es que no te guardas las cosas, es decir, que cuentas los chismes, jaja.

\- Lo de "ponerle color" al cuento, lo dicen en el país donde vivo. Es como aumentar el cuento, exagerarlo.

\- Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en que Josefina estaba nerviosa por llegar a la casa y conocer a don Alejandro, mi corazón realmente estaba apurado. Al terminar de escribir esa parte, se calmó. Esto me sorprendió bastante, porque siempre trato de sentir las cosas lo más posible para poder escribirlas, pero no me había dado cuenta de que podía ponerme en ese estado a voluntad.

\- ¿Estaría don Alejandro tan de acuerdo con la idea de la boda con la mesera? Pienso que igualmente hubiera podido escribir algo en lo que pusiera más oposición, y también hubiera tenido sentido. Pero no es la dirección que quería tener en esta historia, o de lo que quería hablar. Así que, ya él sabe que Diego es el Zorro y como dijo en el capítulo anterior, confía en su criterio y sus decisiones.

\- Luego de escribir el capítulo, pensé: en esa época, ¿sería normal que Josefina se fuera a vivir al rancho, o buscarían otro sitio donde vivir los dos? Entré en crisis con esto, pero luego me dije, bueno, supongamos que sí era lo normal. Además, los De la Vega tienen que estar cerca del ganado y esas cosas.

\- ¿Haría realmente Diego lo que hizo al final con Ricardo? Yo opino que sí. Me baso en cómo se enojó cuando el tipo aquel le pegó a don Alejandro, cuando secuestraron a Bernardo y en otras ocasiones. La verdad me gusta también ese lado de él, jiji. Como bien dijo Teresa, la de los tamales: se ve guapo enojado (se ve guapo siempre).

\- La palabra "ayudanta" no sé si exista, pero me parece graciosa.

\- Gracias por leer y por darme review :-)


	10. Capítulo 10: El patio

Capítulo X

El patio

Ya conocía el sonido del carruaje, sus pasos y hasta su forma de tocar la puerta.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir, para tratar de calmar el pulso que se le aceleraba siempre al verlo.

"¡Hola!" lo saludó. Estaba (¿es posible?) más alto y más guapo, con un traje que no le había visto antes.

"Josefina, siempre estás bellísima pero hoy abusaste."

Para esa noche había elegido el vestido verde esmeralda con detalles negros. La peineta también era nueva. Las perlas y el anillo eran los mismos.

"¿Te parece?" Se tomó la falda e hizo una pequeña reverencia: "Está hermoso, gracias."

"Lo está, pero más hermosa es quien lo lleva."

"Hay algo malo, tío Pedro no viene. No se ha sentido del todo bien hoy y quiere quedarse a descansar."

"¿Quieres que mandemos a llamar a un médico?"

"Él no se ve con médicos, dice que lo matan más rápido. Al último que le traje le lanzó la bacinica por la cabeza. Eso sí, me pidió que te preguntara si podías pasar a su habitación un momento antes de irnos."

Luego de llamar a la puerta, Diego recibió un ronco _¡Pase!_ como respuesta.

"Don Pedro, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Quería hablarme?"

"Traiga la silla para acá y siéntese."

El otro obedeció.

Tos. No por poco rato. Le ayudó a tomar agua hasta que se le calmó. En la mesita, junto al vaso, había también un jarrito con unas flores frescas que Diego reconoció como las mismas que se esforzaban por crecer frente a la casa. Le dio una punzada de amor en el pecho, el pensar que Josefina las había recogido para su tío.

"Disculpe todo esto. Bueno… seré breve." Se pasó un pañuelo arrugado por la cara. Tomó aire varias veces y empezó: "En los últimos años es más lo que cuida Josefina de mí que yo de ella. De cualquier manera…" Le clavó los dedos en el antebrazo: "…prométame que siempre la va a cuidar y a proteger."

"Por supuesto que sí, no se preocupe, ya verá que-"

"No es mucho lo que me queda a mí por ver." Tal vez lo que se dice en estos casos es _no diga eso_, o _ya verá que todo va a estar bien_. Pero Diego sabía que a veces es mejor no intentar mentirle a un hombre que ya conoce su destino: "Sea bueno con ella. Aunque a veces quiera esconderlo, es una niña… es una mujer muy... sensible, Caridad siempre decía eso. Cuídela. Quiérala. Trátela bien. ¿Lo hará?"

No tenía que darle muchas vueltas a la respuesta. Él ya la sabía desde hace semanas:

"Le doy mi palabra de honor. Haré siempre todo para que ella sea feliz."

El viejo lo soltó y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

"Bueno, váyanse ya. Y no le hable de esto."

(…)

La música que se desbordaba de las paredes del rancho De la Vega fue la primera en recibirlos, además de los varios carruajes aparcados afuera.

"¿Lista?"

Una tentativa de vértigo, pero logró dominarla. Aquí lo importante no eran sus miedos absurdos, sino simplemente estar con Diego, ser parte de su vida, celebrar lo que tres meses atrás era imposible y hoy les abría la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

"Contigo, sí."

Era una multitud de guirnaldas de flores, lámparas de papel de colores y rostros de distintas edades, los que los saludaban y les expresaban sus mejores deseos. Señores distinguidos, damas con peineta y mantilla, magistrados, visitadores, enviados del gobernador, jueces, capitanes y un sargento (a ese sí lo conocía). Hasta el mismo Monasterios estaba, también el padre Felipe y un par de familias amigas de tío Pedro y tía Caridad. Todo eran presentaciones, reverencias, apretones de mano entre los caballeros, beso en los nudillos para las damas, quitarse el sombrero ante la _linda señorita que pronto será la señora De la Vega_. Al principio, Josefina hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar nombres y apellidos, pero al ir por la quinta o sexta familia perdió la cuenta y se dedicó a seguir ofreciendo sus mejores frases de cortesía y su mejor sonrisa, la cual, verdad sea dicha, le salía natural. Las copas de champaña se llenaban y se distribuían a un ritmo creciente, un anciano caballero que le preguntaba:

"¿Es usted de los Iglesias de Madrid?"

"No, de los de Monterrey." La cara de extrañeza del hombre y su esposa que le daba un codazo en las costillas.

Josefina tuvo que mirar para otra parte para no reírse.

"Señorita. Diego."

"Ricardo del Campo. Bienvenido."

"Permíteme decirte que me alegra mucho que por fin sientes cabeza."

"Viniendo de ti, no sabes lo halagado que me siento."

"Deberías estarlo y… ahora sí, hablando en serio, espero puedas disculparme por la confusión del otro día, te juro que, al menos esa vez, no fue mi intención ser un cretino."

"Estoy seguro de que no fue tu intención, eso te sale naturalmente. Toma algo de champaña y olvídate de eso, ¿quieres?" le pasó una copa.

Ricardo no era de los que se iba a negar a tal ofrecimiento.

"Me gusta mucho tu vestido", esta era… ¿Ana? Sí, le decían Anita: "¿Es de los que trae doña Graciela?"

"Gracias, el tuyo es precioso, sí, ella me ayudó a elegirlo."

"Es la mejor, su gusto es exquisito."

"Don Diego, quisiera presentarle al Capitán Toledano, de la Guarnición de San Diego."

"Capitán, es un honor. Mi prometida, Josefina Iglesias."

"Señorita, estoy a sus órdenes."

"Gracias, es un gusto conocerle, Capitán," reverencia. Intercambios parecidos se repitieron como trescientas veces, entre bandejas de canapés que iban y venían y se vaciaban rápidamente.

"¡Damas, caballeros! Ruego me permitan su atención por un momento." Don Alejandro había pasado al centro. Los músicos hicieron silencio y los asistentes rodearon al orador: "Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos el venir a acompañarnos en este día tan especial. Y quisiera hacer un brindis." Todos alzaron sus copas, muchas ya medio vacías, pero más botellas ya iban apareciendo: "Por Josefina y Diego. Que su vida juntos sea larga y próspera. Que su amor dure siempre y que siempre sepan entenderse. Y que todos disfruten esta noche, ¡salud!"

"¡Salud!"

Era mucho el vino que Josefina había servido en la vida, pero rara vez había probado el alcohol. El líquido burbujeante le hizo cosquillas debajo de las orejas y en la garganta, como si tuviera luz propia.

"¿Qué tal todo?" Diego no se había separado de su lado un segundo.

"Todo está muy bien."

"Me alegra. Y… ¿acaso bailaría conmigo, señorita?"

"Um…" Algunas parejas pasaban al frente, los músicos preparaban los primeros acordes. "Este, no creo saber bailar."

"No hay que saber. Solo estamos tú y yo."

Pues si él lo decía, debía de ser verdad.

"Está bien, puedo intentarlo."

Las guitarras empezaron. Siguieron las castañuelas. Esa no se la esperaba. Era la canción de los _ojos negros_, la de la otra vez en la taberna. La que era para ella.

Frente a frente, delante de todos… pero era cierto: eran solo ellos dos.

"Esa la conozco."

"¿De dónde?"

"Alguien la tocó y la cantó para mí."

"Pero qué hombre más afortunado."

Tenía la risa agitada, pero cuando la música empezó, Diego la sintió ponerse tensa de golpe.

"Nadie más. Tú y yo" le dijo otra vez por lo bajo, muy cerca. "Solo sígueme."

Había pensado que tantas fiestas y gente bailando que había visto en la taberna le serían de utilidad, pero no fue necesario; tampoco fijarse en cómo lo hacían los demás. Todo lo que estaba alrededor se desvanecía a lo lejos, ella nada más veía sus ojos, sus labios, sentía sus manos y su cuerpo que la guiaban y ella se dejaba llevar y girar, en ese otro planeta lejano de dos habitantes.

(…)

Después del baile y de la segunda ronda de aperitivos, a Diego lo acapararon tres o cuatro señores, pero afortunadamente, sus esposas e hijas hicieron lo mismo con Josefina.

"Yo conocí a la madre de Diego. Imagínate, a él lo vi en pañales." Era la señora Torres: "Déjame decirte, hija, que has elegido muy bien."

"Y está hermoso el anillo, ¿podemos verlo?"

"¡Ahh!"

En eso siguieron un rato, hasta que alguien se abrió camino en el círculo y se dirigió directamente a Josefina:

"Más champaña, por favor." Nadie entendió nada. "Ah, discúlpame, te confundí con el servicio, pero no, no eres el servicio. Solamente eres una caza fortunas."

Silencio. Caras de indignación entre las damas, alguna empezó a decirle algo a Magdalena, Josefina no escucho qué. Le llegaron a la mente las imágenes de Diego bailando con ella aquella vez, mirándola a ella, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"En lo primero tiene razón, siempre he trabajado como servicio, eso no es secreto para nadie y así me he ganado la vida dignamente." Otros invitados ya se habían dado cuenta y miraban con distintos grados de disimulo. Pero no era necesario alzar la voz: "En lo segundo se equivoca. No soy una caza fortunas, me caso con Diego porque lo amo y él a mí, y usted está de sobra aquí así que es mejor que se vaya."

Alguien suprimió una risotada. Las otras estaban boquiabiertas.

"Tú no eres nadie para echarme de aquí."

"Solamente la prometida y nuera de los señores de la casa, además de ser una de las anfitrionas." Un señor que Josefina no reconoció, sujetó a Magdalena por el brazo: "Vámonos, hija, antes de que sigas poniéndote en vergüenza."

"¡Padre! En lugar de apoyarme, usted-"

"No me hagas repetirlo."

Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Josefina antes de irse, apartando de un manotón a todo el que estuviera en su camino.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita. Alejandro, Diego." Josefina no se había dado cuenta de que los dos se habían acercado: "Lamento que la malcriadez de mi hija les haya hecho pasar un mal momento. Con permiso y buenas noches."

Todo lo que se había quedado inmóvil, empezando por el aire, comenzó a tomar vida de nuevo.

"¡Muy bien hecho!" Había sido Anita la que se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no reírse: "Es una grosera y maleducada."

"-qué terrible-"

"¿Alguien quiere más champaña?"

"Yo sí."

Josefina sentía un calor hormigueante en la cara; estaba segura de que la tenía color rojo sangre. Sintió que le tomaban la mano:

"¿Estás bien?"

Asintió.

Los demás se dispersaron, unos a bailar, otros a comer.

"Josefina, mírame. ¿Estás bien?"

Al fin lo miró.

"Estoy bien, Diego. Creo que la puse en su lugar, ¿no?"

"Y con mucha gracia y elegancia, si puedo añadir. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?"

"Desde luego."

(…)

"¿Tío?"

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando se quitó los zapatos y entró a la habitación con el vestido arrastrándole.

"¿Tío?" llamó de nuevo sin voz, pero los ronquidos de león eran más que suficientes para delatar que el mentado don Pedro estaba rendido.

Se acurrucó en la silla de la lectura, que estaba justo a un lado de la cama: "Ojalá hubiera podido estar allá. Estuvo muy bonito todo. Excepto por una tonta, pero no hablemos de eso. Lo extrañé… sé que a usted no le gustan las fiestas pero… bueno. Ojalá hubiera podido estar."

Se quedó vigilando su respiración un rato más.

(…)

"Con que era eso, ¿eh?"

Al inicio de la jornada, cuando no había nadie aún en la taberna, Josefina siempre acomodaba las sillas y las mesas, y las limpiaba si era necesario. Por eso no vio cuando don Theo llegó.

"¿Qué era qué?"

"Qué más va a ser, eso. Casi me tiene ciego desde ahí, seguro es más caro que toda la taberna."

El anillo en su mano. Ya no podía esconderlo debajo de la blusa y la verdad, tampoco quería.

"Disculpe que no le había dicho, es que-"

"No, más bien yo te debo una disculpa. No pensé que… bueno, que una de mis empleadas pudiera convertirse en la señora De la Vega."

"La verdad yo tampoco lo pensé."

"¿No te vas a olvidar de nosotros? ¿Vendrás a visitar?"

"Claro que voy a venir. A usted le debo mucho, don Theo."

"Solo dile a don Diego que más le vale comprarme también el vino para la boda."

El primer cliente del día llegaba. A trabajar. A servir mesas con ese anillo puesto. Tal vez era un poco raro, pero a ella no le importaba el valor monetario que pudiera tener; el valor sentimental era mucho mayor.

(…)

El patio del rancho De la Vega ya había sido barrido y cepillado, se habían botado los adornos y desperdicios, se habían recogido, lavado y ordenado la vajilla y la cristalería, y todo estaba como siempre, como si tres días atrás no se hubiera celebrado una tremenda fiesta.

Diego y don Alejandro desayunaban bajo un árbol, en la mesita de hierro forjado. A las diez había que ir a recibir unos papeles en la diligencia y a mediodía, una reunión con otro hacendado para la compra de unos terneros.

Lo habitual.

Hasta que un caballo que venía galopando a toda velocidad se detuvo afuera, y un soldado entró a trompicones.

"Cabo Reyes, ¿qué le ocurre?"

Se pusieron de pie y le ofrecieron agua. Él la rechazó:

"Traigo… un mensaje de la señorita Josefina. No son buenas nuevas."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es don Pedro, su tío. Amaneció muerto."

Diego no necesitó oír más. Corrió a la caballeriza. Bernardo lo alcanzó y en menos de un minuto y sin corbata, ya se encaminaban al pueblo.

Nota: no sé si los carruajes los estacionaban en la entrada de afuera o en la caballeriza, jaja, me los imaginé como autos. Bueno, como dije antes, no soy una experta en 1820. Otra cosa: lo de Magdalena; la puse mala porque ella trabajó para el Águila; aunque en la serie no creo que hubiera hecho algo como lo que hizo aquí, me basé en que por lo visto era una persona corruptible, no 100% buena, para que fuera la mala de la escena aquí. Creo que a Raquel Toledano le hubiera quedado bien también, pero como ella es la esposa de Arturo Toledano, pues no estaba el elemento de los celos. Y ya había usado a Magdalena en otros capítulos (cuando bailó con Diego, cuando don Alejandro le recuerda a Diego que ella es una buena opción), por lo que el tema de los celos se refuerza. ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo 11: La iglesia

Capítulo XI

La iglesia

Diego bajó del caballo, Bernardo quedó encargado de amarrarlo. En la entrada estaban el sargento García y un puñado de personas, vecinos seguramente. Le abrieron paso en silencio, el soldado le hizo una inclinación de cabeza con cara triste y el sombrero en las manos. Quedaba claro que ya no había nada que hacer.

La salita estaba oscura, y a Diego le trajo el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que se sentó en ese sofá por primera vez, frente a un tío Pedro con cara de pocos amigos. Empezó conversándole de la tienda, el mercado del cuero, los caballos, los conocidos en común y los viejos tiempos, hasta que el viejo le preguntó si era a dar rodeos a lo que había venido (con esas mismas palabras). Entonces, de tanto hablarle y perjurarle, logró que bajara las armas y su escepticismo pasara a ser consentimiento.

Eso fue antes. Ahora no había ocupantes en los sofás. Solo unos sollozos que venían de adentro.

Avanzó hacia la habitación centímetro a centímetro. Vio la esquina de la cama, la colcha de parches de colores opacos, una mano y un brazo de don Pedro que descansaban inertes. Avanzó más, no quiso ver su rostro directamente sino ahora a Josefina, que se le aparecía en el cuadro. Tenía el cabello suelto y sostenía la otra mano del viejo entre las suyas.

"Vine a traerle el té", soltó al apenas ver a Diego. "Siempre toma té en la mañana y se lo vine a traer y no se despertaba y corrí a la casa del médico pero no está en el pueblo y no se despierta, no-"

Es inentendible esto, ver a alguien que quieres tendido sin vida en una cama. Es una pared negra, un cuarto oscuro, un pozo sin fondo. Algo en Josefina quería dejarse caer y perderse ahí, pero otra parte de ella se aferró como un náufrago al abrazo de Diego, se dejó sostener por sus brazos, dejó salir las lágrimas que le quedaban de todas sus pérdidas: madre, padre, tía, ahora tío Pedro. Se creería que después de esto uno se acostumbra, pero no, siempre es como la primera vez.

"Yo le vine a traer el té…"

"Él sabe. Él sabe que siempre lo cuidaste con cariño, así como él a ti."

De ahí en adelante todo transcurrió como en un sueño, como si anduviera caminando con una escafandra empañada puesta. Alguien dijo que era necesario que un médico certificara el fallecimiento, por lo que Bernardo fue enviado a toda prisa al pueblo de junto a buscar al doctor. Veía gente que entraba y salía, la vecina que le trajo una sopa que se enfrió junto a la taza de té nunca probada, don Alejandro que llegó al rato, el padre Felipe que vino a hacer unos rezos. A cualquier otro curioso que se asomaba (unos cuantos chiquillos en varias oportunidades, parece que la atracción del día era ir a ver al muerto), Diego los echó enseguida.

Era media tarde cuando al fin llegó el médico.

Todo seguía ocurriendo muy lejos, la única ancla de Josefina con este mundo siendo la mano de Diego sosteniendo la suya, su presencia constante y segura. En algún momento llegó Cresencia, una de las criadas de los De la Vega, que la ayudó a meterse en un viejo vestido color negro cerrado (el mismo de cuando tía Caridad) y le logró ordenar el cabello en un moño bajo. Luego la urna, el carruaje fúnebre por las calles del pueblo, la gente que lo miraba y se persignaba, alguna doña como de cien años que le lanzaba una flor sin saber quién era el difunto.

Se encontró finalmente en la iglesia, con el féretro en el centro rodeado de candelabros encendidos. Volteó a ver a Diego y le sorprendió que cargara otro traje, uno gris oscuro casi negro, ya con corbata. Estuvo un rato preguntándose en qué momento había sido el cambio y concluyó que tal vez Cresencia le había traído la ropa.

Lo que menos había esperado fue la procesión de gente que vino a darle el pésame. Amigos de su tío, vecinos, don Theo, el cabo Reyes y el sargento García. Pero también gente que solo conocía de la fiesta de compromiso: don… como se llame, este otro don con su señora, los Torres también, de esos se acordaba; Anita, el padre de Magdalena, hasta un capitán o visitador o lo que fuera. Al parecer esta gente era parte de su vida ahora y no se había dado cuenta. A todos dio la mano, como lo hicieron Diego y don Alejandro.

El padre Felipe seguía con sus oraciones más allá.

(…)

Son extrañas las noches de muerte, al igual que las de enfermedad. La vida y el tiempo se distorsionan y pelean la una contra el otro. Más aún en una iglesia vacía. Casi vacía. O en una sacristía.

"Cresencia ya volvió y te trajo esto, está caliente." Arroz con carne guisada, sopa y café. Ella miró la vianda como sin saber qué cosa era esa. Diego insistió: "No has comido nada en todo el día. Vamos, ven, tienes que comer algo."

"¿Tú comiste?"

"Hace rato. Tú no quisiste, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah."

"¿Sí vas a comer?"

"Bueno."

Todo se le volcaba en la mente como una cornucopia de velorios. Recordó el de su madre, el de su tía. Su padre no tuvo, ya no había dinero para eso en esa época. Lo arrojaron a una fosa común.

Después de comer, siguieron velando a tío Pedro, sentados en los bancos duros de la iglesia. Cresencia murmuraba oraciones y les ofrecía café o té de vez en cuando. Bernardo se sentó por ahí, el padre no se cansaba de rezar, don Alejandro volvería en la mañana. El más mínimo movimiento parecía producir un eco, el olor a incienso, polvo, cera y madera se acrecentaba, y ahí estaba Diego sentado a su lado, como si lo demás fuera sueño y él realidad o viceversa, diciéndole algo, prestándole su pañuelo de seda y también su hombro para dejar caer sobre él su cabeza embotada.

(…)

A tío Pedro lo enterraron a las diez de la mañana. Siempre es un recurso apropiado para estos casos que el día esté gris, nublado y lluvioso, pero la verdad es que ya a esa hora el sol brillaba intenso en el cielo azul. Más pésames, más gente (algunos que recordaba, otros que no), un clavel que dejó caer entre los palazos de tierra que iban cubriendo al tío que se iba para siempre, el mismo que la fue a buscar a Monterrey cuando tenía 14 años y había estado durmiendo en un catre en la cocina del convento, porque no había más lugar donde. Cuando clavaban la cruz con el nombre, si Diego no la hubiera estado sosteniendo, se habría derrumbado.

Y ahora la casa era una cueva enorme y vacía.

Al entrar, Josefina fue directo a sentarse en el sofá. Enseguida se puso en pie de nuevo:

"¿Qué sería bueno hacer con sus cosas? ¿Las dejo ahí? ¿Qué crees tú?"

"Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso y que lo mejor es que descanses."

"Él nunca quiso botar las cosas de tía Cari, todo está ahí pero no sé si hacer lo mismo. Todo está ahí, todas sus cosas-"

"Josefina, ahora tienes que dormir. Cresencia está afuera, ella se quedará contigo."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ayudarte, para que puedas descansar."

De pronto abrió los ojos enormes como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo:

"¡Diego! Todo el mundo se me ha muerto, mis tíos, mis padres, ¡todo el mundo! Si-" El llanto le cerró la garganta, se sujetó de los brazos de él: "-si a ti te-"

"No. No, no, no." La abrazó: "Eso no va a pasar. No pienses en eso siquiera porque no va a ser así."

Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, le preguntó: "¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo juro. Tú y yo veremos nietos y bisnietos. Los dos juntos."

Le pasaron por la mente las cosas que hacía el Zorro a diario (la más reciente apenas un par de días atrás): esquivar balas, andar por los tejados, saltar de un caballo a toda velocidad a un carruaje, enfrentar a delincuentes y también a la autoridad.

Y tuvo más miedo. Pero no. Si él lo juraba, era cierto. Si él simplemente lo decía, era cierto. Si él la abrazaba así, todo iba a estar bien.

(…)

El globo terráqueo era de madera y de algo que parecía marfil y probablemente lo era. Los países y reinos estaban delimitados por líneas rojas, verdes o azules, con algún dragón, elefante o tortuga fantásticos que emergían en algún punto del océano.

"¿A dónde quisieras ir?"

No supo Josefina que él tenía un rato mirándola desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Siempre era tan sigiloso al andar, incluso como Diego.

"Mi abuelo nació en España". Deslizó el dedo sobre naciones y mares hasta encontrarla; ahí estaba, un montón de letricas, ríos y cadenas montañosas: "Tío Pedro siempre contaba que cuando él y mi madre eran niños, los llevaron a visitar. Que el Mediterráneo es muy grande y… que todo olía a jazmín y a olivos, eso decía él, aunque creo que exageraba."

"Habrá que ir entonces a ver si es verdad o no. De luna de miel, quiero decir."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Se suponía que era sorpresa pero como vamos a posponer la boda, quería que ya lo supieras."

Era el día ocho del novenario de tío Pedro. Aún estaba fresco en su tumba y le daba algo de culpa estar hablando de boda y luna de miel. Aunque él siempre decía "el muerto al hoyo y el vivo al brollo". Se rió internamente de imaginarlo sentado en una nube susurrándole _déjese de tonterías y cásese de una buena vez. No por estar posponiendo matrimonios voy yo a salir del sepulcro._

"Tal vez no deberíamos esperar dos meses más. ¿Qué tal un mes? No hay que hacer una gran fiesta, puede ser algo pequeño."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro que sí, quiero casarme contigo, no con la fiesta."

"Entonces está decidido."

Un beso, el primero desde que empezó el luto.

"Creo que… no te he dado las gracias."

"Tú no tienes que darme las gracias por nada."

"Mi tío no tenía parcela en el cementerio, mucho menos para gastos de… de nada. Tú te encargaste de todo eso, ¿no?"

"…"

"Gracias Diego, yo-"

"No. Se dan las gracias por un favor. Eso no fue un favor, es lo que se hace por quien se ama."

"Y gra-cias" le tapó la boca con ambas manos: "por estar conmigo en todo esto. No puedo imaginar haber estado… o estar sin ti."

"¿Puede dejar de dar las gracias, señorita?"

"¿Y si digo que… te amo?"

"Eso está mejor."

El almuerzo ya estaba listo, vino Bernardo a avisar. Luego a la misa y ya no a la taberna. Se solaparon los días libres por luto, los de matrimonio y ya la renuncia.

(…)

Si la primera vez que la llevó al risco había un millón de estrellas, esa noche se habían multiplicado por mil. El aire estaba ni muy fresco ni muy cálido; el suelo arenoso, con el chal doblado como almohada, estaba cómodo.

"Esa otra es Casiopea: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco," las señaló Diego, mostrando la forma de eme extendida en el cielo. "La usan para encontrar el norte cuando no se ve la Osa Mayor. Que está… ahí: las patas… la cabeza, la cola… ¿la ves?"

"A mí se me parece a un piano."

"Pues sí, puede ser, pero no había pianos cuando la nombraron."

La almohada de él era su propio antebrazo. Bastante tiempo pasó en España estudiando astronomía en libros enormes, o pegado a un telescopio y aún a veces lo hacía. Pero tenía años, tal vez desde adolescente, que no se echaba al piso simplemente a ver el firmamento.

"¿Cuándo las nombraron?"

"Hace cientos de años, hasta miles."

"¿Los griegos?"

"Sí."

Si miraba por mucho rato a una en específico, parece que se desvanecía. Josefina debía mirar a otro lado y luego enfocarla de nuevo para volverla a ver: "Un día esas personas estuvieron justo así, viendo las estrellas. Y hoy están todos muertos."

"No lo están, ellos viven. En los nombres de las constelaciones, por ejemplo". Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella: "Ahí vivirán para siempre. Son inmortales."

"Nosotros también. Justo ahora."

Era cierto. Ese rato en el risco podía ser corto en minutos en comparación a la edad de la Tierra, del universo; pero en la nada del espacio, en lo eterno del tiempo y en lo inevitable de la muerte, lo abarcaba todo y lo era todo.

Se acercó y la besó.

Para ella, el cielo en lo alto, con constelaciones y todo, comenzó a girar sobre sus cabezas, como un remolino que los lanzaba a un vacío que no tenía ni arriba ni abajo, ni orden ni concierto, pero era dulce, abrumador, infinito.

Sintió que sujetaba su cintura.

Las piernas se le deshicieron.

Entonces dejó de besarla, la soltó. Sintió dos, tres de sus respiraciones muy cerca, antes de que dijera:

"Mejor-"

"-nos vamos" completó la frase ella.

En honor a la verdad, parte de ella no quería irse, pero era… mejor. Solo un día más para ser su esposa. Solo un día entero, más algunas horas.

Diego se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Tornado los llevaría al pueblo, a dejarla en su casa y hasta mañana.

(…)

Varias lámparas daban más luz de la habitual a la sala. A doña Graciela y su asistenta se les había unido Anita, que desde hace rato ya se había puesto su vestido rosa de tul y comía nueces en el sofá.

"Solo un poco más… eso es. Mírate."

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Anita: "¡Estás bellísima!"

Se lo había probado un par de veces antes pero le faltaba agarrarle de aquí, acortarle o alargarle de allá. Esta era la versión final y le quedaba perfecto, sencillo y bonito a la vez, igual el maquillaje y el cabello. No quería verse ostentosa sino verse… como ella misma, feliz.

Y así tal cual se vio en el espejo.

Era demasiado, era ya el día, era muy bueno para ser verdad, pero era verdad. Era ya la hora.

Estaba dando vueltas frente al espejo (y Anita dando palmas) cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Hija, estás muy hermosa." Era don Theo en su traje de domingo. Él la llevaría al altar. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Momento." Doña Graciela le retocó la pintura de labios: "Ahora sí."

Un último vistazo en el espejo. Al próximo que vería así de frente sería a Diego.

(…)

Nota:

\- Lo de "aferrarse como un náufrago" sé que es de una canción de Ricardo Arjona, pero me gustó como sonaba.

\- "El muerto al hoyo y el vivo el brollo", es un refrán en mi país. Un refrán muy poco delicado, si me lo preguntan, pero es así y pensé que tío Pedro sería alguien que lo hubiera usado. Es algo así como que el que se murió, ya se murió y no hay nada que hacer, el vivo debe seguir viviendo.

\- Lo de ver las estrellas y las constelaciones, me inspiré en una de mis películas favoritas, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.

\- Finalmente, pero bastante importante, lo que sigue después de ver las constelaciones. Lo importante es que se detuvieron, ¿no? (estamos en 1820), pero bueno son humanos después de todo jaja, y me pareció que sería interesante agregar algo así. Igual mi Diego hermoso (lol) es un caballero y no habría intentado continuar, pero bueno, un instante de debilidad ahí XD

\- Gracias por leer y déjenme su review por fa please.


	12. Capítulo 12: El altar

Capítulo XII

El altar

"Aún no decido qué me sorprendió más: enterarme de que eres el Zorro o que me dijeras que querías casarte."

Don Alejandro entró a la habitación de su hijo en el momento en que Bernardo le ayudaba a ponerse la fina chaqueta española.

"Créeme que el sorprendido fui yo al conocer a Josefina."

Un traje hecho a la medida. Solo faltaba la corbata.

Recordó que cuando Diego era chico, tenía un juego muy particular llamado _a luchar por la justicia_. Consistía principalmente en saltar de mueble en mueble, de árbol en árbol o de balcón en balcón, blandiendo una espada de madera contra quién sabe cuántos enemigos imaginarios.

Ahora no eran imaginarios. Ahora ya no era un chico.

Y recordó también…

"El día en que me casé con tu madre me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo". Corbata lista. Padre e hijo cara a cara. "Veo en tus ojos que sientes lo mismo. Y si puedo darte un solo consejo, hijo, es que no haya un día en que olvides eso. Y no haya un día en que pongas algo, cualquier cosa, por encima de ustedes dos."

"Padre, aunque no tengo recuerdos de mi madre en vida, sé que con ustedes tuve el mejor ejemplo. Gracias."

Un abrazo de esos con palmadas en la espalda.

"Bueno, no me voy a poner sentimental después de viejo. Vámonos ya."

(…)

Josefina tenía la vista puesta en el ramo sobre su regazo. Detallaba cada pétalo, cada centro de puntitos amarillos, cada tallo verde de las margaritas. Doña Graciela le había ofrecido uno de tulipanes holandeses, pero ella prefirió recoger sus propias flores y hacer su propio buqué de novia, con un poco de ayuda de Anita, quien ahora iba a su lado, en la parte de adentro del carruaje. Adelante iban don Theo y un vaquero que habían enviado para que los condujera.

Con un silbido y un golpe de riendas, se pusieron en marcha.

(…)

Los pocos y selectos invitados recibieron a Diego a las puertas de la iglesia de la Misión. El señor y la señora Torres con su hija Elena. El padre de Anita, el sargento García, Ricardo del Campo con sus padres y prometida. Don Alfredo y su esposa, y Pepe con su trajecito que le quedaba grande. Eso era todo, pero era más que suficiente: verdaderos amigos.

"Aún estás a tiempo de salir corriendo, ¿eh?" lo saludó Ricardo. Su novia le dio un abanicazo por el hombro.

"Ignoremos ese comentario" dijo ella: "Todo está muy hermoso, Diego."

"Gracias, Leonor. Y gracias por el oportuno consejo, mi buen amigo."

Minutos después, estaban todos adentro.

(…)

Hacía calor adentro del bamboleante carruaje. Anita le daba toquecitos en la frente con un pañuelo, Josefina casi ni se enteró. Veía pasar las casas y los árboles a través de una rendija. De tan real, todo parecía irreal.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"No, nerviosa no… bueno sí. Estoy… siento que me voy a desmayar."

"¡No! No te vayas a desmayar aquí, por favor. ¿Quieres nueces?" Había traído de contrabando algunas, en un bolsillo interno de su vestido.

"No, lo menos que quiero ahora es comer."

"Respira profundo" le aconsejó la otra, y luego de masticar algunas almendras: "Además, tranquilízate, que después viene lo otro."

"¿Lo otro qué?"

"¡Lo otro! Lo que nos explicó doña Graciela, la noche de bodas y-"

"¡SHHHHHHHH!"

"¡No nos oyen!" Don Theo y el muchacho iban afuera conversando: "Ya sabes lo que nos dijo, la primera vez-"

"¡ANITA!"

Lo poco que quedaba de trayecto lo pasaron riendo.

(…)

"Me parece que fue ayer… no, me parece que fue esta misma mañana que viniste y me pediste permiso para verte con Josefina aquí."

El padre Felipe tenía su sotana de días especiales y un librito entre las manos.

"No sé si alguna vez le agradecí por eso, padre. Quisiera hacerlo ahora, de nuevo, en todo caso: gracias por ayudarnos a llegar a este día."

"Me alegra no haberme equivocado contigo."

La gente esperaba en los bancos. Diego, junto al altar.

(…)

Don Theo le ofreció la mano para bajar del carruaje. Anita le arregló el velo. Josefina ya no tenía calor, se sentía flotar (sujeta de la tierra solo por el brazo de su antiguo jefe) sobre el camino de flores y pétalos blancos que atravesaba el patio central de la Misión y llegaba a la puerta de la pequeña iglesia, prácticamente una capilla. La iglesia del pueblo era más grade y bonita, pero tenía más sentido estar aquí. Pasar cerca de la fuente donde se encontraron aquella vez, recordar cómo venía caminando a prisa y al escuchar las campanas de la hora pautada, se escondió detrás de un árbol como un ratón.

Subieron uno, los dos escalones de la entrada.

"Sabes que Pedro era un gran amigo mío", le dijo don Theo: "y aunque quisiera que fuera él quien estuviera aquí, es un honor para mí poder estar."

Josefina solo asintió varias veces, con los labios apretados. Si hablaba, sabía que se le saldrían las lágrimas.

(…)

_Respira. _

_Míralo. Ahí está esperándote. _

_Hay gente. _

_Pues yo no veo a nadie, lo veo a él, veo su sonrisa, la vería a un kilómetro de distancia._

_Claro que lo ves, es más alto que todo el mundo aquí. _

_Veo sus ojos que me miran. Mira cómo me mira. _

_¿Por qué estás narrando todo?_

_No estoy narrando nada, no estoy ni pensando, solo estoy percibiendo. Míralo. _

_No llores. _

_No importa si lloras. Si quieres llorar, llora. _

_No quiero, pero no sé cómo-_

_Nos sonreímos. Nos reímos. Llora, ríe, haz lo que quieras, pero míralo._

_Lo estoy viendo. _

_Lo amo. Siento que me muero de tanto amarlo. _

_Él te ama también. _

_Sí, siempre te lo dije. _

_No siempre. _

_Ya llegamos._

_¿Qué hago?_

_No sé. Tú solo… míralo. _

(…)

Se dieron la mano, don Theo y Diego. Luego, él tomó la de Josefina y le dio un beso mirándola a los ojos (como aquella vez, la primera vez).

"Estás hermosa" pronunció sin sonido, solo con los labios: "Te amo."

"Te amo" le dijo igual en silencio. "Para todo."

"Para todo."

"Queridos hijos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí en la casa de Dios para unir a Diego y a Josefina en santo matrimonio, sacramento…"

Algo le sucedió de golpe. Los nervios y exaltación que sentía, no mariposas sino una tropa de caballos galopándole en el pecho, se transfiguraron en una especie de calma feliz. No esperaba eso, pero fue consciente del cambio. Las dos lágrimas que le habían brotado, una de cada lado, se le secaron en las mejillas.

"¿Han venido a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?"

"Sí", respondieron ambos.

"¿Segura? Vi un par de lágrimas ahí."

_¡Ah, padre Felipe! Si usted mismo nos alcahueteó el asunto._

"Sí, segura."

"Está bien."

El padre les preguntó algunas cosas más. Josefina quería grabar en su mente cada palabra, cada imagen, cada mota invisible de polvo suspendida en el aire. No había modo mejor que viviéndolo.

"Yo, Diego, te recibo a ti, Josefina…"

Lo escuchaba.

Esto lo soñó un millón de veces.

"Yo, Josefina, te recibo a ti, Diego, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida."

Todos, y más.

"…este matrimonio entre ustedes confirmo, en el nombre del Padre-"

Un instante infinito…

"-del Hijo-"

…antes, ahora y siempre…

"-y del Espíritu Santo, amén".

…para todo.

"Ya son marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no lo separe. Amén. Esto que voy a decir ahora realmente no es parte del rito, pero qué diantres. Puede besar a su esposa."

Los besos en la ventana, en el risco, los besos furtivos en la biblioteca, todos se conjugaron en este beso.

Solo faltaba una cosa.

Anita le dio un empujoncito a Pepe, quien pasó al frente con los anillos.

"Josefina, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti."

"Diego, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti."

Una serenidad emocionada, podría decirse, al contemplar las manos de los dos, la suya sobre la de él.

Para todo.

(…)

A Bernardo lo invitaron a sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Hoy era más amigo que sirviente. Al principio se resistió, pero, ya que había gente alrededor, Diego insistió con un montón de señas que igual no tenían ningún uso, puesto que lo oía todo hasta mejor que los demás. Cuando Josefina le mostró la silla reservada para él, ya no le quedó más remedio que sentarse, junto al sargento García, por cierto, quien se había puesto la servilleta como babero incluso antes de que llegaran los canastitos de pan con ajo y cilantro (se terminó tres él solo. Canastos, es decir). Por su parte y en cuanto pudo, Pepe se deshizo de esa chaqueta prestada que tan incómoda le parecía y se dedicó a pedirles dulces a las criadas que distribuían la bebida. Ricardo no le devolvía a Leonor el abanico con el que lo había atacado ya varias veces (todas merecidas), y don Campillo y don Torres debatían sobre si el mejor vino era el de los Ángeles o el de Monterrey; don Theo logró zanjar la discusión, sentenciando que el mejor vino era el de su taberna y rodeado de buenos amigos.

Ya olía a ternero asado, pero antes, un brindis:

"Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido. Tal vez no nos una la sangre, pero cada uno de ustedes es como familia. Quisiera también decir que…" El Zorro disfrazado de Diego, el Diego que la gente conocía, era elocuente, siempre con una respuesta para todo. Sin embargo, no es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a hablar de sentimientos en público. Pero hoy sí. Hoy no había disfraz alguno, al menos no ante ella, que era lo importante: "…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es haber visto un día, por casualidad, a Josefina, mi hoy esposa. Suena bien eso, mi esposa." Solo Pepe no prestaba atención, ocupado como estaba con el juguete de madera que Bernardo le había prestado: "Y la mejor decisión que he tomado fue la de ir a casa de su tío, a hablar con él y pedir la mano de su sobrina. Como ustedes saben, don Pedro ya no está con nosotros físicamente. Pero donde esté, quisiera decirle, con todos ustedes como testigos, que a su sobrina siempre la voy a amar, a respetar y a proteger. Por don Pedro."

A su tío le encantaba el vino de manzana, tal vez era coincidencia que estuvieran brindando justo con él.

Llegó la comida, ya no había más espacio en la mesa (dos mesas largas que habían juntado bajo un mantel, en realidad) para más fuentes, platos, platillos y vasos. La breve solemnidad que se había instaurado con el brindis, fue prontamente sustituida por nuevas conversaciones, opiniones y risas.

"Gracias por eso", le dijo Josefina por lo bajo.

"¿Qué dijimos de dar las gracias?"

"Lo dijiste tú, no yo."

Una sonrisa de esas que la desarmaban: "_Esa_ es mi esposa."

La comida siguió apareciendo hasta que ya nadie pudo comer más. Excepto el sargento. Hasta Pepe le dio los últimos trozos de torta que había logrado acaparar.

(…)

Todos se fueron después de la cena, incluso don Alejandro, quien a primera hora tenía una reunión de negocios en otro pueblo y debió viajar de noche. Afortunadamente. Ni siquiera el servicio se veía por todo eso, los trastes y restos de comida los recogerían al día siguiente.

El ala norte de la casa, conectada a la parte principal por una escalinata, sería para ellos una vez regresaran de España, pero por hoy… nunca había visto este corredor, mucho menos andado por él y más que mucho menos, entrado a su habitación.

Le dio un vacío en el estómago ver los tres baúles para el viaje a medio llenar, el escritorio con la silla grande y con sus implementos para escribir: papel, pluma, tintero; un espejo pequeño en la pared y un cuadro de un paisaje que no reconoció, tal vez de España; un perchero, un armario grande, la alfombra de arabescos, la cama con dosel. Diego estaba en todo eso, en cada cosa, y era como descubrir algo más de él. Podría sonar tonto pues eran solo objetos, pero eran parte de su vida. Habían estado ahí cuando escribía una carta, cuando leía o preparaba sus planes de Zorro. Y ahora ella también lo estaba.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Iniciar conversación, reírse nerviosamente? Para esto sí que hubiera tenido facilidad, pero se aguantó. Las explicaciones y consejos de doña Graciela le llegaron a la mente en tropel, con la risa de Anita como telón de fondo, pero decidió desecharlos, al menos por el momento. Lo amaba; ya era su esposo ante los hombres y ante Dios, ya qué diablos había que sobrepensar o inquietarse.

"¿Te molesta?" ¿A qué se refería? "Eso."

Ah, el velo que aún le colgaba de la cabeza. La verdad es que sí. Se lo habían asegurado del cabello con tres ganchos de metal y ya a estas horas se le estaban clavando en el cráneo. Varias veces había tratado de aflojárselos, sin éxito.

"Sí, un poco."

"¿Te ayudo?"

Asintió. Diego se situó detrás de ella y echó un vistazo:

"La peluquería no es uno de mis fuertes pero haré lo posible."

Sintió sus manos cerca de su cuello, cerca de sus orejas, con gentileza.

Uno a uno, los ganchos y velo se hallaron fuera.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor."

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposo.

Él miró al techo.

"Mira."

"¿Qué?"

Un techo normal.

"Desde aquí se ven muy bien". Ella siguió escudriñando las tejas: "Son como un millón, ¿no crees?"

"¿Un millón de qué?"

"De estrellas. ¿No quieres echarte a verlas?"

Ah, la risa nerviosa hizo su aparición después de todo. Pero la verdad, no tan nerviosa.

"Sí."

La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y así la hizo sentarse en la cama, que era un poco alta.

Más risa (solo ligeramente) nerviosa. Ni que se hubiera tomado todo el vino de la taberna de un solo golpe habría creído alguna vez que estaría acostándose de largo a largo en la cama de Diego de la Vega.

Era muy cómoda y mullida.

Él fue a tenderse del otro lado.

Le tomó la mano, dedos entrelazados.

"¿La ves? La Osa Mayor, también conocida como Piano Mayor. Las patas del piano, la caja de resonancia, la cola. Ahí están, claramente."

"Y ahí está… Casiopea" señaló ella con un dedo al cielo/techo: "Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco."

Las miraron unos momentos, a las estrellas.

Entonces se miraron ellos.

"¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?"

Lo sabía, pero no está de más escucharlo para siempre:

"Y yo a ti, Diego."

Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Esta vez, no había por qué detenerse.

(…)

Josefina emergió del aparador de la sala. Cerró tras de sí la puerta falsa, que sostenía las repisas con copones de bronce y vacas de plata, y luego la puerta externa. La revisó bien varias veces, abrió y volvió a cerrar, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

La sala estaba desierta. Ya todo recogido y en orden después de la celebración de la noche anterior. La cocina debía estar por allá, hacia la izquierda, así que se encaminó poco a poco y mirándolo todo.

Un jarrón chino, un reloj suizo, una estatuilla de cristal. Era como un museo, no que alguna vez hubiera estado en uno. Al fondo del corredor, una puerta. Ahí debía ser.

Bernardo había llegado durante el almuerzo, primero excusándose constantemente, para luego dar a Diego una información que esperaba desde hacía semanas: los jóvenes hijos de un hacendado se encaminaban al pueblo en una diligencia, con la particularidad de que a este hombre lo tenían amenazado: o entregaba una alta suma a unos supuestos bandidos, o su familia pagaría las consecuencias. Diego no sabía y tampoco le interesaba saber si se había pagado la "vacuna" o no: él se aseguraría de que los muchachos llegaran con bien.

Josefina escuchó todo esto sentada a la mesa, ya no como invitada, pero sí con el corazón en vilo. Una cosa era andar por las montañas de paseo con el Zorro y oír sobre sus hazañas de boca de los parroquianos; otra muy distinta es ver al hombre que ama con un antifaz y el sable al cinto, dándole un beso de despedida antes de subirse a Tornado y prometerle que volvería para la hora de la cena, antes de partir a través de la cueva, cuya existencia por cierto hoy apenas había conocido.

Por eso, saber que al día siguiente se iban de viaje por varios meses le daba cierto alivio: irse lejos, no tener que preocuparse de eso por un tiempo. Claro que lo apoyaba en lo que hacía, lo haría siempre, pero… ¿se iba a sentir así cada vez, con un susto constante en el pecho que no se le quitaría hasta verlo regresar?

La cocina era más grande que toda su antigua casa. Hurgó en algunas cestas y alacenas: no, ahí no.

"¡Señora! ¿Qué hace por aquí?"

_Señora._ ¡Ahora le decían señora! Bueno, lo era: señora De la Vega (¿O de De la Vega?)

"Cresencia, quería hacerme un té pero no consigo-"

"Señora, para eso y para todo lo que necesite, usted me dice a mí, a Jacinta, a Bernardo o a cualquier otro y nosotros se lo buscamos y se lo preparamos. ¿El té lo quiere verde, rojo, negro, blanco, de manzanilla, menta o hibisco?"

"Eh… menta está bien, gracias."

"¿Azúcar o miel?"

"Miel, gracias."

"¿Leche?"

"No, está bien así, gracias."

"¿Desea galletas?"

"Bueno, gracias."

"¿Dónde va a estar?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Se lo llevo a su habitación, a la sala…?"

"A… la biblioteca por favor y gracias."

Bastantes especificaciones solo para una taza de té.

(…)

La taza estaba ya vacía. Iba por la tercera página de un libro sobre los museos de España. Debería ir por la número veinte al menos, pero era difícil concentrarse. Por un lado, no dejaba de pensar en el día… y en la noche anterior, en despertar junto a él esa mañana... y por otro lado diametralmente opuesto, le preocupaba… estaba siendo ridícula, de seguro: absolutamente todo el mundo sabía que el Zorro nunca había sido derrotado, siempre burlaba a bandoleros y a soldados por igual. Ese era su Diego. Nada malo podía pasarle. Nada. El Zorro era_ inmortal_.

Apenas vio a Bernardo entrar a toda prisa y con cara de espanto a la biblioteca, lo supo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Bernardo hacía cien señas y gestos a la vez. Ella solo pudo entender la zeta dibujada en el aire y la mano derecha del sirviente que se ceñía y cerraba sobre la muñeca de la mano izquierda, una y otra vez.

"Bernardo, escribe aquí, ¿qué-"

"¡Señora!" Uno de los vaqueros de más confianza de don Alejandro apareció de pronto: "Señora, disculpe que entre así, es que… es que…"

"¿Es que qué? Hable por favor."

El hombre apretujaba el sombrero entre las manos:

"Es que andan diciendo que atraparon al Zorro y que… bueno, al parecer… sé que es imposible, pero están diciendo que es don Diego."

(…)

Notas:

\- Doña Graciela le ofreció a Josefina un ramo de tulipanes holandeses. ¿Era posible eso en esa época, sin refrigeración? ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez sí, o supongamos que eran las semillas y se plantaban en el Nuevo Mundo (me inquietan siempre este tipo de detalles).

\- No sé si la parte de la boda con el protocolo y las frases que dicen los novios y el cura estuvo muy larga. Pero es que me gustó hacerlos decir esas cosas. La tarde que escribí esa escena estaba que lloraba, de hecho lloré, así como llora la gente en las bodas.

\- No sé si es realista tener un sacerdote que suelte un par de bromas en una boda en 1820. Pero por algo esto es fanfiction.

\- La palabra "alcahuetear" en mi país es usa como consentir algo que tal vez deba ser escondido. Incluso por ejemplo una abuela dándole dulce al nieto, lo está alcahueteando.

\- Me gustó la idea de que en la celebración, Bernardo fuese invitado y no sirviente.

\- Creo que el final de este capítulo estuvo algo… ¿inesperado? Ustedes díganme (*guiño*) ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Capítulo 13: El cuartel

Capítulo XIII

El cuartel

Las palabras escaparon de la mente de Josefina de un solo golpe. Todo se veía de un blanco oscuro, un silencio vacío y atronador.

_No. _

_ Lo capturaron. _

_ No._

_ ¿Qué…?_

"Eso… es una locura José, ¿cómo que lo atraparon, qué…? ¿El Zorro? Diego no-"

"Lo sé señora, pero al parecer, imagínese, hasta dicen que lo quieren colgar al amanecer."

"¡Señora!" Josefina dio un respingo al unirse de repente Cresencia al pequeño corro de caras aterradas que la rodeaba: "¿Escuchó la noticia? Esto no puede ser, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

_Qué vamos a hacer. _

_ No sé. _

_ Algo hay que hacer. _

_ ¿Qué?_

_ No está don Alejandro, Diego mucho menos. Quedas tú._

_¡¿Yo?!_

_ Dios mío. _

El miedo la había paralizado. Pues había que sacudirse:

"Cresencia, por favor di a los demás que se calmen y no estén intercambiando rumores con gente de otras casas. Diego es inocente, esto es un malentendido."

La criada, que más de una vez le curó a Diego las rodillas raspadas cuando era niño, se secó los ojos con el delantal y se enderezó:

"Sí, señora."

"Vámonos."

Los otros dos la siguieron a la caballeriza. Josefina caminaba y solo veía frente a sí un punto que era la cara de su esposo y la manera aún incierta de ayudarlo.

"José, por favor… vaya a las casas de los amigos más cercanos de don Alejandro: don Alfredo, los Torres, los Del Campo también. Ellos conocen gente y tienen influencia y van a solucionar esto."

"Ahora mismo, señora."

El hombre prácticamente saltó a un caballo y se fue, dejando atrás un polvorín.

Bernardo preparaba el carruaje, pero ella lo detuvo:

"No, hay que ir lo más rápido posible."

Tenía bastante tiempo sin andar a caballo ella sola, pero sabía que lo aprendido en los paseos con su padre, años atrás, le serviría.

Ya habían salido del rancho cuando tuvo una mejor idea:

"Bernardo, ve tú a buscar a don Alejandro. ¿Está en Santa Rita, no?"

"…"

"Yo puedo ir sola."

"…"

"Él nos puede ayudar también, por favor ve y búscalo."

Al fiel ayudante del Zorro no le gustó la idea de dejar a la esposa de su señor ir sola por esos caminos oscuros y encima directo a las fauces del lobo, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Además, no es que hubiera podido ayudarla mucho una vez allá.

"Esto se va a arreglar."

Bernardo asintió y se ajustó el sombrero.

Intercambiaron una última mirada triste antes de partir en direcciones opuestas.

(…)

Solo había unas cuantas personas desperdigadas por las calles sombrías del pueblo. Josefina desmontó como mejor pudo y amarró el caballo. Los portones del regimiento se le hicieron de un kilómetro de alto mientras se acercaba con el paso decidido y las manos sudando. Esta no era la misma especie de nerviosismo o temor o vergüenza que se experimenta al conocer al suegro o al bailar frente a un montón de desconocidos. Este era un miedo primitivo y mortal, una cosa como una garra huesuda que le apretaba el cuello y le clavaba los dedos en la garganta.

"Señorita... es decir, señora, buenas noches." El Sargento García estaba visiblemente apesadumbrado.

"No son muy buenas, sargento. Escuché que tienen aquí a mi esposo."

"Um, así es, verá, e-"

"¿Podría llevarme con el Capitán Monasterio?"

El soldado reflexionó unos momentos:

"Sí. Pero la verdad… no creo que sea mucho lo que nadie pueda hacer por don Diego."

_Indignarse. _

_ Molestarse. _

_ Luchar._

_Eso lo puedo hacer._

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Qué locura es esta?" Entraron. Había lanceros armados por todos lados, en cada balcón, ventana, puerta y tejado. Decidió no mirarlos. "Usted conoce a Diego, son amigos, sabe que es imposible que él sea… eso que dicen."

"Lo siento, señora. El Capitán tenía semanas vigilando a don Diego, incluso durante la fiesta de compromiso de ustedes. Él preparó todo el plan para atraparlo hoy. Yo le decía que don Diego no sabía ni cómo sostener un sable pero… cuando le quitaron la máscara…" Josefina sintió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al oír esto: "la verdad es que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Don Diego es el Zorro."

_Molestarse._

_ Indignarse._

_ Luchar_.

"¿Ah sí? Pues esto tiene que ser una trampa, alguien que lo quiere involucrar en algo sin sentido."

"Qué más quisiera yo que fuera así, y sé que para usted es una dura sorpresa pero-"

"No malgaste su aliento, sargento." Monasterio abrió la puerta de su oficina antes de que llamaran siquiera: "Algo me dice que esto no es ninguna sorpresa para la señora De la Vega."

_Luchar. _

"¿Puedo pasar?"

El capitán le abrió el paso con una reverencia. El sargento tuvo que quedarse afuera.

"¿Dónde tiene a mi marido? No lo vi en las celdas."

"Señora, usted no tiene ninguna potestad para venir acá a hacer preguntas. Sin embargo, como soy un caballero, le responderé: De la Vega está en una celda especial de alta seguridad, preparada exclusivamente para el Zorro. Es casi un honor poder estrenarla, diría yo."

_Argumentar. _

_ Luchar. _

"Usted no sabe el error que está cometiendo. Diego no es el Zorro, y cuando los hacendados informen al Gobernador de esta arbitrariedad-"

"No quiera verme la cara de idiota, ni mucho menos trate de amenazarme". Josefina no pestañeó. Él, casi una cabeza más alto, siguió: "No se cómo nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que para mí resultaba obvio. De la Vega siempre se desvanecía en el aire antes de que el Zorro apareciera, y una vez este se esfumaba, su flamante esposo siempre estaba en algún rincón con un libro en la mano o alguna excusa fantástica."

"Eso no es suficiente para-"

"¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¿Qué me dice de haberlo desenmascarado con más de treinta soldados como testigos, señora? ¿Es eso suficiente?"

_Luchar. _

_ Luchar. _

_ Lu…_

"¿Y qué me dice de esto otro?" Sacó unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio y se los puso a Josefina frente a la cara.

"Lea." Ella los apartó de un manotón. "Como guste. Veamos: diploma de la Escuela de Artes Militares, diploma a la excelencia de la Academia de Esgrima de España, primer lugar en cinco, diez, quince, diecisiete torneos o competencias diferentes, ni un solo segundo o tercer lugar, debo acotar. Entrenamiento en equitación-"

"Nada de eso prueba-"

"-y uso de distintas armas como las de fuego, lanza, jabalina y hasta arquería, ¡señora! Aquí falta solo un diploma y es el de la escuela de actuación. De la Vega habrá logrado engañar a los imbéciles pero a mí no. Siempre supe que detrás de esa fachada se escondía un forajido, un ladrón y un traidor a la Corona Española y por eso es que mañana al amanecer será colgado y así el pueblo de Los Ángeles y toda California se habrán librado de sus fechorías de una vez por todas."

Se le cortó todo acceso al aire.

Se asfixiaba.

_ Lu… char…_

"Usted no puede hacer eso. Tiene que haber un juicio."

"Me complace informarle que no. Lo dice la ley, al ser capturado infraganti un malhechor de esta calaña."

"¡Diego no es un malhechor!"

Monasterio le lanzó una sonrisa maligna. Fue a su escritorio de nuevo. Sacó un puro y lo encendió.

"¿Y usted?"

"¿Yo qué?"

Le dio una larga aspirada y soltó el humo con parsimonia, antes de proseguir:

"¿Lo es usted? Sepa que ser cómplice de un criminal la convierte a usted también en una."

"¡Yo no puedo ser cómplice de algo que no es cierto ni real! Diego es inocente, esos papeles deben ser falsificados y todo esto se resumen en que usted quiere buscar un chivo expiatorio para que el Gobernador crea que realmente hace algo útil."

Otra bocanada de humo:

"Admiro su lealtad, señora, eso debo reconocerlo. Pero si no quiere terminar en la horca también, más le vale decirme quiénes son los otros cómplices. ¿El sirviente sordomudo, tal vez?"

"No hay cómplices porque no hay crimen. Diego nunca-"

Curioso cómo ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante un par de segundos, como un gato y un ratón frente a frente, al armarse de pronto un alboroto afuera.

"¿Pero qué diablos…?"

Ambos lo escucharon, también. La voz de algún lancero que se alzó entre las demás:

"¡Se escapa! ¡El Zorro se escapa!"

Monasterio empuñó la pistola que siempre cargaba al cinto y alcanzó la puerta de dos zancadas, pero antes de pudiera girar el pestillo, un par de brazos delgados se le aferraron al cuello y la cara como un pulpo o un gato.

"¡SUÉLTEME!" rugió, pero Josefina no lo hubiera hecho ni que la apuntaran con un cañón. Le picó los ojos con los dedos, le haló el pelo, le arañó la cara con uñas y anillo, le dio patadas y hasta le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de oreja de un mordisco si él no hubiera logrado zafarse y lanzarla contra la pared como a un pescado recién destripado.

"¡Esta me las pagará-"

No había terminado de hablar cuando se oyeron dos disparos, seguidos de más conmoción, más gritos.

El capitán salió y lanzó la puerta tras de sí.

Josefina no se movió. No registraba el dolor del o los golpes que pudiera haberse dado. Solo trataba de oír alguna palabra coherente por encima del barullo, una pista que le dijera que esas balas no habían alcanzado a Diego.

_Dios…_

_ …Dios…_

No podía articular nada más. Empezó a llorar las lágrimas que desde que Bernardo apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca, habían empezado a acumularse.

Pasó como un siglo hasta que apareció Monasterio nuevamente, con un rasguño sangrándole en la frente, hecho una fiera y lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra, no que la presencia de una dama le importara mucho en ese instante.

Le seguían el sargento García…

"¡Señora!"

…y don Alfredo:

"¡Jesucristo! ¿Qué le ha hecho a la señora De la Vega, Monasterio?" Uno por cada brazo, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie: "Esto es el colmo, usted ha perdido la cordura, yo mismo voy a encargarme de que no vuelva a usar ese uniforme del que es indigno y-"

"¡Cállese!"

"¡Cállese usted, canalla! Ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez, calumniando a un hombre inocente y maltratando a su esposa."

El capitán ni le prestó atención:

"¡Sargento García!" El mentado sargento soltó a Josefina y se cuadró: "Organice a todos, ¿me escucha?, absolutamente a TODOS los lanceros para una búsqueda desde este instante, yo mismo iré a la vanguardia. Vamos a peinar todo el pueblo y sus alrededores. Que no quede ni un agujero de ratas sin revisar y ni una roca sin levantar. Herido y a pie no puede llegar muy lejos."

_Herido. _

_ Herido. _

_ Herido…_

_ Dios…_

"Sí, capitán… ¿Capitán?"

"¿Qué carajos quiere? ¿Algo no le quedó claro?"

"No, capitán. Todo está claro. Es solo que…"

"¿Solo que QUÉ?"

"Que don Diego, es decir, el Zorro… logró llevarse su caballo. Así que realmente no anda a pie."

Monasterio resopló de furia, lanzando otra lluvia de improperios sobre el sargento, coronada con un:

"¡Lo haré fusilar por esto!"

Sacó un rifle y otra pistola de debajo del escritorio:

"¿Qué demonios está esperando?"

"Sí, capitán, es decir, nada, capitán."

Y se fueron los dos.

Los que se quedaron escucharon a lanceros y caballos irse con un bullicio de cascos y órdenes gritadas por doquier.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Don Alfredo aún la sostenía de un brazo.

"¿Diego está herido?"

"Según pude oír, un disparo le alcanzó el hombro o el brazo."

_Dios. _

_ Hombro o brazo. _

_ Eso se cura… _

_ ¿No?_

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí."

"Permítame llevarla a casa."

"¡No!" lo apartó: "Tengo que quedarme."

"¿A qué? Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

"Hago más que estando en el rancho. Voy a esperar a que lleguen. Le juro que no lo van a alcanzar."

Don Alfredo supo que no tenía caso insistir. En los ojos de esta muchachita que más de una vez le sirvió el almuerzo o un vaso de vino en la taberna, vio una mezcla humeante de determinación, rabia, espanto y hasta triunfo.

"Se lo juro. No lo van a alcanzar" repitió.

(…)

Notas:

\- Este capítulo (2000 palabras aprox.) lo escribí esta tarde de un solo tirón, en unas tres horas. Normalmente en este tiempo escribo bastante menos (500 a 800 palabras), pero hoy pude sentir lo que cada personaje sentía, hasta Monasterio, lo vi y oí en mi mente hablando estas palabras.

\- Puse que don Alejandro está en un pueblo (ficticio) llamado Santa Rita porque no sé qué pueblo estaría lo suficientemente cerca de Los Ángeles en 1820 como para ir y venir en unas cuantas horas.

\- No sé si Monasterio sería tan animal como para lanzar a Josefina contra la pared como lo hizo. La verdad no lo creo, me refiero al Monasterio de la serie. Aquí lo hizo, en parte por el enojo de que ella lo atacara, más el enojo de que Diego se estaba escapando. Así que, en todo caso, este Monasterio es un poco más malo. (No es que el de la serie no lo fuera, pero creo que su caballerosidad hubiera sobrepasado a su enojo).

\- ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Capítulo 14: El mercado

Capítulo XIV

El mercado

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a aclarar, a Josefina se le fijaron dos ideas en la mente: una, a esa hora deberían estar los baúles en el carruaje y ellos despidiéndose de Bernardo y Cresencia para irse al puerto y tomar el barco a España, la luna de miel soñada; y dos, a esa hora también podrían estar llevando a Diego a la horca, pero no sucedió así, de modo que lo decepcionante de lo primero, perdía relevancia ante el alivio de lo segundo. Un amanecer más, unas horas más en las que Diego se mantuviera con vida, para que se ocultara en algún sitio, mientras los demás resuelven aquí. Porque tenía que haber alguna solución, alguna influencia a la que acudir, algún hilo que estos señores pudieran mover. De otro modo, no estarían aquí.

Don Alfredo, el señor Torres y los señores Del Campo (padre e hijo), con otros dos que reconocía de la fiesta de compromiso pero cuyos nombres no recordaba. Llegaron unos primero y otros después, a las nueve, a las diez, a la medianoche el último, y se habían quedado toda la noche conversando gravemente, a ratos en silencio o fumando. No podía decirse, es verdad, que los De la Vega no tuvieran buenos amigos.

"¿Gusta?" Don Alfredo vino a sentarse a su lado. Le ofreció otra taza de café. Se habían instalado todos en la oficina del Capitán, sin importarles lo que este pudiera opinar al respecto.

"Gracias."

Se supone que el café pone más alerta a la gente, pero a ella la tenía en un estado de fiebre que le aturdía los sentidos.

"Josefina, debo preguntarle algo." Echó un vistazo a los otros antes de continuar en voz baja: "Y se lo pregunto porque si tenemos alguna posibilidad de sacar a Diego de esto, debemos saber la verdad. No es una calumnia, trampa o conspiración, ¿cierto? ¿Diego realmente ha sido el Zorro todo este tiempo?"

El café estaba fuerte y sin azúcar. Josefina se tomó un trago grande para agarrar fuerzas.

"Yo sé lo mismo que saben ustedes."

Don Alfredo no quedó convencido:

"Necesito que confíe en nosotros, queremos ayudarles."

Ella no dudaba de eso. Pero a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, de su boca no saldría.

"Lo siento. No sé más."

Debió pasar cerca de una hora más para que el trote de decenas de caballos hiciera que todos se pusieran de pie.

_No lo pueden haber capturado. _

_ Si lo capturaron, lo colgarán ahora mismo. _

_ Pero no. Es el Zorro, ¡es Diego! Él lo puede todo. Él es hábil, él es inteligente, a estas alturas ya debe andar por Nueva York. _

_ ¿Tan lejos? ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?_

_ Por el momento, lo que me importa es que esté vivo. _

Casi se le salen las lágrimas de alivio, cuando Monasterio abrió la puerta con todo el aspecto de un perro rabioso que no ha dormido ni comido en tres días.

_No lo capturaron. _

_ Gracias, Dios. _

El señor Del Campo y uno de los otros, ambos abogados, lograron quedarse adentro para discutir la situación. A los demás los echaron del cuartel casi a patadas.

Al rato, vinieron a reunirse con los otros en la calle:

"Esto no pinta nada bien" reconoció el padre de Ricardo: "Para empezar, no quedan dudas: Diego es el Zorro, no tenemos cómo argumentar que alguien quisiera incriminarlo injustamente. Segundo, al escapar anoche lo ha evidenciado más aún-"

"Disculpe señor," dijo la única voz femenina del grupo: "¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer, dejar que lo llevaran al cadalso? El mismo Monasterio me dijo que no habría juicio."

"Mire, ya lo hecho, hecho está, ahora van a seguir buscándolo sin descanso, mandaron a pedir refuerzos de San Diego y San Francisco y en estos momentos están avisando a todos los pueblos vecinos que se aumentó la recompensar por el Zorro o Diego. Y tercero…"

"¿Tercero qué?"

"Desde este momento, toda persona que se ponga a favor de Diego, es decir, del Zorro, o lo ayude de alguna manera, es enemigo de la Corona y será declarado como traidor al Rey. Y todos sabemos cuál es el castigo que reciben los traidores." ¿Qué significaba aquello? No podía ser que… "Señora, lo siento mucho. Hicimos lo que pudimos. Hijo."

Ricardo miró a Josefina y a su padre alternativamente. Tampoco se había esperado esta, estaba seguro de que existía alguna equivocación, no podía ser que el blandengue de Diego fuera el paladín de la justicia que hasta él mismo había llegado a admirar en algún momento. Sea lo que fuese, siguió a su padre al carruaje.

Los señores sin nombre también se retiraron, no sin antes decir algo entre dientes o hacer algún gesto de cortesía.

Solo quedaban don Nacho y don Alfredo.

"Yo recuerdo… cuando fui acusado injustamente, fue el Zorro quien me salvó en más de una ocasión. Fue don Diego. Pero… tengo una esposa e hija por quienes velar, yo…"

Don Nacho no dijo más. Se fue.

"Escúcheme. Todos estamos muy tensos, hay que esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco. Permítame llevarla a su casa."

Le empezaron a doler los huesos, tal vez del golpe contra la pared, pero más como algo interno que se le destruía.

"Yo traje… un caballo, está bien, yo me voy en mi caballo."

"Usted está muy alterada, permítame-"

"No. Váyase usted también."

Don Alfredo dijo entonces, en un susurro y casi sin mover los labios:

"Créame que algo vamos a hacer. Solo necesitamos tiempo."

"Si lo capturan, eso es precisamente lo que él no tendrá."

"Por favor, créame. No están solos."

Don Alfredo al fin consiguió el valor (si puede llamarse de ese modo) para darle la espalda e irse.

Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana. Algunas carretas comenzaban a pasar, un anciano guiando a un burro, una chica que vendía tamales y se dirigía al mercado. En el último segundo, Josefina se apartó para dejar pasar un carruaje que no había visto venir.

No quería irse a casa, como que aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero no veía otra opción. Tal vez debería esperar allá por don Alejandro y…

"Señora, disculpe." Tampoco había visto llegar al sargento García y a los dos soldados que le acompañaban.

_Despierta. Pon atención. _

_ Él logró escapar, eso es lo que importa. _

_ Está herido. _

_ Fue en el brazo. _

_ O en el hombro, o en el pecho…_

_ No, ya lo habrían encontrado. Seguro que la bala solo lo rozó. _

_ Pon atención_.

"Es mi deber informarle que de ahora en adelante contará usted con escolta."

"¿Quiere decir que me van a tener vigilada?"

"No, no vigilada, es… bueno, sí. El capitán dice que tal vez el Zorro… don Diego, quiera comunicarse con usted o con don Alejandro. Por eso la acompañaremos al rancho y estaremos con ustedes hasta que llegue el relevo, y así… sucesivamente."

A lo largo de los años en que le había servido vino en la taberna, casi siempre a costillas de otro, luego como amigo de Diego e invitado a su boda prácticamente horas atrás, Josefina había visto alegría, buen humor, algunas veces seriedad, en el rostro del sargento; aburrimiento, perplejidad, hasta tristeza, sí, le vio tristeza en el velorio de tío Pedro, lo recordaba. Pero nunca había visto esto: vergüenza.

Eso no la detuvo, sino que más bien la alentó:

"Usted también traiciona a su amigo entonces. Usted, que lo consideramos parte de la familia y se sentó en nuestra mesa en nuestra boda."

"Señora, por favor, yo solo cumplo órdenes, no lo haga más difícil-"

"Es usted un traidor."

Con vergüenza y todo, al sargento no le quedaba otra:

"Señora, no nos haga llevarla por la fuerza. Por favor."

Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Había que ceder.

Se subió al caballo y flanqueada por los dos soldados, con el sargento García a la retaguardia, se encaminó al rancho De la Vega.

(…)

Los baúles estaban alineados contra la pared, cerrados y listos. El vestido de novia aún pendía de un costado del armario. En la mesita estaba la bandeja con el desayuno que le trajo Cresencia, del que solo probó un par de bocados. Del otro lado, el vacío: el lado de la cama donde él había estado junto a ella solo una vez.

Ni en el dosel de la cama ni en el techo de la habitación había ya estrellas, aunque intentara buscarlas, a la vez que se le ocurrían desenlaces inverosímiles para todo esto: Diego apareciendo de pronto en la ventana, ella montaba con él en Tornado y se iban galopando hacia el atardecer; cambiaban de repente a Monasterio por otro tipo, o al mismo Gobernador, y el nuevo ocupante del cargo se daba cuenta de que el Zorro era un hombre justo, le daba amnistía, Diego volvía con el brazo en un cabestrillo y de nuevo se iban galopando juntos, tal vez de paseo; se hacía un juicio, lo declaraban inocente y… sí, todos los escenarios terminaban con los dos sonriendo y dando un paseo a caballo.

Pero ninguno era real. Lo verdaderamente real era esta desolación de abismo.

_Cuando algo parezca demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo es_. Así decía tío Pedro. Tal vez había tenido razón.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano al escuchar unas voces afuera:

"¿-y cómo se atreve a acosar a una dama de esta manera como si fuese una criminal?"

"Señor, yo cumplo órdenes."

"¡Esta es mi casa y las órdenes las doy yo!"

Josefina abrió la puerta.

Nunca había visto a don Alejandro despeinado, con la corbata torcida y para más, con unas ojeras gigantes.

"Hija…"

Ninguno de los dos había previsto este abrazo. Para ella, fue ese recuerdo de su padre en los mejores tiempos, de tío Pedro en las no muy frecuentes ocasiones en la vida en que le había dado un abrazo. Para don Alejandro, fue casi como abrazar al propio Diego, pues fue él mismo quien, entre tantas señoritas ricas o pobres que con gusto se habrían dejado cortejar por él, había sabido elegir justo a esta.

El soldado se quedó afuera de la habitación haciendo guardia.

Don Alejandro se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio; ella, en el borde de la cama.

"Lo querían colgar pero se escapó lo han buscado pero no lo han encontrado yo no sé cómo lo atraparon en primer lugar no sé cómo-"

"Bernardo y don Alfredo me contaron todo. También a Monasterio le hice una visita. Vi que le dejaste un recuerdo," se señaló la frente, haciendo referencia al rasguño que le adornaba la cara al Comandante: "Bien hecho, yo mismo estuve a punto de volarle los dientes, ¡mandar a mi hijo a la horca!, por Dios, cuando lo único que ha hecho es ayudar a la gente decente y velar por que se haga justicia." Don Alejandro tampoco había pegado un ojo. Le tomó más de seis horas llegar a Los Ángeles con el caballo medio muerto de agotamiento y sin saber si iba a encontrar a Diego aún con vida. "¿Tú sabías? Que él es… ¿lo sabías?"

Josefina asintió.

"Lo imaginé."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, don Alejandro?"

Meditó unos instantes antes de responder:

"Lo que vamos a hacer… no es lo que yo haría. Es lo que haría el Zorro. Debemos ser astutos como él. Reconozco que muchas veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, pero Diego no, él analiza las cosas con paciencia. Aún no tengo idea de cómo, o del qué, hija, pero es lo que debemos hacer."

"¿Usted cree que él esté…?"

"Él va a estar bien."

Lo dijo tanto para ella, como para sí mismo.

(…)

Desde lo alto del púlpito, el padre hacía oír su voz ante toda la concurrencia, con las gracias celestiales como tema del día. Al mismo tiempo, Josefina hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas sobre sí.

Esta fue la primera idea de don Alejandro:

"Monasterio no debe pensar que estamos en casa todo el tiempo esperando señales de Diego. Debemos aparentar cierto grado de normalidad", había dicho. Para ello, Josefina debía ir a misa y luego al mercado este domingo, acompañada por Bernardo y, lamentablemente, por sus dos sombras de uniforme, sentados en el banco justo detrás de ella, como si tuviera una gárgola pegada a cada hombro. Al mismo tiempo, don Alejandro atendería los asuntos del rancho, con su respectivo sargento, cabo o soldado raso husmeando desde cerca.

_Normalidad. _

_ Normalidad cuando Diego podría estar pasando hambre o frío o calor o dolor o-_

_ Detente. Diego es demasiado capaz como para pasar alguna necesidad de ese tipo. Además, don Alejandro mandó a unos vaqueros de caza, supuestamente, pero están buscándolo en este mismo instante. _

_ Si no lo han encontrado los lanceros, dudo que ellos lo hagan. _

_ Ten fe. _

_ Fe…_

Le había dado gracias a Dios al saber que no lo habían atrapado. No podía apartarse de eso ahora. Miró el rostro doloroso del Cristo en lo alto de la cruz:

_Que esté bien, por favor. Que esté bien… protégelo… _

El monaguillo la estaba mirando también, un chico de unos catorce años.

¿Le sonrió?

¿Y…? ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Hizo el chico la señal de la zeta con el dedo, muy levemente, con la manga ancha de su vestimenta eclesiástica casi tapándole los nudillos?

Ahora a ponerse de pie, lo hizo de prisa. La anciana doña Dolores, como siempre, repartía el misal de dos hojas que contenía las oraciones de los fieles.

El corazón le dio un salto al abrirlo: una zeta pintada en tinta cruzaba las páginas de extremo a extremo. Lo cerró de inmediato.

No le quitó los ojos al Cristo durante el resto de la misa.

(…)

La iglesia y el mercado se encontraban en extremos opuestos de la plaza central. Josefina atravesó las calles polvorientas, caminando muy derecha, Bernardo a su lado y los otros sin perderle pisada. Sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba suspendido en el aire con cuerdas invisibles, que todos eran actores y las casas eran solo fachadas, pero los demás no se daban cuenta; solo ella sentía, casi podía tocar esta especie de farsa extraña que estaba representando.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días, señora De la Vega."

"Buenos…" Otra zeta en el aire. "…días."

Los duraznos estaban a dos por uno. Los espárragos, a medio peso el manojo. Ni siquiera había pensado qué iba a comprar. Cualquier cosa.

Manzanas. Manzanas estaría bien.

"Buenos días don Miguel, seis manzanas por favor. ¿Cuánto es?"

"Para usted, nada."

"Pero… dígame algún precio por favor. ¿Un peso?"

Los soldados tenían su atención en un puesto de tabaco. Don Miguel se le acercó un poco: "Para la familia del Zorro, son gratis."

Una de las frutas tenía una zeta tallada con el filo de un cuchillo.

"Ah… eh... gracias."

¿Esto era parte de la normalidad que querían aparentar?

Siguió avanzando sintiéndose como un muñequito de cuerda. Jóvenes y viejos, varias personas más le hicieron el signo de la zeta disimuladamente, aunque un niño que blandía un palo de madera como espada lo hizo sin ningún miramiento.

"Buenos días. Cuatro, eh, seis peras por favor. ¿Cuánto es?"

La doña le pidió acercarse. Más. Un poco más. Le dijo casi al oído:

"Van por la casa, es un gusto atender a la esposa del Zorro."

Era un milagro que los lanceros aún no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada. Mejor irse de una vez y no seguir tentando la suerte.

Atravesar de nuevo la plaza parecía una tarea enorme.

Y entonces, vino un murmullo: "Viva... viva el Zorro…"

Como siempre, Bernardo representaba su papel a la perfección, fingiendo no oír nada. Pero lo oía. Todo al que le funcionaban las orejas, lo oía, ahora más alto:

"¡Viva el Zorro!"

"¡¿Quién dijo eso?!" vociferó uno de los guardias. El mercado se paralizó, una postal pintoresca de algún pueblecito perfecto. "¿Quién es el traidor de la Corona? ¿No fue nadie, eh?"

"¡Fui yo!" gritó un muchacho.

"¡Y yo!" lo siguió otro, y otro, y varias personas más.

Los soldados ya empuñaban los rifles y volteaban a todos lados, cuando cada vez eran más los que se unían a los _¡viva el Zorro!_ y a dibujar zetas invisibles en el aire.

"¡El defensor de la justicia!"

"¡Viva el Zorro!"

"¡Déjenlo en paz!"

"¡Dejen a esta muchacha tranquila, perros!"

"¡VIVA EL ZORRO!"

Bernardo cargaba la cesta con las frutas, Josefina tenía el misal apretado entre las manos. Cada rostro la miraba con simpatía y no por ella misma, sino por él, porque todos sabían la verdad: que él no era un criminal, sino todo lo contrario.

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho cuando alguien exclamó:

"¡Viva don Diego de la Vega!"

(…)

Nota: no recuerdo que en la serie de 1957 la gente tomara café; tampoco sé si las frutas que mencioné se dan en esa zona. Supongamos que sí. ¡Gracias por leer! Y por fa déjenme sus opiniones, ¡gracias!


	15. Capítulo 15: La jaula

Capítulo XV

La jaula

Dejó caer una sola gota de tinta sobre la hoja de papel amarillento. Le volvió a enroscar la tapa al frasquito de vidrio y lo puso aparte con los demás. El líquido color café quemado formaba un círculo perfecto, que Josefina vino a perturbar muy levemente con la yema del dedo medio, un pequeño toque que hizo estremecer al charquito oscuro. Luego, dejar huellas en el papel: una, dos, tres. Apoyó la sien sobre el escritorio: ahora estaba a la misma altura de su creación: cuatro, cinco, seis,…

Apostado en la ventana de la biblioteca había un soldado, lo podía ver desde adentro. Otro más seguro en la puerta. Habían multiplicado la indeseable compañía desde el incidente del mercado, y ahora había guardias deambulando a toda hora por cualquier rincón del rancho, hasta por los pasadizos, que de tanto buscar lograron descubrir un día. De hecho, el antiguo santuario del Zorro era ahora dormitorio y salón de descanso de soldados.

A don Miguel, el vendedor de manzanas del mercado, se lo llevaron preso aquel día por haber sido uno de quienes con más vehemencia gritaron _vivas_ al Zorro. No fue el único, unos veinte en total. Y aunque los soltaron unos días después, fue más que suficiente para que Josefina decidiera no ir más a la misa ni a comprar verduras ni a paseos absurdos; no iba a permitir que la gente se arriesgara al fusil o a la horca por su culpa.

La tinta de su dedo ya no daba para más. Había que recargar y empezar de nuevo: una, dos, tres,…

Recordó lo que dijo Diego aquel día lejano en el patio de la Misión: el tiempo no es constante, a veces se nos escapa y otras… es eterno, como levantarse en la mañana, fingir leer algún libro, tratar de que se le pegara en la cabeza alguna nueva palabra en francés del método de aprendizaje de siete u ocho tomos; almorzar, sentarse un rato en el patio, volver a entrar; que no le salieran las sonatas, se le había borrado eso de la memoria, parece que fue otra la mujer que tocó para Diego esta misma pieza que hoy no existe; a cenar y a dormir.

Era eterno.

Y siempre adentro, como la certeza de un cáncer, el miedo:

¿Cómo está?

¿Dónde está?

¿Será hoy el día en que lo capturen?

Ya había constelaciones enteras de manchitas de tinta en el papel, cuando entró don Alejandro. Los papeles que traía bajo el brazo los arrojó al suelo y quedaron desperdigados sobre la alfombra.

Era innecesario preguntar.

"No hay posibilidad de juicio, lo confirmó el Gobernador. Pensé que tal vez con esta reunión podríamos..."

El pisapapeles de mármol fue a dar contra la botella veneciana de vino, mandándola al suelo en un tintineo de vidrios rotos.

Se detuvo a tomar aire, tal vez, a buscar algún orden en lo imposible de los hechos:

"Le dispararán al verlo. Eso o la pena de muerte, da lo mismo."

Josefina tenía los ojos fijos en la copa que milagrosamente se había salvado del pisapapeles volador. Al fin habló:

"Ojalá al menos pudiéramos saber que está bien. Aunque no esté aquí."

"Nunca más podrá estar aquí. Don Diego de la Vega, el hijo del hacendado, eso ya no existe." Antes de cruzar de nuevo la puerta, le oyó murmurar amargamente: "se acabó".

En lugar de llamar a alguno de los sirvientes, ella misma se puso a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, a absorber el licor de la alfombra con un trapo, a poner el pisapapeles en su sitio, a ordenar los documentos y dejarlos en una esquina del escritorio, junto a las estrellas deformes de tinta negruzca.

Aunque era aún temprano, se fue a su habitación.

La verdad no se acostumbraba a decir eso, que era _su habitación_, como si fuese de ella solamente. No era así; era de él, de los dos en todo caso, fue aquí donde le quitó el velo y luego el vestido blanco de novia. Se miró los dos anillos en el dedo, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio: esos sí que no se los quitaba ni para bañarse ni para dormir.

Y los baúles… quizá era enfermizo tenerlos aún ahí, intactos después de dos meses, como si de un momento a otro Diego fuera a aparecer por esa puerta (o por la ventana, como en sus fantasías) y pudieran irse con su equipaje de luna de miel a España, a comprobar el olor de los olivos y el jazmín.

Los baúles…

Sin motivo aparente alguno, buscó la llave, se sentó en el piso frente al más grande y le dio vuelta al cerrojo. Esto era para abrirse cuando iniciaran una vida juntos, no así, sin saber si aún les quedaba vida por vivir.

Su chaqueta azul oscuro era lo primero.

Así se veía él con esta chaqueta en la tienda de tío Pedro, en la taberna, en la Misión o donde fuera; así se sentía, esta es la textura que le conoció primero a sus brazos, cuando la sujetó al perder el equilibrio en la biblioteca del padre Felipe; aquí estaba la forma de sus hombros y su espalda, este era su olor.

Y se derrumbó. Yaciendo sobre la alfombra y abrazada a la chaqueta como a un cuerpo muerto, se sumergió en un llanto que lo obnubilaba todo, que no admitía esperanza ni optimismos. Ahí se quedó y soñó que lo veía desde lejos, con una multitud de gente que los separaba kilómetros enteros. No lograba verle la cara, solo el cuello de la camisa, un mechón de cabello, una oreja que no la miraba y se alejaba cada vez más, como los dos desconocidos de antes: la mesera y el señor.

(…)

Anita la visitaba los martes en la tarde, siempre con un pañuelo o abanico de regalo, alguna vez un paquete de almendras, todo escrupulosamente inspeccionado por los guardias primero, no vaya a ser que viniera alguna nota del _malhechor_. Los viernes era el padre Felipe; se sentaban en la mesita del patio a hablar sobre los progresos de Pepe en la lectoescritura, el huertito que tenía el cura en la Misión, que al fin parecía iba a dar algún fruto o las conjugaciones en francés.

Siempre había un soldado cerca, aunque generalmente estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento.

"…es el mismo caso de _vouloir_, ¿no? _Je voulais, tu voulais, il voulait_-"

"Exactamente" asintió el padre: "_nous voulions, vous vouliez, vendredi prochain vous me demanderez de faire votre confession, oui_?"

Le tomó un par de segundos.

Los viejos ojos azules del padre, muy abiertos, le rogaban recomponerse.

Pudo hacerlo.

"Sí. El imperfecto siempre me ha parecido difícil."

"¡No tanto como el subjuntivo!"

"¡Claro! ¿Más té?"

"Pero desde luego."

El joven lancero estaba más interesado en morderse las uñas.

(…)

Los siete días siguientes fueron un martirio, peor aún a los que ya había vivido.

En la cama demasiado grande, Josefina no encontraba una posición para dormir que acallara los gritos de su mente.

_El viernes, el viernes, no sé si sobreviva de aquí al viernes._

_ Más te vale sobrevivir, esta es la primera esperanza real que tienes._

_ ¿Cuál esperanza? El padre no dijo nada respecto a Diego. _

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Obviamente es acerca de Diego. Él sabe algo, te dirá algo, por eso le pediremos al guardia que se vaya, que es secreto de confesión, pero en realidad es algo de Diego._

_ ¿Algo como qué? _

_ Que está bien, que de alguna manera-_

_ ¿Y si es una mala noticia?_

_ No lo es. _

_ ¿Y si lo es?_

_ Falta mucho para el viernes, no soporto esto. _

_Sopórtalo. El tiempo no es constante. _

_ ¿Y eso en qué me ayuda?_

_ Viernes. _

_ Viernes. _

_ Viernes..._

Cuando al fin lograba conciliar el sueño a eso de la una o dos de la mañana, no duraba más de un par de horas dormida. Se despertaba con el corazón a mil, se incorporaba de un salto, una vez hasta se le cortó la respiración o algo parecido y tuvo que ponerse de pie a inspirar con todas sus fuerzas un aire que parecía de plomo.

De día tampoco era tan fácil fingir frente a todos, incluso le daba cierta culpa no poder decir nada a don Alejandro, al menos no aún. Tenía cierta gracia (mejor verlo desde ese punto de vista) recordar así sus días de ponerse nerviosa ante _don Diego_: tener que disimular, actuar con normalidad, poner la misma cara de antes, de siempre, no sobresaltarse hasta con el zumbido de una mosca.

Increíblemente, lo logró.

Llegó el inalcanzable viernes y con él, el cura que la casó con su esposo perseguido y ausente.

Por suerte, era el cabo Reyes quien hacía guardia. Josefina le informó de la privacidad necesaria para su confesión, el cabo se negó, el padre le habló del estricto secreto del sacramento; ella suplicó, el cabo vaciló, el padre lo amenazó con que se iría directo al infierno por impedir la curación de un alma.

"Está bien, los veo desde adentro por la ventana" accedió al fin.

Se sentaron a la mesita, a Josefina era precisamente el alma lo que estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Esto podía ser lo que llevaba 70 miserables días esperando. O un desengaño.

Adentro, el cabo Reyes le limpiaba con el dedo algún sucito a su rifle. El padre le daba la espalda a él y a la casa; habló en un susurro imposiblemente bajo:

"No reacciones en ningún momento. Mueve los labios como si estuvieras hablando. Lo que estoy a punto de decirte te pondrá en riesgo. Si lo dejamos hasta aquí, él estará tranquilo de saberte segura. Te pregunto: ¿lo dejamos hasta aquí?"

Ni siquiera registró la palabra _riesgo_. Pero una palabra entre todas las demás sí resaltó: _él_.

"No. No lo dejamos hasta aquí, yo voy adelante a lo que sea."

A sabiendas de que esa era la respuesta que obtendría, el padre asintió:

"Si es así, recuerda bien cada palabra. 11 de mayo, nueve y treinta de la noche, nada de equipaje, nada en las manos, vas a salir por la ventana de tu habitación, no habrá guardia afuera, una vez abajo corres a la derecha hasta el cobertizo, luego a la cerca, cruzas la cerca, corres a la quebrada y al único árbol grande que se ve. Cobertizo, cerca, quebrada, árbol. Ahí estará una carreta, te metes debajo del heno, no haces preguntas, solo esperas y confías. ¿Está claro?"

Josefina repetía la información con los labios, sin voz, concentrando toda su existencia por una vez no es sus emociones, sino en un raciocinio que le permitiera no perder dato alguno:

"Sí."

"No le digas a nadie, ni a don Alejandro. Y recuerda: confía." Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y alzó la voz: "Dios Padre misericordioso que reconcilió consigo al mundo por la muerte y la resurrección de su Hijo y derramó el Espíritu Santo para la remisión de los pecados te conceda por el ministerio de la Iglesia el perdón y la paz y yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo amén."

Le hubiera podido recitar una receta de torta de calabaza y hubiera sido lo mismo. Todo su ser se centraba en unas cuantas palabras:

_11 mayo, nueve y treinta, bajar, derecha, cobertizo, cerca, quebrada, árbol grande, carreta, heno. _

_Esperar. Confíar._


	16. Capítulo 16: La habitación

Capítulo XVI

La habitación

Durante los dos meses de interminable espera por alguna señal, Josefina se había hundido en una especie de tristeza amodorrada, un pantano de inacción que era a la vez un laberinto sin final. Quería hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Temía que cualquier paso que pudiera dar, al igual que la ida a la iglesia y al mercado aquella vez, fuera más bien contraproducente.

Pero la visita del padre Felipe le devolvió la fe en lo improbable y con eso, le regresaron las fuerzas que la otra noche la habían acompañado para irse sola a caballo hasta el cuartel para enfrentarse a Monasterio y de paso, hasta atacarlo físicamente cuando fue necesario.

Y es que a veces, uno hace cosas de las que no se creía capaz.

No podía demostrarlo, por supuesto. Todo debía ser igual que siempre en los días faltantes (o sobrantes) para que llegara el 11 de mayo, las mismas horas en la biblioteca, los mismos intentos fallidos al piano... cuando por dentro, su mente se encargaba de diseccionar por milésima vez el mensaje del cura.

Primero, Diego estaba vivo y bien, o al menos mayormente recuperado de la herida que hubiera podido recibir. Solo este pensamiento bastó para bajarle enormemente el volumen a su miedo. Él estaba vivo.

_Gracias, Dios_.

Segundo, le había dado la posibilidad de abortar el plan antes de siquiera ponerlo en marcha, de quedarse_ segura _en casa. Un buen gesto de su parte (como todos los suyos, como siempre), pero seguro que hasta él mismo sabía que era una mera formalidad. Cualquier estrategia por arriesgada que fuera que él y el padre Felipe hubieran logrado urdir quién sabe cómo, no había manera de que ella se mantuviera al margen.

Tercero, no habría guardia fuera de su ventana el día pautado. Entonces, había alguien más en esto. No era de extrañar, considerando que la gente del pueblo y por supuesto los sirvientes del rancho estaban a favor del Zorro. ¿Pero quién, cómo lo habían contactado, cómo se desharían del soldado, estaban algunos lanceros también de este lado? Lo dudaba. Bernardo era la opción más lógica, pero el padre no lo había mencionado. Por eso, Josefina lo veía traerle el té, ayudarla a bajar del librero los tomos que estaban más arriba, volver del mercado y traerle los duraznos más dulces, y se preguntaba, _¿eres tú, Bernardo? ¿Sabes de esto? ¿Sabes que tu amigo y patrón, y yo, nos vamos y te dejaremos aquí?_

No había vuelta atrás, _nos vamos_, adonde fuera. A las montañas, a Texas, ya había sopesado varias ideas. _Nos vamos,_ ya lo veía como un hecho. Eso, hasta dos días antes de la fecha.

El libro de poesía en francés era otra excusa más para pasar el tiempo, esta vez en su habitación, cuando una discusión acalorada le llegó desde algún punto de la casa. Su portero y guardaespaldas particular la siguió por el pasillo y escaleras abajo.

"…lárguese de mi propiedad ahora mismo, ¡fuera!"

Un instante después, la última persona que hubiera querido toparse emergió de la biblioteca.

Cara a cara de nuevo con él, otra vez la mano del miedo agarrándole el corazón y estrujándoselo como a una naranja para jugo.

_¿Sabe algo?_

_ No sabe nada. _

Había que sacar fuerzas de cualquier sitio.

"¿Y usted qué hace aquí?"

Monasterio tenía una expresión neutra, al menos no de triunfo o burla.

"Buenas tardes, señora. No es que le deba explicaciones a usted por supuesto, pero pasaba a saludar a su suegro. Y a asegurarme de que todo marche bien por acá."

"Pues no sé si se da cuenta, pero sus saludos no son bienvenidos. Adiós."

"Espere."

Las rodillas literalmente le flaquearon.

_¿Sabe algo?_

_ No sabe nada. _

_No bajes la mirada, míralo. No tienes nada que esconder. _

"Tú, largo." El soldado desapareció en un santiamén. Ahora el Capitán parecía fastidiado; sin embargo, habló: "Iré al grano-"

_Sabealgo_

_ Nosabenada_

_ Sabealgo_

_ Nosabenada_

"Si bien fue usted quien comenzó a agredirme aquella vez, debo asegurarle que de mí se podrán decir muchas cosas: que soy estricto; autoritario, incluso; ambicioso, tal vez. Pero nunca podrá decirse que le he levantado la mano a una mujer. Así que le ruego me disculpe si le hice daño. Eso es todo."

Otra cosa que seguro podría decirse de Monasterio, es que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón.

"Yo lo… _agredí_, porque se dirigía usted con una pistola en la mano a buscar a mi esposo, y créame que lo haría de nuevo. Y si hablamos de daño, daño es esta persecución que nos tienen a todos."

"Persecución amparada por la ley, señora, y que le reitero, fue el mismo De la Vega quien se la buscó. Pero no me interesa seguir discutiendo con ninguno de ustedes así que, buenas tardes."

Josefina respiró de nuevo al verlo cerrar la puerta de la casa tras de sí. Su alivio no duró mucho: justo dos días antes, se aparecía ese hombre en la casa. ¿No podría ser que-

_No sabe nada. _

_ No sabe nada. _

_ Repítelo. _

_ No sabe nada. _

(…)

Le parecía que todas las cosas a su alrededor gritaban de susto y emoción: el armario, que era también puerta al pasadizo ya no tan secreto; el piano, la chimenea, la alfombra, las cortinas y hasta el pastel de pollo y vegetales que hizo Cresencia para la cena. Todo ardía, todo saltaba y todo daba vueltas en este 11 de mayo a las siete de la noche.

"Señora, ¿le llevo la cena a don Alejandro o se la lleva usted?"

"Yo se la llevo, Cresencia, gracias."

Hacía tiempo que no venía a la sala a comer. Don Alejandro ahora se pasaba el día entero o metido de cabeza en el trabajo del rancho, o en los negocios, o en su habitación. Estaba él también en su propio laberinto, en su infierno personal, su único hijo desaparecido y con la guillotina pendiéndole sobre el cuello.

_Si pudiera decirle que Diego está bien-_

_ ¿Qué te dijo el padre Felipe al respecto?_

_ Que no le diga ni a él pero-_

_ Podría hacer algo queriendo ayudarlos y más bien arruinarlo todo. _

_ Pero-_

_ Sin preguntas. Espera y confía. Y mantén la boca cerrada. _

Bajo la mirada del soldado en el corredor, tocó varias veces antes de entrar, como todas las noches.

"¿Don Alejandro?" Y como todas las noches, estaba sentado en su escritorio de madera pulida, fuera leyendo papeles o escribiendo, o sin hacer nada en concreto, solo… ahí. "Le traje la cena. Cresencia hizo el pastel que a usted le gusta."

Algunos días no respondía, como si ni siquiera percibiera su presencia. Otras veces, como esa noche, asintió y siguió leyendo algún papel amarillento.

Era increíble. Ese señor que siempre veía de lejos, el hacendado millonario, justo y recto aunque a veces de malas pulgas, desde el primer día que pisó su casa la había aceptado y tratado hasta con cariño y, tal como lo dijo hacía… ¿cuánto? (demasiado): como a una de la familia. Nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente, y ahora…

_Mantén. La boca. Cerrada. _

"Buenas noches," se volvió para irse.

"Josefina."

Lo miró desde la puerta. Tenía el mismo semblante decidido de siempre, pero ahora y desde hacía ya semanas, los ojos tristes.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias. Hija."

"De nada." Tuvo que irse en seguida para no llorar.

(…)

Las ocho ya eran horas de estar en su habitación/la habitación de Diego. Su reloj de bolsillo, ese que trajo de España, estaba expuesto sobre el escritorio como pieza de museo: las ocho y dos minutos exactamente.

El vértigo llegó, pero un vértigo que la empujaba hacia adelante, tal vez la adrenalina que hace actuar a la gente en momentos extremos o de peligro.

Se acercó a la ventana a cerrar la cortina, como todas las noches. El soldado estaba ahí afuera.

Como decía tío Pedro: para luego es tarde.

Lo primero era zafarse del vestido y sustituirlo por algo más adecuado. Si tenía que correr y saltar una cerca, lo peor que podía hacer era andar en falda. Podía considerarse una locura, pero de seguro no lo era tanto como escaparse de una casa infestada de lanceros para ir a reunirse con un prófugo de la _justicia_. Destapó uno de los baúles y hurgó hasta encontrar los pantalones color azul marino, casi negro. Les cortó medio metro de pierna y se los ciñó con un cinturón. Poco estético… no, un horror, diría doña Graciela, pero totalmente práctico.

Zapatos bajos y una blusa negra manga larga que había sido de su tía: tonos que se confundieran bien en la noche sin luna. Casi se ríe de pensar que si el Zorro se vestía de negro para salir, tenía sentido que su esposa lo hiciera también.

Un moño en el pelo, que no le estorbase ningún mechón rebelde. Una almohada y ropa acomodadas debajo del cubrecama; no estaba de más una precaución de esta clase, simple pero efectiva y que podría comprarle un precioso minuto de ventaja en caso de-

_No. No habrá imprevistos. _

_ Siempre hay imprevistos, la vida está llena de ellos. Mejor piensa en lo que harás si surge alguno. _

_ ¿Cómo cuál?_

_ …_

No se atrevía a pensar en eso. La cara de Monasterio se le aparecía entre ceja y ceja.

_¿Y si me atrapan?_

_ Al menos será luchando._

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Sí, una última cosa.

Se quitó los anillos y los ensartó en un hilo de tejer que se colgó al cuello, para esconderlos debajo de la blusa, tal como antes en la taberna.

Apagó la lámpara y se sentó en el borde de la cama con el reloj en la mano. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas veía las manecillas de oro, pero sí, eran las ocho cincuenta.

_Si me atrapan, al menos será luchando_, repitió.

Los gritos de las cosas a su alrededor dieron paso a una quietud en suspensión, la calma antes de la tormenta, como dicen.

_…en la prosperidad y en la adversidad…_

Las ocho cincuenta y cinco.

¿Le temblarían las manos llegado el momento? Era propensa a volverse una gelatina cuando la atacaban los nervios.

_No. Eres fuerte. _

_ Soy débil. _

_ Mentira. ¿Lo amas?_

_ Lo amo. _

_ ¿Para todo?_

_ Para todo. _

_ Entonces, adelante. _

Aún faltaba media hora.

Josefina se puso a desentrañar el silencio a su alrededor.

Y esperó.

(…)

Nota: la parte en que se despide (por así decirlo) de don Alejandro, ¡oh Dios! Estaba en un café escribiendo y estaba sonando una canción que no sé cuál es, pero ahí mismo se me salieron las lágrimas mientras escribía, cuando le dice "gracias. Hija." (*llora*) ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Capítulo 17: El camino

Capítulo XVII

El camino

_ Nueve y treinta._

Asomó la cabeza. En el corredor habían oscuridad, algún insecto zumbando y olor a tierra, pero ni un alma.

Tomó y botó aire por la boca.

Una vez más.

En un lado de su mente, Diego esperando para ayudarla a subir junto a él a un caballo volador; en el otro, Monasterio y una horca con su nombre y apellido: Josefina de la Vega.

Otra vez aspirar una bocanada del aire cálido de la noche.

Y salir.

_Bajar._

No era casualidad que hubiese luna nueva. Lo que había a su alrededor, más que verlo, lo adivinaba. Ahí tenía que estar la escalera. Recorrió los peldaños poco a poco, tanteando la pared. Una vez abajo, pegó la espalda al muro y escuchó: grillos, una ligera brisa entre los matorrales. ¿Dónde estaban los soldados? No se quedaría a averiguarlo.

_A la derecha._

Objetivamente hablando, no era larga la distancia, pero cada metro que ganaba le parecía la antesala de un fusil que se materializaba en la nada para cortarle el camino. Se acordó de pronto de las peripecias de Don Quijote y de alguna otra escena de un libro remoto, donde el protagonista lograba escaparse de una mazmorra en un castillo medieval.

Se obligó a ahuyentar las ficciones, por el momento. Había que concentrarse.

_Cobertizo. _

Ahí estaba la puerta de madera, las pilas de heno, unas cuentas herramientas de trabajo en espera de la siguiente jornada. Debía rodearlo; detrás, en algún punto, estaba la cerca perimetral.

Una esquina.

Faltaba la otra…

Se estaba fijando tanto en dónde ponía los pies… que cuando la vio… era muy tarde para hacer nada…

Una leve claridad le espantó la vista.

Retroceder, huir, esconderse…

…era muy tarde...

La luz dobló la esquina y vino a su encuentro.

Providenciales las palabras de don Alejandro días atrás, que ahora le abofeteaban el entendimiento: _se acabó_.

Casi sin respirar, lista para mentir o pelear o berrear con quienquiera que tuviera al frente, se encontró con una cara muy redonda y muy estupefacta, que abrió la boca de par en par para decir algo.

No solo no es constante, el tiempo, sino que también puede detenerse.

Tal vez fue el rostro aterrado y suplicante que lo miraba con los ojos negros enormes que tantas veces le habían sonreído amablemente en la taberna. O saber que había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que el Zorro había salvado las vidas de él mismo y de sus soldados. O ser consciente de que el forajido más buscado siempre luchaba por causas que al final resultaban ser justas, no podía nadie decir que alguna vez hubiera robado, o matado a no ser que fuera en defensa propia o de alguien más. Todo esto lo sabía de sobra el Sargento García. Y quizá resonó también en su mente el término _traidor_, que esa muchacha que ahora casi se encogía sobre sí misma, le había espetado aquella vez.

La palabra o grito de alerta murió. Una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza, y siguió camino con su lamparita.

_Cerca. _

Sintiendo que las manos y la frente le sudaban a raudales, Josefina empezó a andar de nuevo, más rápido, trotando hacia la cerca. No veía absolutamente nada, solo hojarasca bajo sus pies (o la imaginaba), en parte por la oscurana y en parte por el susto que le había nublado los ojos. De hecho, veía lucecitas verdes y rojizas, como venitas de colores que se le aparecían y debía parpadear una y otra vez para que se borraran y entonces aparecían de nuevo.

Casi se cae al chocar contra la cerca.

Un pie, una mano, una astilla que se le clavó en un dedo, un saliente que le raspó la rodilla mientras trepaba guiada por un instinto ciego. Estaba llorando pero sin lágrimas, crispada toda ella en un sollozo que no acababa de salir.

La cerca medía dos metros o un poco más, aunque le había parecido kilométrica.

Se dejó caer al otro lado.

Se felicitó por la idea de los pantalones, que le quedaban como a un payaso de circo ambulante.

Y echó a correr.

_Quebrada._

Luego de un par de minutos, se detuvo. La cerca estaba a su espalda… ¿no? Tuvo la sensación o más bien el temor de haberse desviado, de haber trazado un semicírculo e ir a parar a la entrada principal del rancho, o quién sabe, directo al cuartel o a la oficina de Monasterio. Cosa sin sentido, pero así tenía la cabeza.

Sí, la cerca y la casa estaban atrás, de eso estaba segura. Adelante debía de estar la quebrada. Y arriba… las únicas luces del mundo, tal vez no un millón pero sí cientos de miles, donde Casiopea y el Piano Mayor saltaban a la vista claramente.

Siguió andando.

Una tenue claridad le abría los ojos ahora, como si hubiera accionado una palanca que derramara la luz de las estrellas sobre las cosas, aunque fuese solo una poca.

Arbustos, maleza, ya oía el agua saltando y chispeando, la quebrada estaba muy cerca. Y también…

_Árbol_.

No miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, la vida entera puesta en esa copa frondosa y oscura que interrumpía la planicie. Dejó de sentir el dolor palpitante de la pinchada en el dedo cuando distinguió la silueta rectangular justo debajo del árbol.

_Carreta._

_ …te metes debajo del heno, no haces preguntas_… Igual no tenía a quién hacérselas, pues no había nadie en las riendas. Así que escarbó por un lado, apartó algunas ramas más grandes, se deslizó y se tapó lo mejor que pudo. Con las manos hizo una pequeña cámara de espacio vacío frente a la nariz.

Y, de nuevo, esperó.

_Confiar. _

No por mucho. No supo si lo oyó o lo sintió, pero hubo un movimiento o una presencia; un instante después, la carreta echó a andar.

Fue un alivio en cierta manera, al menos ahora podía descansar de tener que actuar. Pese a ello, le costaba respirar, en parte por el polvillo y la maraña de heno que lo eran todo a su alrededor, y en parte aún por el encuentro con el Sargento. También en lo que respecta a él, debía confiar.

Un rato más tarde, notó que empezaban a avanzar hacia arriba, como por una pendiente. Estuvo tentada a asomarse a ver por dónde andaban o quién la llevaba, si era un rostro familiar (¿Bernardo? ¿Pepe? ¿Alguno de los vaqueros?) o desconocido, algún amigo del padre, quizá. Pero no se movió. Se concentraba solo en permitir aire en los pulmones, en mantener los ojos cerrados, en acurrucarse bajo las cientos de agujitas que le aguijoneaban el cuello, las manos, los tobillos y cualquier pedacito de piel que se atreviera a exponerse; en confiar, en confiar con todo su ser en que estaba a merced del plan de Diego y por ende, todo resultaría bien.

Pararon de pronto.

_¿Y ahora?_

_ ¿Llegamos?_

_ ¿A dónde?_

Nuevamente su mente volvía a hilvanar frases más allá de las directrices del padre Felipe.

Tres golpecitos a un lado de la carreta.

Bien, el cura no había hablado de esto en específico, pero tenía que venir incluido en la parte de _confiar._

Se escurrió hacia afuera, saltó al suelo sacudiéndose las briznas de heno que tenía desde el cabello, mitad en moño y mitad suelto, hasta la blusa y los pantalones.

En el campo de visión se le aparecieron formaciones rocosas altas como casas; una pared de montaña; y alguien ocupado en desenlazar al burro de la carreta. Parecía tener… sí, tenía un nido enmarañado de pelo que le llegaba a los hombros y un sombrero. Le recordó a un montañés americano que una vez había pasado por el pueblo.

"¿Hola?"

Una vez libre la carreta, el hombre se puso a trabajar en camuflarla bajo una pila de matorrales y ramas.

Josefina tuvo tiempo para observarlo todo a su alrededor, o al menos lo poco que se podía ver, abrazándose a sí misma. El sitio le resultaba vagamente conocido.

Algo habría que hacer o decir:

"Disculpe, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

Silencio.

Ya el carromato estaba casi completamente oculto. Eso quería decir que se quedaban con el burro solamente, ahí, en el medio de la nada. Debía haber algún plan, un paso siguiente que ella no conocía aún.

_Espera, confía. _

Difícil hacerlo, cuando ese tipo enorme, vestido con pieles de quién sabe qué y con una cara que no podía ver a causa de la oscuridad, se volvía hacia ella de repente.

No pudo evitar retroceder.

Y entonces lo oyó:

"_Señorita, no voy a hacerle daño_." Emergió de las sombras, sus ojos tan nítidos como su voz: "O… ¿señora?"

Todo el miedo, la angustia y la incertidumbre de los días anteriores se hicieron invisibles en el aire para dejarla reconocer, tal vez no la barba que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, pero sí los mismos ojos que había encontrado detrás de la máscara del Zorro, los mismo ojos de él, sus ojos que hablaban con solamente mirarla.

No se sabe si fue risa o llanto o más bien un híbrido de los dos; lo cierto es que Josefina estuvo a punto de doblarse sobre sí misma, cuando se encontró con su pecho, hundida en el abrazo por el que había rezado noches enteras en vela.

Miró hacia arriba, vio y palpó su rostro, él la besó, ella le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello, él la alzó en el aire.

"Señora", dijo ella al fin, junto a sus labios: "soy señora."

Un beso más y la bajó de nuevo:

"Tenemos que apurarnos."

"¿Qu-"

La tomó de la mano:

"Hay que correr, ¿sí?"

Asintió. No le dio tiempo de decir más, pues tuvo que echar a andar pendiente arriba junto a él.

El camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho, por eso no habían podido seguir en la carreta, el burro, libre de ataduras, riendas o cualquier otro adorno, podía tomarse simplemente por un burro salvaje, las rocas eran filosas y hacia abajo solo había negrura, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, iban camino al risco, donde no llegaba nadie, ese despeñadero que solo él conocía, ahí no llegarían los soldados ni en mil años, la tierra y las piedritas iban saltando bajo sus pies, notaba que él iba deliberadamente más lento de lo que hubiera podido para esperarla a ella, que apretaba su mano con fuerza para obligarse a seguir, ¿llevaría él dos meses viviendo allá arriba como un ermitaño?, quería preguntarle mil cosas pero el aire solo le alcanzaba para mantenerse en movimiento y evitar esas rocas grandes, ¿cómo hacía Tornado para pasar por aquí?, bueno, es el caballo volador, tal vez era esta otra vía, pero iban a la cima, eso era seguro, el tobillo le falló en un momento pero él la sostuvo y por un milímetro evitó que se le estrellara la rodilla de por sí ya magullada contra unas piedras rugosas, todo le parecía irreal pero ya no tenía que decirse a sí misma que debía confiar, pues de la mano de Diego, eso venía solo.

El último trocito del camino era estrecho con paredes de roca escarpada a ambos lados, una garganta que algún hilillo de agua se empeñó en abrir durante millones de años; o que algún terremoto había partido en dos como una galleta, quién sabe. Él subió primero y luego le tendió las manos para ayudarla a ascender también.

Una vez arriba, ya en tierra plana, medio aporreada y bañada en restos de heno y polvo, realmente no hubiera podido estar mejor (al menos dadas las circunstancias): habían llegado al risco por un costado, el mismo lugar donde esa especie de montañés que ahora tenía al frente se había arrodillado y le había pedido matrimonio.

"¡Llegamos!" rio ella, como presa de una euforia repentina. Se besaron de nuevo.

"¿Cómo estás, estabas herido? me dijeron que te dispararon ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Dónde… cómo… qué vamos-"

No la miraba a ella, sino hacia otro punto. Josefina volteó y casi pega un salto.

Entre las rocas, como si fuesen parte de la formación geológica, había dos indios inmóviles, tal vez incluso los habían visto llegar y ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Miraban inexpresivos a los recién llegados.

"Tranquila", le dijo él: "Son amigos."

(…)

Nota: a los indígenas les decían "indios" en esa época y la serie, ¿no? Por eso les digo así en la historia. Ahh, por cierto, al momento que escribo esto, recientemente le acabo de colocar un título a cada capítulo. Siempre me gusta que los títulos de los capítulos de mis historias tengan relación entre sí o sigan algún patrón, así que eso intenté hacer; para el de este capítulo me inspiré no solo en los hechos, sino en la película "El camino", secuela de Breaking Bad. Me parece apropiado en cierta manera. Y… bueno creo que eso es todo en cuanto a comentarios adicionales :-)


	18. Capítulo 18: El mar

Capítulo XVIII

El mar

No había estado tan errada en sus imaginaciones durante esos dos agonizantes meses: iba a caballo junto a Diego, en Tornado, de hecho; lo que no hubiera podido prever es que ambos irían literalmente a ciegas, los ojos cubiertos con vendas, única forma en que se permitía que los _blancos_ accedieran al pueblo secreto de los _indios_.

Sintió su aliento rozándole el cuello: "Fuiste muy valiente."

"Y tú fuiste un loco de primera categoría" le susurró, sabiendo su rostro muy cerca: "¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tú mismo para allá?, pensé que enviarías a alguien."

"No, no iba a enviar a otra persona a buscar a mi mujer."

Menos mal que no la vio sonreír: el regaño hubiera perdido toda seriedad.

"Eso suena bonito, pero se pone feo si te capturan."

"Pero no lo hicieron, y no lo harán."

"Lo hicieron una vez."

"No volverá a pasar." Le dio un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en donde el precario moño había estado rato atrás: "¿Me crees?"

Que si le creía.

"Sí p-"

Allá adelante, uno de los guías dijo algo.

"Hay que hacer silencio, estamos por entrar en la parte sagrada de sus tierras."

Josefina asintió. Aún les quedaba más de una hora de camino.

(…)

Cuando le permitieron quitarse la venda, lo primero que vio fue una fogata, alrededor de la cual se dispersaban no más de quince o veinte tiendas. Debían de estar durmiendo, pues solo los dos que ya conocía se veían por todo eso. Después de ayudarla a bajar del caballo, Diego se dirigió a ellos:

"Gracias, amigos míos."

No eran hombres de muchas palabras. Una leve inclinación de cabeza y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar construido con cueros, pieles y madera.

Al parecer también había uno para ellos.

De todos los posibles lugares en que lo imaginó durante este tiempo, la verdad nunca se le ocurrió algo como esto. Según la gente del pueblo, los indios que no habían sido _civilizados_ y que aún vivían en la naturaleza, eran poco más que animales salvajes peligrosos, quizá hasta caníbales. Pero ya veía que no era así, al menos no este grupo.

La tienda parecía más grande por dentro que por fuera, lo vio cuando él encendió una lámpara de aceite pequeña que descansaba en el suelo, donde estaban también el lecho y otros escasos objetos.

Todas las preguntas que aún tenía para hacerle se esfumaron. No eran tan importantes, al menos no tanto como percibirlo ahí frente a ella, vivo, en una sola pieza, habiendo encontrado (como siempre) la manera, aunque poco convencional, de vencer las posibilidades y la muerte.

"Te quedan bien" dijo él al fin.

Ella se miró los pantalones; hasta había olvidado que los traía.

"A ti te queda bien esto" le tocó la barba en la quijada con la punta de los dedos.

"Esto, no." Josefina no pudo evitar reír al verlo despojarse de la cabellera de chiflado; era una peluca, entonces. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? "¿Mejor?"

"No está mal."

"¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Solo se me clavó algo en el dedo."

"Ven."

La invitó a sentarse en un taburete improvisado y bajito, mientras que él se sentó en el suelo, la lámpara entre los dos.

Diego tomó la mano y examinó el dedo en cuestión:

"Sí, es una astilla y está grande. ¿La saco?"

"Bueno."

"Va a doler."

Josefina solo se encogió de hombros y hasta sonrió, medio embobada con el mero hecho de tenerlo tan cerca otra vez. Lo vio concentrarse en el anular herido, apretando con cuidado la piel para extraer la daguita de madera. Se le hicieron esas líneas en la frente de cuando se ponía ceñudo, cuando prestaba toda su atención a algo, como ahora que la curaba, muchas veces es necesario sufrir un poco para que las cosas mejoren.

Así, durante el tiempo que duró la operación, lo miró. Lo vio ocuparse de ella.

Hasta que él la miró también.

"Pensé que no te vería más. Que tal vez habías muerto."

Le sostuvo la mano entre las suyas. La astilla ya había salido.

"No quise causarte esto, Josefina, mi amor, discúlpame."

"No lo digo por culpas, o por culparte. Solo porque lo sentí y porque quiero que sepas que ahora siento todo lo contrario. Ahora siento… que estamos vivos los dos."

Este era el abrazo que había deseado, ya los dos seguros en algún sitio fantástico donde nadie los consiguiera jamás. Este era el beso que había soñado un millón de veces, aunque le barba era una nueva adición, pero le gustaba como se sentía. Así había recordado su cuerpo junto al de ella, su calor, imaginado sus manos otra vez y su voz que le decía justamente:

"Te amo."

(…)

Qué hora era, dónde estaban exactamente, qué harían a continuación o a dónde irían… era en lo que menos pensaba. En lo que más, era en el momento presente.

El aceite de la lámpara se había consumido casi por completo, dejando solamente una claridad anaranjada que dibujaba su rostro, que le permitía ver la herida de bala en el brazo muy cerca del hombro, que ya era más bien cicatriz.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo." No era pregunta; sabía que ella se acordaba: "Que los problemas del Zorro no te alcanzarían a ti. No fue así. Te fallé."

"Diego, el Zorro puede ser… un héroe extraordinario, puede hacer proezas, cosas increíbles. Pero es humano. Eres humano, como lo somos todos y a veces hay cosas que se salen de nuestro control aunque hagamos todo lo posible. No somos perfectos, hay demasiadas variables-"

"Sí pero no era esto lo que te prometí o lo que quisiera para ti, que te hayas arriesgado de esa manera… Sabes que pensé en irme lejos yo solo-"

"…"

"-para que tú estuvieras bien, para no ponerte en peligro, pero sabía que no me lo perdonarías. En el fondo, sabía que podías con esto, que lo harías sin dudar. Claro que yo no me hubiera perdonado a mí mismo si te pasaba algo, así que… hubo que tomar una decisión."

"Y esa decisión nos trajo hasta aquí."

"Pero de todos modos... cuando nos casamos yo te ofrecí otra cosa, no tener que huir o estar escondidos."

"Tú lo que tienes es mala memoria."

"¿Hm?"

"Eres tú el que no se acuerda de lo que prometimos: _en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad._ ¿No? ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo."

"Bueno. Yo no me casé con la comodidad, los vestidos o la casa, o con el viaje a España o con el dinero. Me casé contigo, y me casé sabiendo que eras el Zorro y que algo así podía pasar. Era improbable pero posible. Y voy a estar contigo en esto y _para todo_. Porque te amo. A ti."

Diego la atrajo más hacia sí, si era posible, y la besó en la frente.

"Improbable pero posible… siempre lo supe aunque tal vez no lo hubiera querido aceptar. Por eso me alegra haberme preparado para lo peor."

"¿Cómo?"

"Hace tiempo enterré un dinero en el risco, por si algo así pasaba. Hay suficiente para que tengamos bastante margen de acción."

"¿Como cuál?"

"Tengo un amigo capitán de barco, es de absoluta confianza. Ya hablé con él y accedió a llevarnos a Francia. Sale en cuatro semanas."

¡Francia! En eso no había pensado. Le pareció que de pronto la tímida lucecita de la lámpara lo iluminaba todo de golpe y abría como una puerta a algo nuevo y desconocido que los recibiría a los dos. Él prosiguió:

"Allá no nos buscarán. Entendemos el idioma y además, sé que en el sur vive un amigo de la universidad. También confiaría en él con mi vida y sé que podríamos contar con él si fuera necesario. ¿Qué te parece?"

Como siempre, todo planeado. Una respuesta, una solución.

"Me parece bien."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, hasta… me emociona un poco, siempre me pareció que sitios como Francia estaban tan lejos como en otro planeta, así que, irnos para allá… sí. Vamos."

"¿Así nada más? ¿Vamos?"

"¿Qué más necesitamos? Vamos."

"Pues nos vamos."

Había que compensar por todo ese tiempo sin besos. Así que, otro más, a la vez que la cubría mejor con la manta tejida por los indios de la comunidad. En la hora más oscura de la madrugada, siempre está más frío.

"¿Cómo está mi padre?"

"Está…" Mal. Triste. Obsesionado con el trabajo. "Le haces mucha falta. Hizo todo lo posible por buscar una salida, habló con el Gobernador, con todo el mundo, con los demás hacendados, pero nada. Ellos también… trataron de ayudarlo."

"¿Sí?"

"Al principio sí. Pero después se asustaron, creo. Tú padre se peleó con todos y los acusó de traidores."

"…"

"Y el Sargento García, no te había contado." Le relató de su encuentro en el cobertizo: "A él le dije traidor también, y me dejó ir, ya ves."

"Y créeme que lo veo. Josefina: fue él quien me dejó escapar."

"¿Qué?"

"Él mismo me abrió la puerta de la celda. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras: _de aquí en adelante está solo, don Diego, pero lo que soy yo, no me voy a quedar a ver cómo lo cuelgan_."

Tenía sentido. Y ella lo había tratado tan mal… Pero cómo iba a saber…

"Creo que el Zorro tiene más amigos que enemigos."

"Aunque los enemigos parezcan más poderosos. Pero algún día volverá."

"¿El Zorro? No. No puede volver si no se ha ido, si nunca se irá. Mientras la gente siga esperándolo y hablando de él, y estoy segura de que lo harán, el Zorro seguirá aquí."

"Hm. ¿Se ha enamorado del Zorro acaso, señora?"

Tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, con dos meses sin barbero. Lo notaba al recorrerlo con los dedos:

"¿Está celoso, don Diego?"

"Terriblemente."

(…)

Los días siguientes fueron un respiro, del cielo a la tierra, en comparación a los peores dos meses de su vida, recién finalizados. La población total era de unas cincuenta o sesenta personas y todos parecían vivir una vida pacífica, sin prisas ni grandes temores, solo atentos en todo momento a mantener su aldea fuera del conocimiento del resto del mundo. En las mañanas, Diego se iba con los hombres a cazar o pescar y siempre llegaba con una buena presa, lo cual recibía la admiración de los demás. El resto del día los ayudaba en diferentes tareas, como fabricar lanzas o reparar alguna vivienda. Por su parte, a Josefina no le fue difícil acostumbrarse a cocinar a diario otra vez, aunque en esta oportunidad, fuera con instrumentos más rudimentarios. Las demás chicas le enseñaron a tejer, no que hiciera muchos progresos en este arte, si bien puso todo su empeño. Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, todos se reunían alrededor de la fogata a comer, mientras alguien cantaba alguna canción quizá de la época en que las formaciones de roca gigantescas alrededor eran aún polvo de estrellas. Algunos bailaban y un perrito que, al igual que a ellos, los indios habían adoptado, saltaba y movía la cola y a veces venía a echarse acá cerca, para que Josefina le diera otra rascada en la panza.

"¿Qué crees que habrá dicho don Alejandro? Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba."

Diego conocía bien a su padre: "Creo que debe haberse alegrado. Sabe que estamos juntos y que estamos bien."

"Sí, eso pensé."

Josefina sentía que la tienda era más su hogar de lo que lo fue la casa en la hacienda. No porque tuviera nada contra ella, pero le recordaba los días interminables de miedo y soledad. Aquí en la sencilla tienda de paredes que un fuerte viento podía tumbar, estaba el hogar.

(…)

Fue un sábado temprano en la mañana, Diego llevaba la cuenta de los días de la semana, cuando llegó el momento de recoger las cosas. Un par de fardos fue todo lo que llenaron. Él se instaló de nuevo su falsa cabellera y a ella las muchachas le habían fabricado una peluca de color casi rubio, sabe Dios usando pelo de qué animal y qué tinturas naturales. Estaba por ponérsela cuando el estómago se le dio vuelta.

Él se apresuró a sostenerla y a retirarle el cabello del camino del desayuno.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ujum." Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un rato, sin moverse, esperando que el cuerpo le volviera a la normalidad. "Sí, lo siento. Deben ser los nervios otra vez."

La vio lavarse, arreglarse, ponerse el cabello nuevo y terminar de recoger. No supo que se le hicieron notorias de pronto las líneas en la frente. Además de libros de historia, geografía, química, lengua, francés, filosofía y matemática, había leído unos cuantos tomos de medicina. De inmediato supo que eso no eran ningunos nervios. Se le mezclaron la alegría y el susto, porque el Zorro también siente miedo a veces, pero lo enfrenta y sigue adelante.

Todo el pueblo se reunió para despedirlos.

"No tengo cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros." De hecho, y aunque sabía que podía ser tomado hasta como ofensa, había intentado ofrecer unas monedas de oro al jefe, para compensar por los gastos que hubieran podido ocasionar. Por supuesto, el anciano las rechazó.

"Ya lo ha hecho. El Zorro salvó nuestro pueblo una vez. Ahora nuestro pueblo salva al Zorro. Y a su _familia_."

A las mujeres no les daban clase de biología en esa época ni mucho menos. Josefina ni se percató del tono con el que el indio pronunció _familia_. Pero Diego sí.

"Gracias. A todos."

Josefina les dio las gracias también. Pronto estuvieron los dos a lomos de Tornado y con los ojos vendados, siendo guiados hacia el mundo exterior.

(…)

Debieron dejar al fiel caballo negro con los indios, pues el corcel del Zorro, que cualquiera podía reconocer, no podía ser simplemente visto por ahí. Lo cambiaron por uno color café claro, que los llevó por el medio de la maleza y por zonas no transitadas, lo más cerca posible del puerto.

Esperaron a que se hiciera la medianoche en un sitio como una cueva al pie de un cerro.

Finalmente, escuchó la señal que había estado esperando. No es que fuera fácil confiar en alguien y menos aún confiar la seguridad de Josefina en alguien más. Pero no tenían opción, y además, su instinto rara vez… de hecho solo una vez le había fallado.

El capitán mismo se apareció en una carreta, los dos subieron y una hora después, estaban abordando.

"Sé que no es mucho, don Diego, ruego me perdone que sea solo una cama y tan estrecha pero-"

"No, está bien, no hay problema."

"Nadie nos vio llegar, ni siquiera los marinos, me aseguré de enviarlos al pueblo esta noche. Ustedes deben mantenerse aquí adentro y no salir en ningún momento a menos que yo mismo toque la puerta así:"

Tres, uno, tres, dos golpes.

"De acuerdo."

"Ahí tienen comida y agua para un mes, no es la más apetitosa, eso sí. Después de Cabo de Hornos, nos detendremos por provisiones y les pasaré más."

"Bien. Julián, no sé cómo agradecerte esto-"

"Tonterías. No sé si te acuerdas o si usted lo sabe, señora, pero el Zorro salvó la vida de mi esposa e hijos una vez, y la mía en otra ocasión. Y encima, don Alejandro evitó que mi empresa se fuera a la ruina hace unos años. Soy yo al que no va a alcanzarle la vida para pagarles. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Zarparían al amanecer. Por la claraboya, solo se veía negrura azul.

Diego se aseguró de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada, Josefina se sentó en la litera.

Se la pasó por la mente un flash de todo lo que podría salir mal: que al capitán se le hicieran más apetitosos los diez mil pesos de recompensa, que la gratitud; que algún marino o alguien los hubiese visto y los denunciara; que hubiera un motín y los arrojaran por la borda o los vendieran como esclavos en Siberia; que el barco se hundiera, o lo atacaran piratas o una ballena o una tormenta o peor, que lo revisara alguna aduana entrometida; que se les acabara la comida y no pudieran traerles más. Pero todo eso tuvo prácticamente que hacerlo bola como si fuera de papel, y lanzarlo por el ventanuco. Había que seguir confiando. No en el capitán o en la suerte, sino en Diego. Y sabía que podía hacerlo.

Vino a sentarse a su lado y tomó su mano. Estaban a oscuras.

"Nunca había estado en el mar."

"No es el viaje a España que te prometí pero-"

"Pero estamos los dos."

_O los tres_, pensó él. No quería preocuparla con eso hasta que ya no quedara duda.

Un beso. Para el camino.

El cansancio del día la hizo quedarse dormida. Diego la arropó, acomodó un par de mantas sobre el suelo y se tendió. El Oceana, anclado aún en la bahía, se mecía levemente sobre la espuma.

El domingo 10 de junio de 1821 a las 6:28 de la mañana, Josefina y Diego de la Vega partieron rumbo a Francia. El día estaría claro, el mar tranquilo y Los Ángeles y el rancho, atrás, a lo lejos.

**FIN. **

Nota: estoy llorandoooooooooo. Sabía que esto pasaría al llegar al capítulo final. OJO! Falta el epílogo. Algunas notitas:

\- Me atormenta pensar en cosas como "¿la gente tenía baño en esta época?" Así que por el bien de mi mente, imaginemos que el camarote tenía un bañito.

\- ¿Cómo estaba Francia en 1821? La verdad no me puse a averiguar. Sé que 32 años antes fue la Revolución Francesa, no sé si en 1821 estaría lo suficientemente bien para que la gente llegara allá, o estuviera en guerra o qué. Obviemos esto e imaginemos que sí se podía.  
\- Una confesión: cuando concebí esta historia, la idea era no que capturaran al Zorro, sino que lo mataran. Lo sé, es terrible. Mi idea era dejar a Josefina en la tristeza el resto de su vida. De hecho por eso titulé la historia "Inmortal". Quería irme por ese lado, pero por ahí por el capítulo 5 o 6, supe que no podía hacerlo. No quería matarlo, por eso me inventé el resto del cuento.

\- Se me ocurrieron algunas subtramas, como que metieran preso a Bernardo por cómplice. Pero sentí que no me aportaba mucho a la historia que quería contar.

\- El bote de Guy se llamaba "Oceana". Siento que en parte es un abuso ponerle así a este barco, pero lo hago como homenaje.

\- ¡Falta el epílogo!


	19. Epílogo: 1828

Epílogo

1828

Don Alejandro le dio el último sorbo a la tercera taza de té de la tarde, con hierbas que lo ayudaban tanto con el sueño como con la digestión. Bernardo seguramente le traería la cuarta pronto. Sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca se aglomeraban atlas y mapas diversos: de Estados Unidos, de los dominios de España, de Centro y Sur América, de Europa del este y del oeste, de Canadá y hasta de Australia. La mayoría de ellos tenían dibujadas unas equis en color rojo: una por cada ciudad en la cual había buscado a su hijo.

No buscado en persona, naturalmente, eso le hubiera llevado más que la vida entera. Pero desde que todo cambió, desde aquella tarde utópica cuando el nuevo Gobernador dio el veredicto final de su revisión al caso del Zorro, que ahora no había quien no supiera siempre fue Diego de la Vega, y lo declarara hombre justo y por ende libre de castigo o condena, Don Alejandro no tuvo otra cosa en mente que peinar cada rincón de esta Tierra hasta dar con él.

Sabía que estaba vivo, prueba de ello es que se había llevado a Josefina. Todo tuvo sentido entonces, al recordar la cara que tenía la muchacha aquella noche. Sabía que se iba y no podía decirle nada; él lo entendía, no le guardaba rencor por eso. A decir verdad, al orgullo de que su propio hijo fuera el Zorro, se le sumaba el de saberlo tan hábil como para desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Y vaya que le había buscado la pista por todos lados, sin éxito. Le escribió cartas a conocidos y desconocidos, a amigos y enemigos, a veces por duplicado; envió comunicados al Rey y al Virrey, habló con comerciantes, con indios y con mendigos, y hasta a punto estuvo de zarandear al padre Felipe para obligarlo a decirle alguna cosa (¿quién más pudo haber llevado mensaje alguno a Josefina?), pero este se empeñó en mantener su secreto de confesión y no dijo ni pío.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió: mandó a hacer un retrato de Diego y otro de la esposa y los envió a un total de 114 periódicos, panfletos y revistas distintos en 32 países, reinos, provincias o colonias. Algunas de esas copias descansaban expuestas en sillas, sillones, mesitas y repisas por toda la biblioteca. En esta tarea titánica llevaba ya más de un año. Tal vez debía mandar a poner los retratos de nuevo…

En eso estaba pensando y ya lo había decidido, cuando un grito lo trajo de un jalón a la realidad. No eran ya muy comunes las voces en esa casa, a menos que fueran las órdenes que él mismo daba, pero esa había sido Cresencia, estaba seguro.

"¡Cresencia! ¿Qué sucede?"

Desde la sala le llegaban sollozos e invocaciones al cielo, así que la cosa debía ser grave. Soltó el suplemento sabatino de Buenos Aires, Argentina, en cuya primera página se observaban los dos rostros, se explicaba el asunto y se ofrecía una recompensa a quien ofreciera algún dato sobre su paradero. Alcanzó el bastón y se puso en pie.

"Cresencia, ¿qué-"

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

¿Era real? ¿Se había vuelto loco al fin, o senil?

"Padre…"

Con su hijo capturado y herido, perseguido, condenado y desaparecido, don Alejandro podía jactarse de no haber derramado ni media lágrima; un hombre no llora ni ante la peor de las adversidades, y mucho menos un De la Vega. Pero aquí, ese estoicismo se le quebró.

Quiso decir algo: _Diego, hijo mío_ o lo que fuera, pero solo le salió un sonido sin sílabas que se había estado acumulando en su espíritu fuerte, pero humano al fin, desde hacía más de siete años.

_Nada más patético que un anciano llorando_, pensó, y le importó un bledo.

Por Dios que si había alguien poco proclive a las muestras de afecto, era él, pero a su hijo tenía que abrazarlo.

Luego, se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor. Estaba… más adulto, más… ¿fuerte? Como alguien que ha pasado el tiempo ya no tocando la guitarra o leyendo, sino haciendo algún trabajo físico. La tez ligeramente más tostada, también.

Y entonces, lo que vio en la puerta le hizo tambalearse, tanto, que Diego debió sujetarlo por ambos brazos. Pero el viejo no les quitó la mirada: eran Josefina y un par de criaturas.

"¡Hola!" fue lo que dijo ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas también. Siempre había sido así, genuina, sin poses; eso fue lo que le gustó de ella y lo que lo terminó de convencer de que Diego había hecho una buena elección. ¿Todo eso fue en esta vida o en otra anterior y lejana? Hace siglos, por favor.

Con el bastón en una mano y su hijo que lo sostenía de la otra, se acercó y los vio mejor. El más grande, de unos seis o siete años, lo miraba muy atento: era una copia de Diego en miniatura. El otro, de dos años quizá, la madre lo llevaba en brazos y parecía soñoliento. Seguro había sido un viaje largo.

"Padre, ellos son Pedro…" fue a cargar al más pequeño, que se empezó a chupar el dedo al apenas recostar la cabeza del hombro de su papá: "…y… Alejandro."

El aludido le tendió la mano:

"Mucho gusto, abuelo. ¿Vio que tenemos el mismo nombre?"

La misma cara de Diego. La misma mirada inteligente y curiosa. Y… ¿había sido eso un acento… francés?

Le dio la mano:

"El gusto es mío… Alejandro. Créeme que sí."

(…)

En sus últimos años de vida, don Alejandro pudo disfrutar de la compañía de sus nietos, jugando con ellos hasta donde sus huesos le permitían, contándoles historias reales o inventadas y hartándose de dulces los tres.

Al apenas volver, Diego tomó las riendas del rancho De la Vega, el cual había decaído en los últimos tiempos. Pronto volvió a ser la hacienda más próspera de la región.

Oyeron que Monasterio había sido llamado a España, algo relacionado con un dinero faltante. Nunca más se supo de él.

Fueron a dejar unas flores en la tumba del padre Felipe, quien había fallecido unos meses atrás. Dieron trabajo a Pepe en la hacienda, pues desde que el cura murió, había quedado desamparado y nadie quería emplear a los indios.

Visitaron también al Sargento García, ahora simplemente don Demetrio: había sido dado de baja deshonrosa por motivos no relacionados con el Zorro. Estaba trabajando como barrendero. Le compraron el 49% de la taberna, ya que don Theo estaba necesitando un socio. Así, el ex sargento sigue pasando sus días detrás de la barra, probando los buenos vinos, brindado por el Rey y saludando con una sonrisa a todo el que llega.

Josefina y Diego aún viven. Se les puede ver al atardecer andando a caballo por las tierras de la hacienda y sus alrededores. Estuvieron siempre juntos, para todo.

Y cuando se comete algún crimen o la injusticia intenta regresar, hay quienes dicen que en su corcel, cuando sale la luna, aparece un jinete que se rige por el honor, va vestido de negro y castiga al hombre del mal.

**FIN. **

Nota: Primero que todo, gracias a quien haya llegado leído toda esta historia y llegado hasta aquí :-) La verdad disfruté mucho escribirla y me va a hacer falta, pasé dos meses en modo obsesión con esto XD No revisé si en esa época existía Canadá con ese nombre, o Australia o los otros países. Ah, tampoco le presté atención a que si en la época en que Diego vuelve, California le pertenecía a USA ya o seguía siendo de España; ignoremos eso. Y también, lo del periódico de Argentina, es una referencia al sitio donde Guy pasó sus últimos años.

Otra cosa: el epílogo quise hacerlo no desde el punto de vista de Josefina o Diego, sino desde afuera. Quise dejar lo que ellos pudieran pensar o sentir a la imaginación del lector. Y quise darle un final feliz a ellos y también especialmente al sargento García.

De nuevo gracias! Amé escribir esta historia.


End file.
